Unexpected Twist
by ramasioti100
Summary: After losing the Indigo League in Kanto, Ash prepares himself to train on his own to be ready for the Silver Conference in Johto. However, Ash receives help to improve that he would have never first expected. But who is he to complain about it, when there's only pros and no cons?
1. A Day Like No Other

**Unexpected Twist**

* * *

**Okay, this must look like completely madness for my Dragon Ball fans but to be honest, I've been watching and reading a lot of Pokemon recently so I just felt the need to go for it. It's not that I don't like Pokemon, I just have oftenly preferred Dragon Ball over other Mangas/Animes/Games/etcs.**

**Anyhow, for anyone interested in what's to come in here, we start just in the Orange Archipelago but Ash isn't heading for the League or because Professor Oak sent him to retrieve the GS Ball. He went there to train on his own and be ready for the Silver Conference in Johto. However, he will find some help he really didn't expect. Not that he will complain, now or later.**

**Ash is older, fifteen at the time (he started his journey at fourteen because that's the legal age) and does take things a bit more seriously after losing the League in Kanto. He trains physically regularly and will develop Aura power later on. His Pokemon will become stronger, learn new abilities and he will also catch new ones. Specially some unexpected Legendaries that we all want to read about (Not all of them but I already have four Pokemon ready to go). He will also go through Johto on his own or with temporal people, don't know yet, and he will strategize before a Gym battle.**

**Pairings, well it's in the story' summary, isn't it? And it's rated M, you know why? What can I say? Lorelei was one of the hottest chicks in the series. The fact she was one of the few real bosom girls made it all the better for me.**

**Notes before reading: Pokemon Attacks and Abilities will be on Bold letters. Italics are for mind thoughts or Pokemon talking (Another topic for the following chapters)**

**Now, let's enjoy this brand new story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Day Like No Other**

The ship sailed through the peaceful sea, passing through the constant flowing waves before reaching the main harvour of Mandarin Island, one of the biggest of the archipelago between the regions of Kanto and Johto. Wild water creatures called Pokemon passed next to the boats, some inspecting the giant objects with curiosity, others just ignoring them and swimming forward without another glance.

A young boy with raven dark hair walked into port smiling to the new place he was visiting called Mandarin Island. He was dressed in a blue jacket a black t-shirt underneath, a red cap and light blue trousers. His name was Ash Ketchum, a young boy from Pallet Town, whose goal was to become a Pokemon Master.

There was a yellow rodent-like animal standing on Ash' shoulder with red spots on his cheeks and brown stripes on his back with a lightning-shaped tail. His name was Pikachu and had been alongside his trainer since the first day. They hadn't started well at all, but after so many battles together the two had became inseparable friends.

"Okay buddy, are you ready for some serious training?" The young trainer asked his yellow companion. The small rodent cheered happily towards his trainer. Ash smiled by his starter's enthusiasm. They had traveled all the way from Pallet Town to this region between Kanto and Johto so to properly train themselves. The Silver Conference in Johto was only two months away and the teenager wanted to be properly ready. His failure at the Indigo League just two months ago had been the wake-up called he needed to speed up his training.

Granted, his lost was due to his own Pokemon not listening to him but a lost was still a lost. And now it was time to turn things up a notch for good.

The young Pokemon Master was already walking away from the harbor, when a crowd of people, most of them teenagers of his own age, almost run over him when they run towards port. He had to get away from the mob of apparent crazy fans. The crowd gathered around the port for an incoming yacht.

Ash managed to look at who the people were cheering for. And he was left quite speechless. It was a tall beautiful woman in black high heels. The young trainer would say she was in her early twenties at the least. Her crimson hair hanged from her back tied in a ponytail, a pair of glasses only engorging her pretty shinning sea blue eyes. She had a blue jacket and a red blouse beneath that showcased a lot more cleavage that Ash would have first thought possible. Her legs had a black skirt, only reaching to her middle thigh. The rookie trainer couldn't help but ogle a bit at her breath-taking beauty. Good thing he wasn't in the middle of the crowd. Otherwise, someone could have spotted him drooling a bit.

"We love you, Lorelei!" Some fans enchanted towards the apparent famous woman, with signboards raised. Now Ash could read what they said. 'Elite Kanto Four'. Ash's eyes almost escaped his sockets. Literally, one of the four best trainers of his birth region was standing just a couple of meters away from him, saluting towards a crowd without appearing shallow or mean. That was a quality Ash appreciated. Many trainers reached fame and suddenly turned into bloated-headed assholes. He prayed to the high and mighty Arceus that he never turned him into another Gary Oak. That guy had the bloated head trophy for himself.

"Wow, one of the Elite Four. Can you imagine fighting her, buddy?" The trainer from Pallet Town asked with enthusiasm towards his yellow starter, who looked at the red-haired trainer with curiosity. Ash then chuckled slightly to himself "Probably she would make muck out of me" Ash joked. Normally he would have gone straight through the crowd just to get a fight from the beautiful and much-more experienced trainer without a second glance back. But after losing in the Indigo League, the trainer knew he had to be more level-headed and not act without thinking. That had gave him troubles before. Like a lot more times that he would have liked to admit.

The trainer shook his head out of that topic.

"_Enough self pity Ketchum, you came here to train_" The blue-dressed trainer thought getting his mind back on the game. The teenager walked away from the enchanting crowd and shot two red-and-white Pokeballs from his waist. They opened and revealed two of his Pokemon. One was a blue-scaled red-shelled turtle called Squirtle. The other was a light-green black-spotted quadruped creature with a green bulb on its back. His name was Bulbasaur. The two Pokemon looked at their trainer with expectations. Ash kneeled in front of his Grass and Water Pokemon.

"Okay guys. We came here to train. We can't slack one minute if we want to reach the Silver Conference. It's going to take a lot of hard work, but we have always gotten through anything and this is no different!" Ash explained towards his small-sized Pokemons their attention on him "Now, let's start our training and show everyone who is the best!" The three Pokemon cheered for their trainer, the three little animals already running to the nearby training grounds ready to prove their worth.

Ash smiled weakly, looking at his last attached Pokeball. While he would have liked Charizard to be a part of the team, it was plain obvious his Fire Pokemon didn't want anything to do with him. The fact that a member of his family hated him hurted more than losing any League.

* * *

While Ash didn't notice, a particular trainer did heard his speech. And it was quite a motivation she had never heard before from such a young trainer. That piked her interest a lot.

* * *

A couple of hours later and after some jogging around the city, the Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town watched his Pokemon train over a stone battlefield, now only wearing his black shirt and sweating a bit after the work-out. As a future Master, the young Ketchum knew that keeping not only his Pokemon but one self in shape was necessary. Pikachu was jumping from one stone to the other, keeping balance with each bounce and never loosing his stance. Squirtle was hardening his **Head butt** attack, banging his head against a giant boulder. And the boulder was slowly showing cracks on its surface. Bulbasaur was getting stronger, lifting a stone five times his size with his **Vine Whips**, lashing from one place to the other to gain physical strength on his extra limbs.

"Okay guys, I want to see how you do on your own" The trainer stated his team stopping and gathering around him. "Squirtle, you go first" The turtle Pokemon stepped forward ready for action. The Water turtle stared at the rock-filled arena "Start with **Water Gun**!" The Pokemon unleashed a powerful torrent of water from his mouth, hitting one of the biggest rocks of the training field and amazingly pushing it back a couple of feet by the concentrated pressure "Now **Bubble Beam!**" The water was replaced by a stream of bright bubbles. The attack left indentations in the boulder' surface "Finish with **Rapid Spin!**" The Water-Type Pokemon went inside his shell and started spinning like a Frisbee through the air, heading into the boulder, which finally shattered into rubble. The Water-type starter from Kanto panted slightly but gave his trainer a thumb up.

"Amazing job Squirtle" Ash patted his Pokemon's head affectionately "Now take a nice rest" The Water Pokemon returned to his ball.

"Bulbasaur, you are up!" Ash stated, his Grass/Poison Pokemon also ready to go. Instead of the arena though, Ash turned to the nearby forest "Start things with **Poison Powder** on the plants" The starter unleashed a purple mist from his bulb, the plants slowly decaying by the venomous effect.

"Now, Bulbasaur use **Razor Leaf** on that tree!" The trainer ordered, his Grass Pokemon unleashing a barrage of sharp leafs towards a nearby tree. It left cuts on its trunk. They weren't too deep but they would have been painful on another Pokemon or a human.

"Okay Bulbasaur, finish with **Solar Beam**!" Ash ordered, Bulbasaur charging energy from the yellow star on the bulb of his back. After minutes, the powerful white beam fired off, the explosion a bright white color that destroyed two trees into cinder.

"Nice job Bulbasaur, you have more than enough power. But the attack still takes a lot of time to charge, though" The young trainer pondered. Maybe he could teach Bulbasaur **Sunny Day**. That would make **Solar Beam** charge in one turn alone. He recalled the Grass/Poison Pokemon for a nice rest. Ash then turned to his Electric starter.

"Now, Pikachu use **Agility**!" Ash ordered testing his starter' speed. Pikachu started sprinting, becoming a yellow streak by his increased velocity running wild over the place. Ash smiled "Now go faster with **Quick Attack**!" the enhanced-speed Pokemon attacked through the training field even faster, zigzagging all over the area in seconds. The trainer smiled, Pikachu was doing great "Now **Thunder Shock**!" Pikachu halted his tracks and surrounded himself in a yellow electricity produced from his cheeks, unleashing the paralyzing technique "And **Thunderbolt**!" The small mouse unleashed a stronger voltaic discharge over the field, illuminating the place with a yellow hue for a couple of seconds. The small mouse Pokemon cheered happily and jumped to his trainer' shoulders. Ash rubbed his starter's head.

Ash had to give it to Pikachu, all of his abilities were more than perfect. But aside from normal and electric types, his starter had a complete disadvantage against Rock and Ground types. Not that other Electric Pokemon were different from Pikachu but the fact was still there.

"That was an impressive display, young man" A sweat female voice said towards Ash, who turned his head around in surprise by the unexpected visit. His eyes widened, when he saw the Elite-level trainer Lorelei standing there in her full beautiful splendor looking back at him. He was lost at words in what to say back.

"Oh, um, thanks?" The younger trainer replied uncertain and with an obvious blush on his face. Now face to face, Ash could see he only reached up to her collarbone. That meant he had the trainer's bosom right in the front eye. The teenager avoided that particular area for the time being because he didn't want to start making things uncomfortable "You are Lorelei, right?"

"That's right. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name" Lorelei politely asked. The kid obviously knew about her but wasn't overreacting or fanboying like a lot of people did. That only amplified her interest a bit more.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town" The youngster introduced himself to his trainer superior "And he's my friend Pikachu" The Electric type exclaimed his name happily. Lorelei smiled. There were very few trainers, who properly cared for their Pokemon. A true bond was what allowed both Pokemon and trainer to reach into their full potential. And Ash was one of those exceptions she was looking for.

"I see your Pokemon are all nicely trained" The Elite trainer stated rubbing Pikachu's head. The small rodent nuzzled under the soft touch.

"I do my best to keep them sharp. I want to participate on the Silver Conference of Johto in a couple of months" Ash replied with great enthusiasm, pumping his fist. Pikachu looked as enthusiastic as his trainer.

"You are quite determined to that goal, aren't you?" The red-haired beauty asked, not accusing bur more like stating a fact that would eventually happen. Ash nodded affirmatively.

"I ended up in the sixteen best in the Indigo League in Kanto, but I lost to a friend when my Charizard refused to fight" The trainer from Pallet Town explained, a bit crestfallen. His fight with Ritchie had been his last one. It wasn't because of his trainer friend. His own Charizard had just refused to listen to him for a reason.

"Didn't you know that your Pokemon have quite the abilities?" Lorelei casually asked towards the young trainer.

"Really? How can you tell?" The teenager asked completely curious.

"For starters, Pikachus can learn some special attacks to fight Ground types. And Bulbasaur and Squirtle can also be taught more powerful moves. And for what you just told me, your Charizard has some... control issues" Ash rubbed his head by that statement "But if you can properly train him, then trust me, he will become a very powerful asset"

"Wow, thanks for the confident speech" The teenager stated now a bit cheered up and slightly blushed.

"You are more than welcome" The Elite trainer replied with a teasing wink. Then an idea came to her. A crazy one but if this kid was anything to go by, then she better took claim first.

"Tell me Ash, do you have a place to stay?" Lorelei asked curious.

"I was planning to stay in the Pokemon Center for a couple of weeks and use the grounds for training" The raven-haired trainer answered, taking out his Pokedex and check if there were any abilities for his Pokemon "Maybe I can get to teach my Pokemon new techniques like you said" The male trainer felt a hand on his shoulder while he inspected the Poke device.

"Then how about you come and stay with me?" Lorelei asked, her tone serious. Ash halted his search right away, his eyes drifting up to meet the mature trainer. Somehow, he knew she was telling the truth and wasn't trying to play him for a fool. Like if an inner energy could detect the woman's emotions and intentions towards him.

"Really? Why?" The raven-haired trainer asked completely out of the loop in why Lorelei, one of the Elite Four of Kanto, wanted him to stay with her. He wasn't complaining but it sounded a bit suspicious.

"Unlike some of the disappointing trainers I had to face in my life, you seem to have far more potential than any other" The beautiful red-haired trainer explained. She saw that Ash was paying attention to nothing but her so she wasn't going to waste her chance "That's why I want to teach you" The ensuing silent could have been cut with a blunt knife.

"You...want...to teach me?" Ash stammered in stupor. Maybe he had just had a stroke for certain. Because one of the Elite Four of Kanto had just offered him to train him. He looked completely gobsmacked and also thrilled by the enticing prospect. He would learn a lot of techniques and maybe see some rare Pokemons from the other five regions. While he had first thought that Unova was the last region, Professor Oak had informed him about another region called Kalos, which expanded the Pokemon list a bit more. And also added more Pokemon to catch.

"That's right" The professional trainer stated. However, she continued "Although, I have a condition" The young trainer didn't care whatever could be at this point.

"If I have to make you dinner, I'll do so" The young trainer quickly said amazingly not tripping his tongue in the way "My friend Brock taught me a lot about cooking and Pokemon food"

"The sentiment is appreciated but that wasn't my point, cutie" Lorelei replied with a playful smile by the youngster's enthusiasm. The last word did the job of blushing Ash and shut him for a couple of seconds "I just want to tell you that you are my first student ever" Ash rose his eyebrows "Sounds weird, but there haven't been so many promises like you" She got slightly closer to her new pupil. But Ash now didn't back down now. Something Lorelei was already coming to admire. "So when they are literally, right at my door, then it's better to take them when they are still green" The young trainer rose an eyebrow.

"That would be an insult, but considering you are right, I'll let slide for now" Ash joked back a bit.

"What do you say?" Lorelei asked, maybe sounding a bit more eager than she would have liked. In full honest, Ash looked more than capable of winning the Indigo League. That and any other league he could came across in his life. He just needed a little push in the right direction and she could be the perfect pusher for him. The fact he was cute and easy in the eyes also added some points to Ash's advantage. She had met her fair share of muscle-heads without an ounce of tact, or snobs that thought themselves as Elites trainers like herself.

The Ice Mistress hadn't been chosen as an Elite because she thought herself better than other trainers. She was one because she knew that someone could eventually be better than her.

"Yes!" Ash responded his smile almost beaming. Lorelei tried not to smile like her now new young companion. But after two seconds of silence, a sudden tune started playing around the two trainers.

"Wait, do you hear that?" The elite trainer asked, looking around for that music. Ash recognized it right away.

"Oh, for Arceus' sake!" The young trainer cursed, already too familiar with the damn music and the now floating Meowth-shaped balloon above them. After the tedious introduction anthem, the two trainers from Kanto could see the purple-haired Jessie and the blue-haired James along with their Pokemon friend, a talking Meowth. The three were members of Team Rocket, an organisation that stole Pokemons for experiments or money. Problem was, these three were a lost cause because they had lost every-time they tried to take Pikachu away.

"Did that Meowth just talk?" The red-haired beauty asked in confusion towards Ash.

"Creepy at first, trust me" Ash answered though Lorelei didn't know if he was joking or not.

"Okay twerp, you know the drill. Hand over Pikachu and we won't hurt you... a lot" The purple-haired Jessie taunted, unleashing her Pokeball and her poisonous snake-like purple-scaled Arbok. Next to her James discovered his dual-headed smoke-releasing Weezing. Ash wasn't backing down from them anytime soon. He never did before.

"Okay, Pikachu let's get them!" Ash exclaimed, his starter showing some sparks on his cheeks ready to beat some asses. But a hand on the teenager' shoulders stopped him.

"Actually, Ash, let me try it" The young trainer wanted to answer back but he instead kept silent. Maybe he could already learn a couple of things by watching Lorelei's fighting style. The Ice Mistress stepped forward bold like no one Ash had seen before. The way she carried herself told Ash she wasn't kidding.

"Let's go Dewgong!" The Elite fighter shot her Pokeball and revealed her fully-evolved Ice/Water Pokemon. It was a white seal with a horn on its forehead.

"Dewgong, use **Signal Beam**!" The white Pokemon unleashed a flashing beam of energy, causing Ash to cover his face. The attack had make the two poison Pokemons sway from side to side. The attack had confused them. Lorelei smiled. The battle was long over for them "Now **Aqua Tail**!" Dewgong's tail was covered in blue water and he lashed at full strength, sending the two Pokemons back to their trainers completely knocked out by Dewgong' superior strength.

"Pull back, people!" The talking Meowth yelled, trying to make the balloon fly away. Problem was, it was a balloon. Lorelei would have facepalmed but the idiots weren't worth a facepalm.

"Dewgong, freeze them in place with **Ice Beam**!" The Pokemon unleashed a light-blue arc of power from his mouth, the freezing blast covering the Rocket-themed opponents inside an ice casket. They looked like living statues inside the freezing element.

The red-haired expert patted her Dewgong in the head before returning him to his ball after a quick job. The young trainer and his Pikachu were left gobsmacked once again. The fight had been one-sided and yet it gave Ash a small glimpse of what Lorelei truly was. Hell, Dewgong wasn't even out of breath after using three powerful attacks on a row. Lorelei was indeed an Elite, no doubt about that.

"Wow, that was just... wow" Ash commented speechless and mouth-agape towards Lorelei, who smiled by the praise. It wasn't the first time she left someone aghast by her performance. But this was the first time she enjoyed herself in doing so.

"I'll take that as a compliment" The red-haired beauty joked, playfully touching Ash's chin and closing his mouth. The teenager went red in the face by the action. And the fact Lorelei was smirking back at him only made things a bit more tense for him.

"But seriously, who are those losers?" The red-haired trainer asked, derogatorily pointing at the frozen enemies. The weather was slightly cloudy so they weren't going to get out off that prison anytime soon.

"They call themselves Team Rocket" Ash responded towards his new teacher, his mood no longer cheerful or enthusiastic anymore "They usually steal Pokemon, both in the wild or from trainers" The answer angered the Elite trainer.

"What?!" Lorelei snapped in anger, her normally peaceful blue eyes now with an icy shade of wrath through her lenses. Ash looked a bit fearful for his life but couldn't deny she looked quite pretty. If it was even more possible than she already was. The Ice trainer sighed and calmed herself "I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't want snap at you. It's just that I hate when someone mistreats Pokemon!" Ash smiled to himself. His first impression was right. The woman could be gorgeous but she wasn't shallow. If maybe a little, but again, who was perfect? He wasn't for sure.

"You and me both" If Ash hated something was bullies to people and Pokemon. Living with Gary all of his childhood gave him a crystal-clear picture of who fell in that definition.

"Let's head to my home. I'll call Officer Jenny so she can take those idiots into custody" The beautiful trainer offered.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me" Ash smiled, earning a smile from Lorelei. After a quick walk through the wild forest, with only the two of them as company, the trainers finally walked into a glade, a house standing in the middle. It easily had two or three floors decorated with a snowy-white color and many Pokemon statues around. It could have been a bit cliche considering who the owner of the house was.

"You live hear?" Ash asked stunned. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and started running around the grassy fields having fun by chasing a few wild Oddishs and Bellosoms, who were sunbathing until the electric type showed up.

"At least when I'm not in some official meeting in another region" The red-haired replied, getting closer to Ash and grabbing his hand "Come on Ash, let me give you the tour" She didn't miss the small reddish color on Ash's face by the contact but she kind of enjoyed it.

* * *

The experienced trainer showed Ash around the house, the different rooms and even a plain ground arena behind the house. By the time they finished, Lorelei was showing Ash his bedroom, the Sun almost down over the horizon. But with the great emotions of the unexpected day, Ash didn't care if he now missed dinner.

"I... I don't know what to say" The trainer stated, sitting on the comfortable bed "Thanks" Ash felt a sudden hot feeling in his cheek. The young trainer saw the smirk on Lorelei's lips after kissing him.

"No problem cuttie" The Elite trainer teased the teenager, getting him to blush. She wanted to laugh by how easily he was to rill up. Hopefully, he would soon get over it and open up to her. Her stance shifted though, her arms folding over her chest "But for the record, I don't accept slackers so you better don't let me down"

"Never" Ash confirmed sincerely. If he was certain of something, it was he was not going to give up. Not now, not never. The red-haired woman smiled by the determination Ash showed.

"Good. We start tomorrow after breakfast" The beautiful trainer replied towards her new pupil.

Ash rested on his bed, Pikachu showing up and resting next to him.

"Did you ever expect this to happen, Pikachu?" The future Master asked towards his starter, who looked back at his trainer curious "Because I certainly didn't expect one of the Elite Four to take me under her wing"

"_And maybe, take me under something more_" The trainer thought to himself with a rather naughty idea. Ash shook his head furiously by that mere thought. He sometimes hated being a teenager. So many hormones weren't keeping his head straight.

For the time being, however, the trainer decided to change into more comfortable clothes for the night. He had to wake up early if he wanted to make a good impression on his new teacher.

* * *

Dawn came quicker than expected, and the pretty red-haired Elite trainer walked outside her room. She was dressed in a rather tight black robe, which perfectly framed her nubile body. Lorelei casually walked into her kitchen and made herself a nice cup of coffee.

She looked outside through a window, the yellow Sun barely showing up over the distant skyline. But even on the enshrouded morning, The Ice Mistress could perfectly make out her new student's body going up and down with push ups. She could also see that Pikachu was casually sleeping between Ash' shoulder blades, unaffected by the up-and-down exercises.

"_I think I'm going to enjoy this a bit more than I should_" Lorelei smiled to herself playing with her crimson hair, while her eyes checked over her new pupil's body outline. And found it to be nothing bad for his age. One could say she was a bit of a pervert but something her close friend Cynthia taught her was to not give bullshit of what other thought.

But for now, she had her first student to shape up.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 1:**

**Lorelei wasn't like her Anime counterpart. She is more level-headed and isn't so dreamy. But she is still a kickass trainer.**

**Okay, maybe Lorelei wasn't very specific with what moves Ash's Pokemon can learn. But do you really expect me to reveal that Pikachu will learn Iron Tail and other techniques much earlier in the series?**

**Team Rocket won't show up from now on. I really don't like them.**

**I don't know how old Lorelei is, but I put her at 21, maybe 22.**

**Lorelei isn't a children cougar. She only teased Ash at first. But she does have some feelings for him. More physical at this point but you know Ash, caring for his friends and saving everyone by the skin of his teeth.**

**Ash's aura is slowly manifesting, if you could read between lines. One of the first powers is reading emotions and detecting truth from others.**

**Yes, Lorelei and Cynthia know each other. And I mean, 'know each other'. It saved them the trouble of dating loser trainers.**

* * *

**Ash has seen what his new teacher can do. But what other things will Lorelei teach him eventually?**


	2. New Bonds

**Unexpected Twist**

**The second chapter! People have responded positively to this abrupt story of December. Sorry if it took me so long. Mostly because there's an adult scene at the end of the chapter. Children, leave now before trauma takes you over. You have been warned. Don't come and bother me later because you didn't read what it's right here.**

**Also to compensate the lack of updates I brought the third chapter as well. That will satiate your hunger for Pokemon for a while.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Bonds**

Ash finished his push ups in the middle of the field after almost doing sixty. While he could do a bit more, the fact Pikachu was resting on his back added some pounds for extra training. Of course, carrying a Pikachu wasn't the same as trying to lift a Rhyhorn so Ash knew how to not overdo his exercises.

He casually sat, watching some wild Grass Pokemon, a few Sunfloras, Sunkerns and Bellsprouts waking up to enjoy the first sunlight of the new day. There were also some Pokemon Ash presumed were from other regions. According to his Pokedex, some were floating green Pokemon called Skiplooms and others were small seed-form Seedots.

"I see you are doing over-schedule" Lorelei's voice reached from behind Ash "Specially because we still haven't set a schedule yet" Ash rubbed his head innocently by that comment.

"Yeah, sorry. I just do exercises every morning" Ash explained, stretching his neck a bit "It's not just my Pokemon who need to be kept in shape" He now faced his new teacher and almost fainted. Lorelei had her red hair as always tied back, but now she was dressed in a more training outfit, a blue top that only stretched down just above her midriff with a fitting blue short only reaching down to her middle thigh. Each piece of silk tighten against her firm curves, her waist with her six Pokeball clipped. Ash kept his composure, making sure to not drool. But the blush was impossible to stop from hitting his face.

Lorelei chuckled slightly. She knew how many men she could drove into a drool. Also a couple of woman but that was not here or there.

"Ash, you don't have to be ashamed. It's natural that a teenager feels things" Ash nodded but his blush didn't diminish.

"Still I'm sorry" The young trainer stated feeling a bit like a pervert. Lorelei then kissed him in the cheek. He was too sweat and kind-hearted.

* * *

After a nice jogging around between the teacher and student, the two stopped for a rest atop of a cliff. It had a perfect view of the clear ocean water below, Water Pokemon splashing around.

"So, what's the first thing to do?" The young trainer asked a bit eager to already start.

"I would like to test your Pokemon's resistance to their weaknesses" Lorelei stated towards her pupil.

"Okay, How?" The young trainer asked curious.

"How about, your Squirtle and Pikachu" The red-haired suggested remembering she had seen Ash training his Pokemon the day prior "Squirtle is Water so his weakness is Electric type" Ash wanted to facepalm already. Had he been so stupid to not see it? What the Hell was wrong with him? He shocked his head deciding to insult himself for his shortcoming later.

"Okay pals, get ready" Ash ordered, releasing Squirtle from his Pokeball while Pikachu "I want to test both of your powers towards each other. Pikachu use **Thunder Shock** at low power. Squirtle use **Water Gun** at low power too" The two Pokemon nodded and attacked each other. Pikachu ended up soaked but Squirtle was the one who took a real beating. Even at low power, the turtle Pokemon was already on his knees, the painful electricity surging around him. Ash rubbed his head innocently. Apparently he had more training to do than he had first expected.

"You are going to need to train a lot your Pokemon if you want to at least challenge the Gym leaders in Johto" Lorelei advised towards Ash "Not to mention the Silver Conference"

"I know. I just never thought that we were so behind" The young trainer replied honestly. Lorelei smiled. Ash was honest and accepted his mistakes so to fix them. Not many people had that same quality. Many of her lectures normally ended in an arrogant trainer foolishly blurting out he was better than her. And it soon ended with him getting his ass kicked with Lorelei not breaking a sweat. The Ice Mistress couldn't help but notice in retrospective they were all male teenager. Luckily she now had one, who wasn't.

"Now Ash, let's see how your Charizard fares against a one-on-one fight with me" Lorelei stated, walking a couple of meters away in front of Ash. She left enough space for a make-up arena at least five or six meters. During their training her student had mentioned her about his rambunctious Pokemon.

"What?!" The teenager blurted out like if his teacher had now grown two heads "Lorelei, I appreciate your confidence but Charizard is not only a fire type but also untamed. If I let him out he won't listen to me" The Elite from Kanto shook her head surprising the youngster.

"And he will remain that way unless you prove to him your are worthy of his power" Lorelei explained "Such powerful Pokemon don't normally comply to someone submissive. You have to take charge of the situation and earn their respect" Ash widen his eyes by the response he got. He nodded but there was some doubts in the back of his head about doing what he was about to do. The young trainer from Kanto had never really lashed at his Pokemon in a bad away. They were his family, not his pets.

Not knowing about Ash's mental conundrum, the Ice trainer took one Pokeball from her belt.

"Go, Glaceon!" Lorelei released her full Ice Pokemon. It was an ice blue-skinned quadruped feline, with long ice shard-like ears and a beautiful glistening skin.

"Wow, what's that Pokemon?" Ash asked his eyes widen in surprise.

"It's my Glaceon. He was my starter since he was an Eevee" The Ice Mistress rubbed his starter' head, earning a purr in response from him.

"Wait a sec, I thought Eevee only evolved into Fire Flareon, Electric Jolteon, Water Vaporeon, Psychic Espeon and Dark Umbreon" Ash recalled the information he knew about the Evolution Pokemon. But maybe it could be old. Lorelei nodded towards her student.

"Normally yes. But a few friends of mine in the other regions told me about three new forms for Eevee" Lorelei explained towards her pupil, earning more surprise out of him "One was Ice Glaceon, so I had to go for it. But there are also Grass Leafeon and Fairy Sylveon" Ash rose an eyebrow by the last particular type.

"Fairy? Gee, I never thought Eevee could have that kind of evolution" The trainer said to no one in particular. While Ash had read a bit about Fairy types, they were not exactly very known or used. But Ash thought differently about that. That type of Pokemon were immune to Dragon types, and had the advantage over Ghost, Fighting and Dark types. Their only real weaknesses were Steel, Poison and Fire. The teenager promised to at least catch one. For what he knew, one of the Johto Gym Leaders was a Dragon mistress so he was going to be prepared just in case.

"So Ash, are we fighting or not?" The beautiful red-haired trainer asked, just teasing slightly. Ash shook his head back to reality.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking to myself" The young trainer said, taking one of his Pokeballs from his waist. It was it. Moment of truth "Okay, Charizard, don't fail me now!" The Pokeball opened, showing the powerful Fire/Flying Pokemon in its winged splendor. The final form of Charmander had a bright orange color, with his bipedal body similar to an ancient dragon and standing easily six feet tall.

"Okay, Charizard, use **Flamethrower**!" Ash ordered his first attack. But his Fire/Flying Pokemon did nothing but ignore him. The dragon preferred to just check the place around. His eyes catched the small Ice Pokemon staring back at him from the opposite side of the field. But the dragon barely registered him as a threat.

The red-haired Elite saw that Charizard was going to be a handful for Ash. So she was going to start things.

"Glaceon, use **Ice Shard**!" Lorelei ordered, her Pokemon opening his mouth and firing a barrage of quick small icicles. Charizard took the painful rain head on, never expecting it in the first place. The attack left some bruises in the Fire/Flying Pokemon, who was now growling in anger.

"Come on, Charizard, we have to work together!" Ash pleaded. But the Pokemon obviously didn't want any of it. He shot forward, trying to use **Tackle** on the ice Pokemon. Lorelei, however, waited until the last second. Charizard was obviously too much of a knucklehead to understand.

"Glaceon, take cover with **Barrier!**" The Ice Mistress countered. The Ice Pokemon surrounded himself in a purple sphere, augmenting his defense. Charizard had no time to change course, clashing head first into the psychic construct. The dragon was shot back to his trainer's feet. Glaceon remained unscathed, now with increased stats of defense.

Charizard stood up again, ready to take things head on like he always did. Lorelei almost rolled her eyes. Charizard was persistent, she would give him that.

"Dodge with **Agility!**" The small Ice Pokemon started eluding every sloppy attack on him, his speed increased by the technique. They were going over the grassy field but Glaceon remained without a blemish on its bright blue skin while Charizard kept running out of stamina with each missed attack.

"Charizard, stop! You can't do this alone!" Ash tried to order but his Pokemon was too angry to hear anything.

"Finish this with **Ice Beam**!" Lorelei ordered. The Ice Pokemon fired three arcs of ice from his mouth, earning a yell of pain from the Fire/Flying Pokemon, who was again pushed back with great force. Now Charizard was really struggling to get up. The point-blank attack had done a number on him. His arms and the tips of his wings were frozen and not defrosting anytime soon. The freezing side effect left him unable to move fast and to fly. Glaceon simply stood in his side of the field, just expecting the command from his trainer to end everything.

The young Pokemon trainer clutched his hands tight. Next to him, Pikachu was yelling towards the Fire starter to listen to Ash, but obviously not having any better luck that their trainer.

"Charizard, listen to me!" Ash ordered, his eyes briefly shifting into a brighter shade of blue, and his voice carrying more power than ever. The dragon-like Pokemon turned his eyes in surprise by the tone. Never he had heard Ash with such decisiveness before "I don't know what's got into your head since you evolved into Charmeleon but I've had it! You and I are supposed to be a team. If you lose, I lose and Pikachu and the others lose. We are a family, and we are meant to work together to get through anything. I thought you had understood how important it is, when I rescued you from the rain" The Dragon-like Pokemon looked down at his hand. Had he really become like Damian? No! He wouldn't be like that bastard. Ash was ten times a better trainer than he had been. Ash cared for him. And now the Pokemon from Kanto could see how wrong he was. How many fights he could have won if he had let Ash take control of the situation instead of just acting immature.

The Fire/Flying Pokemon roared to the bright sky with new power coursing through him. A red aura covered Charizard's body, the heat rising around him and the ice in his body melting away. Both trainers looked in surprise. With a bestial roar, Charizard was free from his frozen prison, his dragon body burning with new fire power.

"Wow, that's **Blaze**" Ash said shocked. **Blaze** was an ability that activated once the Pokemon was near knock out. It greatly amplified the power of Fire moves. Only the Fire starters from the different regions had it.

Ash's Pokedex beeped, revealing new techniques that the Fire/Flying Pokemon had now unlocked. And it was quite a shock by how many. But Ash wasn't going to look the gifted Rapidash in the mouth now.

"Charizard, use **Dragon Dance**!" Ash ordered testing the new abilities. Amazingly, The Fire Pokemon obeyed and growled again his body glowing red and black amplifying his own stats of attack and speed by one stage each. On the other side of the field, Lorelei still retained her cool demeanor. Finally Ash had bonded with his Charizard.

"Glaceon, cool Charizard down with **Water Gun**!" Lorelei ordered, her Pokemon firing a water sprout from his mouth. Ash was surprised. So he knew Water attacks too. But his Charizard didn't look afraid at all. And that meant that he shouldn't be afraid either.

"Counter with **Overheat**!" Ash ordered now, his Charizard's eyes blazing with fire and unleashing a massive flame stream from his mouth. **Overheat** was one of the strongest Fire moves that existed. This particular one was also amplified by **Blaze**, so the Fire blast was only worse in intensity.

The scorching heat completely turned the water into vapor and engulfed the Ice evolution of Eevee, who screamed in agony. Lorelei watched gobsmacked how her Pokemon screeched and fell completely knocked out with swirls on his eyes in just one powerful blow.

"Well done, Charizard!" Ash cheered, running and hugging his Pokemon. But now, The dragon-like Pokemon didn't burn his trainer, he hugged him back.

"I told you, Ash" Lorelei stated with a smile, Glaceon back on his ball for a nice rest "Once you and your Pokemon truly connect, you become unbeatable" Ash nodded towards his teacher understanding what she meant.

The Elite trainer could tell Ash was not going to take long before becoming a powerful trainer. Maybe he could become the strongest. All he needed was a figure to guide him and show him the way.

* * *

After three weeks of the most tireless training he ever had, Ash had to admit he and his Pokemon had made lips and bounds of progress. Making his own four Pokemon battle each other along with Lorelei's Pokemon, helped Ash's team to obtain a better resistance against their particular weaknesses. Lorelei had quite the Pokemon team, if Ash had to say so himself. With Dewgong and Glaceon, there were also the Shell Pokemon Cloyster, the Water/Ice Lapras and the Psychic/Water Slowbro.

For Bulbasaur, it was both Fire and Ice and also some of Electric. Squirtle had trained against Grass, Electric, Ice and also Fire. If fighting Charizard with Glaceon taught Ash something was that it didn't matter the Pokemon type. Glaceon had almost defeated Charizard and he was full Ice, a complete disadvantage against Fire. That meant that his Pokemon had to train not only to increase their weak spots but also to make sure they strong points didn't fail.

Charizard had worked against Electric, Water and Ice attacks. Ice was a moderately effective one, because Charizard was immune by Fire but because of Flying and his Dragon blood then it affected him to a certain extent. Now Ash wanted to catch a Fairy type more than ever to test their Dragon immunity. Pikachu worked to resist Water, Ice, Grass and Fire. While the small rodent reached certain imperviousness to those attacks his most obvious weaknesses still remained as Ground and Rock types.

Of course, Ash had also helped Lorelei's Pokemon to obtain a better resistance to Fire moves. But because some of her Pokemon were also Water types, then Pikachu and Bulbasaur were required to put their input as well. And that paid in spades for the Elite beauty.

Resistance and strength weren't the only thing the Pokemon had obtained, however. Pikachu had obtained a new variety of moves Ash hadn't expected. The most impressive ones were **Iron Tail**, **Swift**, **Charge**, **Discharge**, **Double Team**, **Volt Tackle**, **Electro Ball**, **Nuzzle, Thunder Punch** and **Flash**. The variety had left the trainer from Pallet Town surprised but not complaining. Specially because his starter had also an ability called **Lightning Rod**, which made Pikachu invulnerable to any Electric attacks he could receive in a fight. In fact, his special attack would increase by the attacks.

Charizard, obviously ready to catch up with his trainer and prove his powers in battle, had a new set of moves. Some of them, aside from the brand new **Dragon Dance** and **Overheat**, were **Fire Fang**, **Fire Punch**, **Rage**, **Growl**, **Blast Burn**, **Fire Pledge**, **Steel Wing**, **Seismic Toss** and **Metal Claw**. Ash also found out that Charizard could learn Dragon moves so they were going to head that way later on their training sessions.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle learnt fewer techniques compared to the Fire/Flying Pokemon but they were also useful. For Bulbasaur, they were **Synthesis**, **Energy Ball**, **Poison Powder** and **Sludge Bomb** along with discovering his secret ability **Overgrow**, similar to Charizard's **Blaze**. For Squirtle, the moves were **Iron ****Defense** and **Rain Dance**. Thanks to the latter, Ash discovered his Squirtle had another ability alongside **Torrent**, which was **Rain Dish**. It restored his Pokemon's health whenever it rained. And thanks to Lorelei's Pokemon input, the water starter now knew **Ice Beam**. That could came handy later on so to take someone by surprise in a battle.

Amazingly, Pokemon weren't the only ones who improved. Training with the gorgeous Ice Mistress made Ash understand a lot more of the world and how Pokemon. And the relationship between the two of them had only strengthen even with just three weeks. Ash thought that spending time with an older woman than himself would be weird. But he found himself enjoying it as much as doing a Pokemon battle. If anything, he enjoyed the time alongside her more than battling. And these feelings were reciprocated despite Ash been a bit clueless to them.

Ash looked at three of his Pokemon ganging up on his Charizard, who was trying to get away from the annoying smaller creatures. They were enjoying a nice downtime from all the training they had done so far, as Ash was only dressed in his blue pants with his black shirt on. Problem was Charizard had been the one piked for the jokes today. It amused Ash at first but maybe they had had enough.

"Okay, Pikachu, Ivysaur, Wartortle, stop pissing off Charizard before he burns you all to a crisp" The young trainer watched not only at his Electric starter but at his new additions. The last weeks of training, learning new techniques alongside Lorelei and becoming resistant to the natural elements had given the two Kanto starters the confidence they needed to finally break the barrier into Evolution. Ivysaur was different from his previous form because his skin was more of a light blue color and the bulb in his back was now open revealing a pink flower. It was said that once the flower blossomed, Ivysaur would pass to the next stage. Wartortle was bulkier than his former self and with a darker shade of blue for skin. Also his ears and tail were now fluffy and white-colored making him much faster in the water.

Ash sat at the edge of a cliff inhaling the saline air of the ocean. He always enjoyed a peaceful time in the nature. Ever since he had started his journey in Kanto.

"Hey, handsome" The red-haired beauty said towards her student, her hands snaking from behind Ash's neck. By this point the young trainer was used to be usually snuggled by Lorelei. Months ago such thing would have made him passed out after having a nose bleed. Now he could call himself the luckiest guy in the world. The hottest lady of Kanto was hugging him from behind.

"You look deep in thought" The Elite trainer stated looking at her student in curiosity. Ash looked at her azure eyes smiling.

"I am" Ash replied, not believing how much things have already changed "I have to say it, Lory. I haven't spend that much time here but you already taught more than anyone ever did" Ash said thankful to his mistress holding her soft hand "I just hope one day I can repay you"

Dear Arceus, she didn't care what others could think of her.

"How about you repay me now?" The red-haired beauty commented with a sultry tone, her fingers slowly tracing down over Ash' shirt, tracing the marked muscle tone. Ash's brain still had to reboot correctly from what she was saying. Ash hated to admit it, but he was liking her actions. Lorelei stood up and took the teenager's hand.

"Wait, where are we going?" The youngster asked. But maybe he already knew the answer. He had fantasized about it happening for some time. But never thought it would come true. Maybe Jirachi did grant wishes after all.

"You'll find out soon enough" The red-haired replied, her devilish smile never faltering. The three small Pokemon run after his trainer.

"No guys, this is something Ash has to do alone" Lorelei said to Ash's Pokemon as she took her student away with her. The small size Pokemon stopped and let the trainers go their to...whatever they were going to do.

The hot lady lead Ash towards the house where the teenager could only guess something was going to happen.

**Smut/Lemon scene (Read at your own consequence)**

The young trainer was pushed into the bed. The red-haired beauty looked to Ash like a cat wanting to eat a juicy mouse. Ash felt the weight of Lorelei on top of him. Not that he was going to complain about it, like ever. The constriction in his pants would be the proof of that.

"Lory, I..." Ash wanted to said but the mature lady placed her index in his lips shutting him.

"Don't say anything, Ash. Let's enjoy this moment together" The ice mistress stated. But Ash didn't want to stop. He wanted to go on. The young trainer couldn't contain himself and grabbed his trainer, kissing her. The sudden brazen action took Lorelei by surprise but she started acting back loosing herself in her student's actions. While she could feel that Ash was new in the kissing topic, it felt great to actually have a someone she did care about at her side.

Ash broke the kiss and started trailing down Lorelei's neck, leaving small bite marks on her. The mature woman dropped her blue jacket to the ground as she felt Ash's tongue making her nerves go on fire. Ash's hands went to Lory's waist and trailed beneath the red silk. He quickly removed the piece of clothe leaving his mistress in just her ample bra revealing her massive cleavage. The young trainer just couldn't stop himself from stare at her C-size bosom.

Lorelei was used to guys just ogling at her. But Ash's reactions was just the funniest she had seen. She chuckled as her soft hand groped Ash's crotch. She smirked when she felt something already tightening against the clothe. The trainer quickly returned to reality, blushing a bit by his trainer's action.

"Ash, if you stare then I should too" Lory whispered sultry in Ash's ear, her two hands undoing his pants and his underwear. He then lost his shirt. Now Lory could grin. Ash was overly built like if gone on steroids yet he was bulky enough to be bigger than her. His length was easily eight or nine inches, looking at her for attention.

"Well, well, seems you have a problem, Ash" Lory smirked, her soft hand stroking Ash's erected member in slow motion, making the trainer grunt "Quite a big one" Ash then felt himself pushed back on the bed while Lorelei let go of her skirt and her blue thong. Ash could see her sweat pussy at display, her delicious womanhood trimmed with red hair.

"Do you like what you see, Ash?" Lorelei asked the gawking student. The fact she had her glasses on only add things to her delicious allure.

"I love what I see" Ash stated his hands bringing Lorelei close to him by her waist and also touching her ample rear. She moaned, her azure eyes closing. Ash couldn't tell why but he felt his blood boiling. More so than normal on his same situation. He could feel some sort of new strength inside him wanting to take command of his lady "Lay on your back" The teenager whispered to his mistress' ears in command. Lorelei didn't know how but she felt compelled to do so. Ash's voice sounded more like a man than a kid, like a power he possessed that no other man could equal. She sat on her bed, exposing her fold to her student and lover. She couldn't feel naughtier if she tried. Here she was showing her naked and hot body towards a young teen, who wanted to dominate her. That enticed her even more.

"You are perfect" Ash kissed Lorelei heatedly, while his left hand traveled down to her dripping snatch. The trainer send one finger first and built a quick rhythm. Lorelei wanted to moan but Ash's mouth made sure to keep her fully occupied. Then a second finger was added and then a third went inside her hot vessel. And the young trainer felt it very tight. Not a lot of men had been where he was. Ash kept fingering his mature teacher, the simple thought of that happening taboo making him harden even more. His fingers were already covered by Lory's delicious juices, her folds getting hotter by his actions. She kept screaming inside his mouth, making Ash chuckle.

Ash suddenly broke the kiss, making Lorelei pout cutely at him by his teasing. But when he went below and started lapping at her dripping snatch she started screaming in pleasure.

"Dear Arceus!" Lory screeched, her hips thrashing against Ash's actions, who smiled to himself by been driving such a great woman into pleasure "Ash, eat me!" Ash obliged licking at his teacher's pussy like a thirsty man. His tongue dwelled deep inside her, making her stifle even more moans. Her mind was driving insane by her student her loins heating up with a soon release.

"Ash, I'm cumming!" Lorelei screamed, her loins firing her sweat orgasmic juices. The teenager made sure to drink until the last drop of her sweat core, feeling himself getting stronger with them. His hands slowly caressed her thighs and then groping her rump ass cheeks. Lorelei panted after her mind-numbing release. She brought Ash up to her eye level. The young trainer could see the wanton desire brimming from behind her glasses.

"Fuck me" The Ice Mistress whispered towards his student, the lust dripping from her voice and straight to the point. Ash nodded and placed his erect member at his teacher's wet entrance. The trainer started going through her lubricated folds, Ash grunting by Lory's tight vessel gripping his pole. It was his first time but it felt just too fucking great. The mature trainer bit on her lower lip her apprentice going deeper than she had first expected. It was too good to be true. And the sheer scandalous principle that a youngster was giving her pleasure made her go hornier.

"Ash, faster" The Ice Mistress whispered, feeling his full length deep into her canal. Ash nodded and released his member out. Only to plow it back in with greater vigor, earning more screeches from the squirming gorgeous lady. The young trainer started increasing his fucking rhythm, his penis going inside out of his teacher's lubricated pussy.

"Lory, you are so tight!" Ash said keeping his mind focused to pleasure his mistress and not cum. His hands clutched hard at his teacher's handful breasts while he then licked her diamond-hard nipples.

"Then fuck it!" Lory shrieked, another orgasm hitting her mind like a lightning. Ash kept plowing into her lubricated pussy while he ate her sensitive tits. She felt her mind going deep into her animalistic side, her student driving her into more pleasure than no other man did before. Ash then started to bite on her nipples in turn making Lorelei scream even higher. The mattress beneath the fucking couple kept moving as the teacher and student fucked. Taboos at this point were gone completely out of the window for the couple.

Ash kept smashing Lory's pussy into a gushing pulp with his pole, driving her at least to two or three extra orgasms. He didn't know, where did his new strength came from but he wasn't complaining. He was having the time of his life. And by Lory' screams, so was she. Ash had never masturbated before and now he would never find something better than his teacher's tight pussy. It was his to take now and forever.

"Lory, I'm going to cum!" Ash grunted, his mind slowly loosing control of his boiling body. Lory snaked her arms around Ash's neck and kissed him heatedly, her breasts pressing against his firm chest. She could still taste her own womanhood in his young lover and made her want him even more. The teenager kept pounding into the mature woman with reckless abandon, his tongue going inside his mistress' throat as his closed eyes shone with a briefly blue color. But the two didn't notice that fact.

"Cum inside me, let's do it together!" Lorelei struggled to remain coherent. Both Lorelei and Ash let their hips clash together a couple of times more before they released their combined juices in unison. Ash felt his seed spurting rapidly inside her womb, as he also felt his dick lubricated even more with Lorelei's cunt juices. They screamed out loud, their mind and bodies joined as one perfect couple.

* * *

The two dropped down to the bed shits after been driven to the edge. Never they had experienced such a great thing before. Ash brought the mature woman closer to himself, as she nuzzled into his male scent in his chiseled chest with a satisfied smile plastered in her gorgeous face.

"That was simple amazing, Ash" The tired ice mistress stated her tone calmed, as she felt her body a bit more tender than usual. But for some reason, she didn't care. This was the first time a real man had fully filled her. And the Ice trainer only wanted to do it again. But she knew that maybe Ash would need some more sessions until he got more experienced. Not that he lacked, he was too good for his first time. And she would make sure that he took her anyway he wanted.

The young trainer stroke Lory's soft red hair in affection making her purr like a cute cat against him, his eyes narrowing into sleep just like hers. He was exhausted and he gave no fucking care what time it could be. He had the hottest lady in the world next to him and he had no concerns about anything else going around.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 2:**

**Eevee has all the eight evolutions. And I replaced Jinx with Glaceon.**

**Charizard finally following Ash has some reminders from the second season episode "Charizard Chills"**

**I don't really know why Bulbasaur and Squirtle never evolved. They certainly had the level for it. So I think that the just never had the confidence on themselves to do so. I think Bulbasaur just didn't want to.**

**I know it was kind of useless for Charizard to use Dragon Dance. It was just Ash testing it out.**

**Maybe I rushed things with the relationship, but I perfectly stated that Lorelei was interested in Ash.**

**Ash manifested some of the Aura powers during his... action scene with Lorelei. The Aura Power is naturally unlocked by age (normally 15) but it develops and manifests faster if the user is under great emotions. How many emotions do you think you can have when having sex?**

**I don't have a list with Ash's and Lorelei's Pokemon's techniques. I may write one in the following chapters once Ash has captured Snorlax and some special Pokemon and heads for Johto. But again maybe I won't.**

* * *

**Seems that Ash and Lorelei got to know each other a bit better! See next chapter to see how things develop!**


	3. Special Holidays

**Unexpected Twist**

**Chapter Three! Who would have thought it was possible to come so far in such short amount of time?**

**Also to remind everybody that I won't use Megaevolution in this story just like in the others.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Special Holidays**

Ash felt quite drowsy the following morning. His left side of the body felt with a lot more weight that the usual. The young trainer drifted his amber eyes to see the naked body of Lorelei snuggling against his own her face peaceful and serene. And Ash wasn't going to stop her anytime soon. He knew that what they did last night wasn't exactly accepted in normal terms. But the other could go fuck themselves. Because he was with one of the hottest ladies of the planet.

Ash smirked to himself. So many times Brock had tried to score with the ladies and Ash, completely clueless to the females, scored one above him. Brock would ask him for a piece of advise if he ever find out about what he did.

While Ash kept pondering his thought, the red-haired beauty slowly narrowed her eyes open. She amazingly felt her body expended but in a good way she had never experienced before.

"Hey there, handsome" The Elite beauty teased her student, her soft fingers going over his well-toned abs. She planted a soft tender kiss in Ash's lips, making the trainer want more of her taste.

"Hello to you" Ash replied, enjoying her company. The two weren't moving away from the bed no matter what "So this means that it wasn't just a good dream" She chuckled by his comment.

"Well, if you enjoyed it, then why don't we make this a regular thing?" The Elite Four suggested, her tone sounding a bit doubtful. But Ash didn't want her to doubt. He had enjoyed their actions without a shadow of a second guess.

"Lory, I know that you are not exactly my age. But I couldn't care shit about that. I love spending time with you, training, going out. I will keep doing those things while others wish to kill me for not been in my shoes" Ash bluntly and honestly stated. The Ice mistress couldn't stop herself from laughing a bit. The young trainer she had met was so unique and special, much more than many idiots she had met in her life. Sometimes he could be just unstoppable.

"If you don't care then I don't care either" Lory said, leaving small kisses in Ash's neck. Her contact was driving the teenager mad and she enjoyed that. She then yelped when she landed on her back, now with Ash doing the kissing down her body. She couldn't help but stifle a moan by biting her lower lip.

Last night had been the first time she had experienced such pleasure from a man. Normally the Ice Mistress had to fill her emptiness with some of her ladies friends. Not that the others female trainers were in different positions from her own. Many just couldn't find a trainer who weren't an egomaniac blockhead.

Well, now she had found one. And Lorelei would make sure to keep him for herself. Maybe she could share Ash with Cynthia. After all, she had been her best friend since the two met for the Sinnoh League when they were fifteen.

* * *

Ash was outside the mansion, training both Wartortle and Ivysaur. It had been a couple of days since he and Lorelei had started their 'relationship' of a sort. It was more of physical thing more than anything else. Not that any of the two were complaining about it. But as time had passed, Ash just couldn't get the red-haired beauty out of his mind. Every time he was with her he felt happy. She was so strong and independent. She didn't expect others to do things for her, she did it herself. Maybe he was just rushing things up.

Ash shook his head from such thoughts, going back to his training. The young trainer was with his two starters from Kanto, who still had to fully evolve. He didn't expect an evolution right away but if training made them already as powerful as their evolutions, then once they finally evolve they would be unbeatable. That was one thing he didn't do with Charizard and now the trainer was going to learn from that experience. Of course, it had to do more with the fact Charmeleon had been a hothead back on those days.

Ash turned his head to see his trainer and lover stepping towards him.

"Hey Lory. Something you need?" Ash casually asked. Lorelei gave him a raised eyebrow before the young trainer could amend his last statement "Yes, I know that question is up to a lot of interpretations but what do you really want?" The member of the Elite chuckled before talking.

"I heard there's a sort of festival going on Shamouti Island" "It normally happens every year and they mentioned something about Legendary Pokemon" Now Ash's interest picked up. While he didn't want to capture a Legendary Pokemon in his journey, testing his powers and his Pokemon against one was something he did want to try out.

"Sounds interesting" The young trainer said to his trainer. Her face looked a bit blushed "And if you want to ask me out on a date then yes, I accept" The gorgeous woman then brought Ash into a hug, which the effect of making Ash rest against her bosom. Not that he wasn't comfortable. Any hot-blooded man would be more than just comfortable.

* * *

The two trainers had finally reached Grapefruit Island, thanks to their green-haired friend Maren, a sailor, who had gone all over the Orange Island in her life. The only island they had to stop to full the tanks just two days after departing from Mandarin Island. The young raven-haired boy walked next to his mistress, checking the place around walking on the shore line. It was nice to have a rest from the strenuous training. He knew he was ready for the Johto League once it started the following month. The island seemed to be mostly covered by bushy forests. Ash was amazed to see giant pink grapes at least the size of his head. But amazingly there weren't a lot of wild Pokemon wandering around or eating the delicious fruits.

"Weird. Why aren't wild Pokemons around?" The trainer from Kanto asked looking around the forest.

"This island cultivates the best grapefruits in all the Archipelago, so a lot of Pokemons were driven away" Lorelei explained towards her pupil "The only Pokemon they use are Buterfrees, who pollinate the flowers during the summer" Ash took that explanation. He wasn't an expert in agriculture so he wasn't going to question the logic.

"Hey, stop you thieves!" A female voice ordered towards the two new comers from the bushes. It was a young girl at least a couple of years older than Ash was. She had a long wooden stick and was trying to hit them. But she stopped once she recognized who they were "Lorelei?"

"How's everyone Ruby?" The Elite trainer greeted her old friend from the island. The two girls hugged like old friends. Ash coughed, bringing the attention on himself.

"Sorry, Ruby. He's Ash Ketchum" Lorelei said introducing her apprentice. Ash almost laughed, when Lorelei omitted the part of sex apprentice. Lorelei looked at her teen student "Ruby is one my friends. She and I met last year during a friendly battle between me and Alder, the Champion from Unova" Ash snickered. Lory had told him about that particular fight. Of course, Lorelei had skipped the part, when she had kicked his ass back to his region after he had spent most of their fight ogling at her breasts. The Ice mistress looked at her friend from the island with a questioning look "But why did you call us thieves?" The lady called Ruby sighed before answering.

"Recently we had a lot of our grapes stolen. We think some person is doing it at plain daylight" The girl native to the island explained crestfallen. The earpiece in her ear beeped up.

"It's Ruby, what is it?" The teenage girl said through the income.

"We found the thieve. And you won't believe who it is" A man's voice replied towards the lady.

* * *

The group of three people ran towards another side of the island as quickly as the could. There were a group of ten men trying to move a giant thing that easily weighted a ton. It was two meters tall with dark green skin, a chubby cream-colored belly and a plump face too.

"It's a Snorlax" Ash commented surprised. Snorlaxs weren't normal on such long distance from the Kanto region. But apparently this Snorlax was one of the few exceptions, who did dare to swim.

"Hey Ruby, you don't mind if I catch it, do you?" The young trainer from Kanto asked a bit eager.

"You would do us a favor, Ash" The girl replied back. The raven-haired pumped his hand. Now he could see what his training had done.

"Okay, let's start things up with Ivysaur!" Ash sent his Grass starter' second stage ready to fight "Use **Razor Leaf**!" The Plant Pokemon unleashed the leaf barrage. The Normal-type Pokemon remained eating casually scratching the places, where the leafs landed like if they were annoying bugs.

"Let's change tactics. Attack with **Vine Whips**!" Ivysaur shot his two tentacles, whipping at the Snorlax's chubby belly with great force. Yet the plump Pokemon still didn't register the attacks. He just kept wolfing down on the juice fruits. Now Ash was going serious.

"Ivysaur, aim an **Energy ball** to Snorlax's face!" The Grass/Poison charged a green sphere on his mouth and fired it with perfect aim. The attack now brought the bigger Pokemon's attention. He looked pissed off now with some burns in his face. For someone so bulky, the Normal Pokemon charged at Ash's Pokemon, one of his fists shinning white. Ash recognized the technique.

"That's **Mega Punch**. Ivysaur, stop him with **Poison Powder**!" The purple mist hit Snorlax but he kept his charge unaffected. The enhanced punch sent Ivysaur careening into a tree. Ash was still processing why his Poison attack hadn't affected the Normal Pokemon, when it should have.

"Ivysaur, are you okay?" The Plant/Poison stood up ready for more, slightly bruised "Use **Synthesis**!" Thanks to the bright day, Ivysaur started shinning and recovered his full strength in a couple of minutes. Snorlax didn't look bother by that. He flexed his arms, his body briefly shinning white. Ash recognized the **Bulk Up** move. Now Snorlax had increased his attack and defence.

"Ivysaur, use **Sleep Powder**!" A yellow mist escaped from Ivysaur's bulb. The attack caused Snorlax to yawn, before falling on his back snoring "Yes, we've got him. Finish with **Solar Beam**!" The Kanto starter charged energy from the Sun into a powerful beam. But suddenly, Snorlax's mouth opened, a sudden yellow-colored bolt firing towards Ivysaur. The attack hit the Plant Pokemon but his **Solar Beam **still fired off. It did some moderate damage on the Normal Pokemon, who now woke up bruised by the Grass-type attack.

"That was **Sleep Talk** and **Thunderbolt**" Ash commented "This Snorlax is too crafty" Ivysaur was suffering from paralysis so the young trainer recalled him "Take a rest, buddy" he said to the Pokeball, clipping it on his belt.

"Wartortle, go!" Ash released his Water Pokemon ready for battle. It stood face to face with the plump Pokemon "Attack with **Ice Beam**!" The Water Pokemon fired the powerful Ice move. But instead of dodging it, Snorlax stood his ground, his fist shining red and he put it in the beam's way. The ice move instantly melted when touching the hot flame-covered punch.

"That was **Fire Punch**" Ash commented seeing the attack move used as a defensive technique. Snorlax was really pushing his nerves "I'm really going over the edge here"

"That Snorlax was released" Lorelei exclaimed to her student from the sideline "Be careful Ash. You don't know what kind of moves he has!" The trainer gave his teacher and lover a thumb up.

Snorlax suddenly changed tactics, running towards the smaller Water Pokemon. Ash wasn't taking any risk.

"Wartortle, **Withdrawn**!" The Water starter hid inside his shell, his defense increased. Snorlax reached to the shell, not knowing what to do at first with it. His fist rose, however, and made it shine yellow with electricity descending and hitting the turtle shell hard. Too late did Ash recognized the dangerous **Thunder Punch**. Even with his defense increased and training Wartortle against Electric moves, the Water starter Pokemon was left paralyzed for a couple of seconds inside his protective shell before falling with swirls on his eyes. Ash recalled his beated Water Pokemon.

"Charizard, finish this!" Ash call out, The Fire/Flying Pokemon arriving in scene "Charge things up with **Dragon Dance** and then **Growl!**" The Dragon's body shone red and black, his attack and speed increased. He then roared, Snorlax shuddering in fear and his attack decreased back to normal.

"Nice! Now go with a **Fire Punch**!" The dragon shot towards his enemy, one of his fists glowing fiery red. Snorlax met Charizard halfway, his own fist shinning now with a light blue color. The two hit each other and sending them backwards by the backlash. Charizard was left with his belly and legs covered in ice by the unexpected technique. However, Snorlax had no fire damage on him, only scratches and bruises.

"Damn it, he knows **Ice Punch** too?" The raven-haired trainer cursed. Apparently Snorlax took minimal damage from that last attack "Charizard prepare...!". But Ash was cut short when he saw Snorlax's mouth opening, a bright orange sphere charging the devastating **Hyper Beam** "Charizard dodge!" But still frozen, the Fire/Flying Pokemon couldn't. He took the powerful brightful Normal-Type attack head on. A plume of smoke kicked up covering everything from sight.

Charizard was amazingly still standing. If barely and with a lot of injuries. His body suddenly shone red. Ash smirked. Now **Blaze** was active. It was the perfect moment to end things once and for all. Snorlax had to rest after using the attack

"Charizard, finish with **Blast Burn!**" The Fire starter unleashed one of the strongest Fire moves towards the Normal-type Pokemon, engulfing his plump frame in the blazing hell fire. The attack finished, Charizard panting. His eyes closed and he fell forward. The strain had been too much for the Fire/Flying Pokemon, who finally dropped unconscious. Ash recalled his Fire Pokemon.

"You did amazing, friend. Now rest" Ash said towards the Pokeball with a smile.

Snorlax followed Charizard's example, but he was snoring instead of knocked out. A green color covered his chubby body, his bruises slowly disappearing.

"For Arceus' sake, he knows **Rest**?" Ash yelled, now wanting to rip his hair off. He looked at his starter Pokemon "Pikachu, **Quick Attack**!" The Electric Pokemon shot at high speeds. An electric bolt shot from the sleeping Pokemon, who again went for a **Sleep Talk** "Pikachu, receive the bolt!" The small rodent kept running, the electric move only increasing his special Attack. The body attack seemed to annoy the Normal Pokemon, who kept sleeping.

"Finish with **Electro Ball**!" Ash ordered. Amplified by the last lightning, Ash' starter fired a powerful sphere of electricity from his tail. The blast hit Snorlax dead on, creating a plume of thick smoke. When it settled, the Normal Pokemon had swirls in his eyes, completely out cold before it could have fully recovered.

"Pokeball, catch!" Ash threw an empty Pokeball, which it swallowed Snorlax in full. The young trainer waited for the signal. At last, the third pin noise indicated a perfect capture for him.

"Nice job, Ash" Lorelei complimented towards her student.

The trainer from Kanto checked his Pokedex and the data about his new Snorlax. Now Ash finally understood why both Ivysaur and Charizard had been ineffective against Snorlax. His abilities **Immunity** stopped him from been poisoned while **Thick Fat** reduced the damage from Ice and Fire moves.

Thankfully, Ash had now added a powerful member to his increasing family.

After been given a dozen of grapefruits as a thanks for helping, Ash and Lorelei returned to the ship ready to go to Shamouti Island for the summer festival.

For some reason, the young trainer felt that something else was coming his way.

* * *

Something else was indeed coming Ash's way. Floating over the three Elemental Island near Shamouti Island was a giant flying machine. A young man no older than thirty years old was sitting upon his throne-like chair, staring to the islands beneath. He was dressed in a grey attire with spiky green hair. He was after the Four Legendary Pokemon, who lived there. His stone prophecy perfectly stated that if the beasts weren't stopped then it would be the end of the world. But the world wasn't important to him. He only wanted to collect every Legendary Pokemon for his personal amusement.

"Computer, get in course with the nearest Elemental island" The man ordered to the computer, his tone happy while his eyes watched through the window.

"_Setting course towards Fire Island, home of the Titan of Fire, Moltres_" The robotic voice of the computer said.

"Excellent, things are going as I have planned" The man stated happily, his eyes not leaving the scene below.

They had reached Fire island. And the ice cannons were already firing against the sleeping Legend inside. The Titan of Fire would appear and he would be captured. And then he Three Legendary Birds from Kanto would be his property. And after them, the Guardian of the Seas would be the next and ultimate catch.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 3:**

**The girl, who took the couple to Grapefruit Island is the same lady as in the Second Movie.**

**I changed a lot of things with Snorlax. I think he can be one of the strongest Pokemons if properly trained. But again, any Pokemon can be.**

**We have the foreshadowing of the important and only movie of this story. Once Ash goes to Johto he won't go through any other movie. Sorry for doing that but I can't distract myself with the movies.**

* * *

**The hero moves forward into his journey. See next chapters to see how he does!**


	4. The Power of One

**Unexpected Twist**

**Chapter 4, people! And by far the longest of this story. Without counting those with Lemon but they don't count. I can't believe how many responses I obtained for my last two chapters. Both good and bad but anyone counts in my opinion.**

**Now we are at the 2nd movie, where the Legendary Birds show up along with the Guardian of the Sea and the prophecy comes to be. And Ash will get a couple of surprises on the way.**

**However, I have to start my studies on Monday and I won't update in a long time. That's why I updated two chapters in one day. Sorry to all of my fervent readers.**

**The poll in my profile is closed. And apparently this story and "Champions of Sinnoh" will have sequels. But I won't start working on them until the original stories have concluded. That's the end and nothing will change my mind about that.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Power of One**

The ship kept cruising through the peaceful sea water in the Orange Archipelago, two days after the adventures in Grapefruit Island. The sky was clean of any cloud, flying-type Pokemon passing by over the high atmosphere without a problem and Water Pokemon swimming in the calm waves. The Ice mistress tilted casually against the boat railing inhaling the scent of the sea.

Despite the nice weather, Ash was having a powerful migraine racking his brain. He tried not to show it, though. He didn't want to worry Lorelei or Maren for nothing. Pikachu jumped on his trainer' shoulder, noticing something was going wrong with him.

"_Hey boss, something wrong?_" Pikachu asked towards his trainer. But Ash didn't hear his Pokemon repeating his name as he always did. He heard clear words in English language.

"Hold on buddy" Ash looked at his Electric starter like if he had been slapped in the face "Did you just call me, boss?"

"_Wait, you understand what I'm saying?_" The mouse Pokemon asked in surprise.

"I can...hear you" Both trainer and Pokemon stared at each other in utter shock. Ash then turned towards Lorelei, who was gazing at the bright sea waters. She hadn't obviously paid attention to the exchange of words between trainer and Pokemon.

"Lory, do you mind taking one of your Pokemon out?" Ash asked towards his teacher and lover. He wanted to see if Pikachu was only a coincidence or he was going delusional.

"Sure" The Elite trainer replied not knowing why the sudden question but it wasn't that big a deal. She released her Cloyster from her Pokeball. The teenager got close to the Shell Pokemon.

"Okay Cloyster, tell me something only you and Lorelei know" Ash asked towards the Pokemon. The red-haired beauty heard the question. It sounded a bit out of the blue. And very unusual to ask it towards a Pokemon.

"_She has been trying to teach me __**Ice Beam**__, but I still can't make it work_" The Water/Ice Pokemon replied. And Ash understood every word he had said.

"Cloyster has troubles with his **Ice Beam** technique" Ash stated and then looked at his red-haired mistress "Is that true, Lory?" The Elite trainer kept switching her sight from Ash to her Pokemon, her blue eyes obvious surprised.

"Yes, it is..." Lorelei replied, her eyes widening. Only she knew that fact about her own Pokemon "But Ash, how did you...?" Ash rose a hand to stop her.

"I just talked to him. I can understand Pokemon" The Pokemon trainer explained towards his teacher.

"Ash, that's..." Lorelei was left at a lose in what to say to that kind of statement. Talking to Pokemon was only possible if the Pokemon or the trainer were Psychics. That allowed to talk in their minds without using their mouths. But Ash had to be telling the truth. Cloyster wasn't a psychic Pokemon and Ash wasn't a Psychic either. The only Psychic person Lorelei knew off was the Gym Leader Sabrina in Saffron City.

Before any of the two trainers could say anything about the topic, however, the boat was suddenly rocked to the core, jerking from side to side. The trainers lost their balance and ended up with Lorelei on top of Ash lying on the floor. That was a position he appreciated a lot but on more private places instead of the deck of a boat.

The Electric mouse jumped into the boat's railing, looking at the far horizon. Dark clouds were gathering in the distance, blue lightnings already flashing with a dark omen to come.

"Pikachu, what's going on?" Ash asked towards his starter. The sudden new Poke language ability could wait for an explanation later.

"_Something's wrong, boss. The storm is not natural_" The Pokemon replied towards his trainer, the boat shaking by the constant water ways.

* * *

The ship had made it to Shamouti island's beach in one piece. Good thing that Maren was a great sailor. The two Pokemon trainers jumped onto the sand glad to be back on solid ground.

"We luckily made it" Lorelei stated, whipping her red hair away from her face. She would thank Maren later.

"I doubt that" Ash replied quizzically, looking at a group of weird-dressed people at the beach. All of them had giant masks of birds, repeating the blue, the yellow and red colors. Lorelei, however, chuckled and looked at her trainee.

"Don't worry, Ash. It's the welcoming committee at this time" Lorelei explained towards her student "It's the festival we talked about" The teenager shrugged his shoulders.

"Maren!" A female voice said from behind one of the masks. She removed it to show a cute lady in her eighteen, maybe nineteen years looking at her sailor friend "It's good to see you"

"Caroline, it's been so long" The sailor lady greeted her friend "Are you the maiden this year too?" The green-haired sailor lady asked.

"Not this time. Now my sister Melody is in charge" Carol said. She looked around for her "Where is she by the way?"

"I'm right here. The only sane person among the ridiculous costumes" The teenager girl dressed in more casual clothes with sunglasses and a green hat stated, obviously annoyed towards her elder sister. Ash didn't need to be an expert to hear the sarcasm in her voice. Carol sighed looking at the two trainers.

"I apologize to all of you. That rambunctious thing is my little sister, Melody" Carol said towards the two new Pokemon trainers, who smiled by her comment "Sorry I didn't get your names"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, she's Lorelei" The trainer from Kanto introduced himself. Then the Electric mouse jumped from the boat and landed on his trainer' shoulder.

"A Pikachu. That means you are a Pokemon trainer!" Carol said excited for a reason Ash didn't know.

"Yeah, I think" Ash said eyebrow raised. The dressed people started cheering making Ash and Lorelei looked at each other the both clueless. A bird-masked man stepped through the partying crowd towards the teenager.

"The ancient Legend foretold your arrival. And only with you can the Guardian vanquish the Titans of Fire, Ice and Lighting" The man lifted his mask to show he was an elder man with white hair "In your hands, Chosen One, rests the world and its fate"

"Um, thanks?" The young trainer responded insecure of what to do or say to that statement.

"So you are a Pokemon trainer?" Melody asked now next to Ash, checking him out from behind her sunglasses. She smirked a bit "Not bad. At least you are quite hot. Here's your welcome kiss" The teenager went forward and planted a small kiss on Ash's cheeks. The trainer didn't blush obviously not affected by her.

* * *

Later that night, the teenager sat next to his teacher in a table in a hut having dinner.

"You know Lory, I didn't remember been elected Chosen One as part of the trip here" Ash whispered towards his trainer sitting next to him.

"Neither did I" Lorelei replied "I only expected some music and... well some private time" Ash chuckled. You didn't need to be a genius to understand what she meant.

"You and me both" Ash said a bit crestfallen. They were interrupted when a great tune started playing over the hut.

The music sounded peaceful and Melody showed in the stadium, playing it with her unique shell-made flute. She was now dressed in a white dress and veil covering her head.

Melody stopped her music and ran towards Ash kneeling in front of him. Normally a guy would approve of a lady dropping to her knees. But Ash didn't exactly want a public scene.

"Oh Chosen One, you must climb to the shrine to right the wrong, and the world will heal by the Guardian' song" Melody stated towards the Chosen One. The trainer rose an eyebrow by her rather grim statement.

"Okay, nice poem. Now how about you explain in English?" Ash said not in a very polite way. But to be fair, they had pushed him into this so he wasn't going to befriend anyone.

"It's easy. Besides, all the Chosen One eventually return. Maybe without a limb but very much alive" Melody explained, making the trainer look at her with an eyebrow raised. That sounded so great for a holiday.

"Melody!" Carol said indignated towards her sister. Melody casually waved her off without concern.

"You only have to get the glass balls from the islands. One fire, ice and lightning" The maiden explained to the Chosen One of the annual Festival "You place them on the shrine and then I play my song and that's the end of the show" The young trainer from Kanto checked around to see all the people looking at him in expectations. Talking about social pressure.

"Okay" Ash simply stated and stood up putting his red cap back on his head. His amber eyes looked firm at the young lady "Go wait for me in the shrine. I'll be back with the treasures"

"Relax Ash, the first day is only for party" Melody said grabbing Ash's hand. Besides, if Ash was here then maybe she could try to lure him into staying. He was much more handsome than the other Chosen Ones.

"Sorry but I really want to get this over with" Ash replied getting free maybe a bit forcefully from the young lady "Hey Maren, you think you can take me there?"

"No problem" The sailor replied. Pikachu jumped on his trainer' shoulder as he followed Maren to the boat. Then he heard footsteps next to him. The teenager saw Lorelei walking alongside him.

"You are coming?" The trainer asked to his teacher/lover.

"I didn't spend so much training on you so you just suddenly disappear" The Elite trainer said only half serious. For some reason, the festival and that 'prophecy' everyone talked about sounded familiar to her.

"Fine with me" Ash said. Besides any help to get the festival done quickly was appreciated.

* * *

Ash, Lorelei and Maren had made it to Fire island in one piece, going for the relic there after having to sort over a random powerful storm. The giant waves had almost toppled the ship over but luckily, Lory's Pokemon knew enough attacks to part the waves. Ash and Pikachu ran up a set of stairs carved in the stones. There were many stone pillars framing the limits of the walk.

As the trainer ran down towards the Fire shrine he saw a bird statue with a red sphere in its peck. Ash clutched it with his hands. The trainer removed the relic and saw it had a small flame inside it but it wasn't burning his skin. Ash saw Lorelei at the edge of the stairs panting.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked in concern towards his lover.

"Good thing I didn't bring high heels" Lorelei stated. She had been smart in using sandals. Running with high-heel shoes was never fun. Any lady knew about it.

"Yeah, they can be a bit uncomfortable" Ash joked. But that earned him a playful nudge in the arm.

A powerful screech suddenly reached the two trainers, who looked into the cloudy sky. A yellow-shinning thing descended right in front of the Pokemon trainers and a wave of blue plasma covered the Fire shrine. The teacher and student stared in shock at the powerful lightning-covered Zapdos. His lightnings hit rocks and boulders with great concentrated force.

Pikachu then started firing bolts towards Zapdos. But what others would view as an electric attack, Ash saw and heard an electrical conversation.

"_Where is Moltres?_" The Electric mouse asked the Legend of Kanto.

"_Moltres does not rule here anymore. This is my new domain!_" The Titan said, sending a powerful electric bolt in response. The attack pushed Pikachu backwards but was timely catched by his trainer.

If one legend couldn't be enough, an **Ice Beam** came from above aimed at Zapdos but missed its mark. The blue-feathered Articuno descended, obviously wanting to claim the island of Fire for himself too. His own presence made the blue plasma to disappear replaced by a snow storm created by the flap of his wings. The two humans started shaking by the coldness emanated from the Titan of Ice himself. The two Legends roared towards each other trying to intimidate the other. The yellow fought against the blue for dominance.

That was when all the static surrounding Zapdos was absorbed into the sky. Ash and Lorelei looked at a gigantic aircraft descending and absorbing the electricity of the powerful Legend. Suddenly electric rings shot from the machine's base and went towards the two titans. They took into the air using their bolts of electricity and ice to keep the machines at bay. But the capture devices eventually surrounded them in a prison.

Sadly the rings also surrounded Ash, Lorelei and Pikachu, sending them through the ship's base inside.

* * *

"Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno" The young trainer said surprised to see the three legends at the same time. But sadly it wasn't in a better time. Because Lorelei and himself were inside a hanging cage in between the trapped legends.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected" The man's voice of Lawrence the Third stated coming from the ceiling. He was sitting in a technological chair looking at the extra people in his house "But don't worry. As soon as my mission is over I will leave you without harm in the nearest island" He pressed a button in his chair and the two humans and Pikachu were free but fell to the floor hard.

"Who do you think you are?!" Ash blurted out angry towards the man in anger "What kind of trainer does this to Pokemon?!" The man chuckled for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Oh but I'm just a collector" The man replied very calmed "These three Legends, however, are only the keys towards a bigger trophy" Lorelei widen her eyes. She had heard about this. The three legends and the powerful Guardian.

"The Guardian of the Sea!" Lorelei said out loud.

"Very good my lady" The Pokemon Collector said affirmatively towards the Elite trainer of Kanto "My objective is to possess the Four Legendary Pokemon, who are living in the Orange Island" There was a beep in his chair "Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment with a legend" His chair went high into the upper level.

"That bastard!" Ash cursed his hands tightening. His eyes again glistered with blue light. But Lory didn't see it as she was reading a carved stone with ancient writing.

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice or Lighting, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash" Lorelei started reading the old stone as Ash heard each of her words "Though the water's great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail and thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh Chosen one, into thine hands bring together all three, their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea"

"I don't get it" The teenager asked scratching his head "What is it, some kind of poem?" The Ice Elite Four shook her head negatively.

"I thought it was too. My grandmother used to tell me the same story when I was young" Lory said to her student her azure eyes looking at him "But now I see is more than a fairy tale. It's a prophecy" Ash pondered on that. His amber eyes darted at the trapped legends.

"Prophecy or not, destroying the world it's not something I will allow!" Ash said his eyes again gaining a momentary blue glitter "Pikachu, use **Thunder** to free Moltres!" Ash ordered pointing at the captured Titan of Fire. The Electric mouse fired the powerful attack, which clashed against the force field. But it didn't bulge. Ash got his other Pokeball "Ivysaur, **Mud shot**, Wartortle, **Bubble Beam**!" The teenager called out his Pokemon, who started blasting the prison.

Seen her student acting, Lorelei decided not to fall behind. She also called out three of her Ice Pokemon.

"Guys, you have to release Zapdos! Glaceon, use **Ice Shard**, Lapras use **Ice Beam** and Cloyster use **Water Gun**!" The Ice Mistress of Kanto ordered. Her Pokemon fired the Ice and Water moves, making Zapdos wake up from his sleeping. Two explosions resounded over the ship and now Moltres and Zapdos were free, their wings wide open. The legends widen their mouths and unleashed a combined Fire/Electric blast towards Articuno, releasing him as well. The three Elemental titans roared and shot through the walls of the aircraft into the outside. They started blasting all over the ship towards their human captor. The aircraft lost its floating capability and started falling on Lighting Island.

"Let's get out of here!" Ash said frantically, recalling his Pokemon into their Pokeball. Lorelei did the same and the two started running towards the big hole from where the Pokemon had escaped. As they run through the snowy path of the Lightning Island, the ship behind them started falling on one side. The ship hit the Thunder Shrine and sent its Lightning Orb flying away. As Ash run he saw the yellow sphere rolling in the snow. He jogged towards it and picked it up.

"Lucky us, buddy" Ash said to his Pokemon starter with a grin. He took the ball in his pocket and kept running. Sadly there was no way to swim back to the Shrine in Shamouti. The former liquid ocean was completely frozen. But even if the ice was hard enough for the two trainers to walk on its surface. they knew that running would be pointless. Mostly because the three legends clashing on the sky, their missed blasts landing on the frozen sea. And any of those attacks could land on them and be their instant doom.

Before Ash or Lorelei could think of a plan, a gigantic whirlpool erupted from the frozen sea, heading high all the way up to the heavens and hitting the three legends. They yelled in pain after been hit by the water construct. Then the water tornado disappeared just as fast as it had arrived. But even with that help, Ash and Lorelei knew something had to be done to calm the Pokemon down before everything went straight to Hell.

"We have to go to Ice Island" Ash stated looking at the distant island. The only way to finish everything was with three relics. Ash only had two so far. He looked at Lorelei, who nodded. "Charizard, I choose you!" The Fire /Flying Pokemon appeared roaring. He lowered his neck towards his trainer, who nodded. He jumped on his back ready to go. But the trainer felt another weight behind him.

"I'm not leaving you alone, specially now" Lorelei said smiling her hand holding Ash's. Ash smiled by her determination, planting a small kiss in her lips. Charizard took off, flying over the frozen sea at great speeds. Suddenly the Lightning Titan descended. Ash, Lorelei and Pikachu looked at him flying closer to them with wary eyes.

"_Don't interfere, human. This doesn't concern you at all!_" The Titan of Lightning said angry, firing his powerful **Thunderbolt**. Pikachu stepped in front of his trainer, taking the attack head on without taking damage. Now with extra special Attack, the Electric rodent fired his own **Thunderbolt**. But Zapdos received no damage and attacked again but stronger. He obviously had **Lightning Rod** as his ability too.

"It does concern me when you put in danger the planet and everyone I care for!" Ash replied, his voice bold and decisive. Without him noticing, his eyes were slowly changing into a dark blue color. Zapdos was surprised that a human answered him back. Especially because humans didn't understand Pokemon. Or had shiny blue eyes for that matter too.

The Titan of Lightning suddenly yelled in agony, a powerful **Ice Beam** coming from above and sending him spiraling down. Articuno chased after his Thunder counterpart.

But even with the two Legends distracted, The Titan of Fire was still coming at the trainer couple at tremendous speeds. The Legendary Pokemon quickly catched up to Charizard. Its peak opened wide and the massive **Flamethrower** shot through the sky, threatening to turn the two trainers and their Pokemons into cinders.

However, Lorelei saw below that Articuno was still trying to engage with Zapdos. That gave them an advantage. She removed one of her own Pokeballs.

"Slowbro, use **Psychic** to divert Moltres's attack towards Articuno!" The Ice Mistress ordered, her Psychic/Water Pokemon's eyes shinning blue. The move took hold, the mighty **Flamethrower** changing courses into the Titan of Ice, who was flying down. The fire move hit Articuno, who plummeted down without control into the snowy ground below weaken by his type disadvantage.

While he tried to stood up, Zapdos came from above, using **Drill Peck** against him. The Legendary Ice type screeched in agony. But even if he could be weak, the Ice bird wasn't going to give up. He summoned his **Ancient Power** in his mouth, the white sphere of energy hitting Zapdos point blank. The Rock move caused serious damage to the Titan of Lightning, who skidded through the surface of the frozen seas. Articuno went back to the air, his speed increased by **Ancient Power**' side effect. He shot after Moltres, a blue sphere appearing on his pick. The **Hydro Pump** engulfed the Titan of Fire, earning a yell of pain from the Legendary bird of Flames.

Ash sighed. Now they had a breathing room. They didn't know for how long it would last, however, so it was better to take the advantage while it existed.

* * *

Finally, Charizard landed on Ice island, Ash leaving his back and running towards the Ice statue of Articuno. On its peck was the Ice Sphere, with a lighting moving inside its crystal surface. Ash quickly grabbed his last treasure and climbed back on his Pokemon's back.

"Okay, let's go Charizard, full speed!" Charizard roared, his flight heading for the island back to the shrine. But now things were going bad. The three Legendary Birds were aiming at them, like if the Legends had made a temporal truce and decided to gang on the two trainers. Articuno fired his **Ice Shard**, the rain of icicles stopped by Lorelei' Slowbro. Meanwhile, Charizard stopped Moltres' **Fire Blast** with his green-colored **Dragon Pulse**. But that left Zapdos all the space to attack Ash and the others with a mighty **Thunder**. Everyone yelled in pain, electricity coursing through all of them. Only Pikachu remained standing without damage but his own Electric attacks were useless against the Titan of his own element.

The voltaic attack stopped but now Charizard was knocked out, spiraling down through the air into the frozen ocean below. Lorelei, Ash and Pikachu were barely hanging onto the Fire/Flying Pokemon, the gravity bringing them closer to a certain death.

"Charizard, hold on!" Ash pleaded, but it apparently fell on deaf ears. His Fire Pokemon was falling through the sky, unable to come back to consciousness. The teenager saw his lover and his friends plummeting down as he looked helpless to save them.

Ash couldn't let his friends die. Not now, not ever. His eyes opened again shinning in full dark blue. A sudden blue sphere encompassed the lady and the two Pokemon keeping them air-bound. The trainer felt a new energy coursing through his body, like empowering him.

"Enough!" Ash ordered, his voice imposing and not backing down towards the Legends. The sphere around his lover and Pokemon was of a glistering shade of azure. The three Titans of Kanto stared in shock at the powerful display of rare energies from the human. They didn't stop though. They opened their beaks and fired their **Ice Beam**, **Thunder Shock** and **Flamethrower** into Ash. But the powerful sphere sent the blasts back to their owners, who screamed in pain.

But Ash started panting. Whatever new power he now had, he was running out of it. His body was straining to keep the sphere so non of his friends could fall.

That was when the frozen surface of the sea cracked again and the whirlpool appeared. This time, however, it pushed the blue sphere towards the shrine in Shamouti island. Luckily, Ash kept pouring power long enough for everyone to land in one piece. The shield disappeared and Ash was now lying in the snowy floor alongside Lorelei, Pikachu and Charizard. He was panting but he stood up. Ash helped Lorelei to get back up. She, however, looked at Ash like if her lover now had become a god.

The two Pokemon trainers turned their eyes and saw a snake-like Pokemon swimming inside the water twister that had saved them. The water construct exploded and the gigantic figure appeared. It stood six meters tall with a long neck and a log tail, a snow-white body with blue lines in the back. His definitive trait, however, was its massive wingspan almost fifteen feet wide like a small airplane.

The two trainers recognized the powerful Legendary Pokemon Lugia.

The gigantic Guardian of the Sea opened his mouth and charged a giant **Shadow Ball**, firing it and hitting Moltres dead on. He then shot forward faster than the other legends and covered himself in a blue **Barrier**. He used the defense as offence, tackling his enemies away. The fight quickly resumed. But for all of the Birds' attacks, they were been quickly eluded by the faster Guardian of the Sea.

"_Fulfill your destiny_" Lugia's mind connected with Ash, who looked in shock at the massive Pokemon evading attacks from left to right without a problem. The Guardian of the Seas kept distracting the Legends as he waited for the prophecy to be fulfilled.

"Ash, I know what that was" Lorelei said towards her student, taking their eyes from the fight towards each other "It was Aura power"

"Aura?" Ash asked completely stunned by that term "But I thought only Pokemon could have that power" He had read that a Pokemon called Lucario was famous for using and detecting Aura of others.

"It's said that gifted people can develop those powers as well" Lorelei explained. Her eyes widen in realization "Ash, that's it!" The teenager looked at her expecting an explanation "You are the Chosen One"

"Yeah, Melody told me that already" The young trainer replied sighing.

"No, I mean in the prophecy" Lorelei explained "The world shall turn to ash. It's not ash of destruction. It's Ash the person" The teenager stared down at his hands. He focused his new powers and a blue light shone over his entire body. He stared at himself in surprise. Never he would have expected to develop a sudden power. Just when he was a Pokemon trainer, these kind of rare things had to happen.

"You know, Lory. I just wanted to be a Pokemon trainer" Ash said a bit amused knowing his life was not like the average trainer in the world. But that's what made it special for him "But if I have to save the world then let's go" Lorelei nodded, happy to see her young lover still with his determination intact.

The two started walking towards the old shrine, a place covered in snow with a giant altar in the middle. It was surrounded by rock pillars. There was a pinkish Pokemon standing in the shrine with a weird helmet on his face. Both Ash and Lorelei recognized the Pokemon Slowking, one of the evolutions of Slowpoke.

"_You must be the Chosen One_" The Pokemon said surprising both trainers because Lorelei also understood him "_Place the treasures on the shrine and help the Guardian tame the beast_" Ash nodded and walked decided towards the sacred place.

"Hey Ash" Melody's voice reached the two Pokemon trainers. They saw her running down the rock stairs towards them.

"Melody" Ash greeted the girl cordially "Are you ready for the song?" The festival maiden nodded detecting something had changed with the young teen in front of her. But what she couldn't tell.

The Aura trainer stood in front of the shrine looking at three empty slots one for each treasure of the islands. He placed them in their rightful place and a new green light shone over the sacred place. The snow started melting over the shrine revealing vibrant-colored flowers. But the Legends were still rampaging over the stormy sky only causing more havoc on the weather.

"_Now the maiden must play the song_" Slowking stated. Melody nodded and grabbed the shell flute. She started playing the song she had learnt by heart since she was little. But now the peaceful tone made the stone pillars shine in green light alternating with the music's rhythm. Then a new green liquid started spreading and fell into the frozen ocean. The ice melted and the sky got clearer revealing the dawning new day.

* * *

Meanwhile, high above the others, the Four Legends were flying around each other but no longer with evil intentions. Just circling each other in conversation.

"_Did you see that?_" Articuno asked towards his elemental friends.

"_I did. Such power within a human is unheard off_" Moltres stated. They were obviously referring to Ash "_And he was willing to give his life to save the world and those he cares for_"

"_Such qualities are too hard to come by with a trainer_" Lugia chimed in now, his eyes showing he was deep in thought with himself. Never he had come across such a person before. When he thought he would have to step in and save him the young man displayed a unique courage and power. The Psychic Legend made his choice "_That's why I'm going with him_"

"_Why?_" Zapdos asked now.

"_Because Arceus didn't prophesied about a weak of heart. The Chosen One is meant to be a powerful trainer with great strength of body and spirit_" The Guardian of the Sea replied.

"_Guess there is no point in arguing_" The Fire Titan stated now thinking. The trainer had also reelased him despite everything he had done "_What the hell, I am coming with you, Lugia_"

"_Moltres, you too?_" Zapdos asked again.

"_What can I say?_" The Titan of Flames said sounding amused "_Traveling must be better than just sleeping inside a cave just for us to come out and perform a light show_" The Fire Legend stated.

"_Only you brother_" The Ice Titan said with what passed as a sigh. He turned to his lightning brother "_This is what humans call social pressure, isn't it?_"

"_Whatever. The world is not going to end because we aren't around_" Zapdos commented flying alongside his Ice brother. At least they would now have more open spaces to fly.

"_Then why inventing a prophecy about world destruction?_" Articuno asked. All the years they had fought were just for nothing?

"_Maybe Jirachi was trying to play a joke on the humans. You know how he is_" The Lightning Titan commented now.

"_Remember that time when he, Celebi and Victini played a joke on Cresselia?_" Moltres said now "_Wow, the massive destruction almost made Darkrai fell in love with her_"

* * *

"It's over" Ash stated with a smile, the morning sun bright over the skyline.

"Or maybe not!" Lorelei stated out loud worried looking at the incoming Pokemon. The Four Legends were flying through the sky coming right at them. They landed in front of the two trainers.

"Leave now, or I will defeat you again!" Ash ordered, his body again exuding with the power of Aura. He had a Pokeball in hands just in case they didn't listen. Next to him, Lorelei was also ready for anything. However, the legends bowed their heads towards the Aura trainer.

"_You can relax, Chosen One_" Lugia interfered before things could get out of control speaking in a loud voice everyone could hear "_We are not here to harm anyone. In fact we are here to compliment on your actions of this day_"

"_Because of you, the prophecy is finally fulfilled and we are now free from the cycle of destruction_" Moltres said now. While that last statement was a bit of a lie, it certainly had to feel real for the humans "_And now we would be honored if you let us travel alongside you_"

"What?!" Ash blurted out loud. Lorelei and Melody looked at the young trainer. Four Legends wanted to travel with him.

"_The abilities you displayed today showed us that you are no common trainer_" Lugia stated now "_You protect and care for your Pokemon as much as they protect and care for you. Such a deep bond it's just unheard off, even among Legendary Pokemon. And we would feel grateful if you would allow us to share that especial bond_" The Aura trainer looked at his starter and then at his lover and then Melody, thinking what to do. Capturing a Legendary Pokemon wasn't what he expected in his journey. But now four were offering to go with him.

Ash chuckled to himself. Just like he had said to Lory before, his life was not like the common trainer.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. And it's an honor to welcome you to my family" Ash said to the four Legends in front of him. He shot four of his empty Pokeballs, the red light engulfing their bodies and closed them inside the small red-and-white ball. The spheres trembled. But they didn't burst. It was a perfect capture.

"Ash, you...I...They" The beautiful red-haired trainer stammered for words to what she had just been witness to. Ash chuckled by her stammering.

"Did I ever tell you look adorable when you are the one who is shocked about something?" The young trainer teased his lover.

"Don't try to tease me, young man!" The red-haired said now blushing a bit "You just captured Four Legendary Pokemon!" The teenager shook his head.

"Actually, they wanted to come with me willingly" The now Aura user replied bringing all of his Pokeballs out "Come out, guys!" Ash opened his eight Pokeballs showing Ivysaur, Wartortle, Charizard, Snorlax, and the new four members of the team.

"Okay guys, say hello to your new teammates" Ash said towards his Kanto starters and Snorlax "They are Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Lugia" Ivysaur, Wartortle, Snorlax and Charizard looked amazed by the four new marvelous and imposing Pokemon of myths.

Lorelei turned her head hearing a sound. A man was coming down the mountain. He had grey hair and a white lab coat on.

"Hey Professor Oak" Ash greeted towards the Pokemon expert from Pallet Town. He had decided to investigate what was the deal with the climate changes. But his helicopter had a malfunctioned and crashed near the mountain of the shrine.

"Ash, my lad" The professor from Pallet Town panted, not exactly surprised that the young man was in the middle of the chaos. It had happened before "How do you get in the middle of this kind of drama?"

"One could say it was foretold that it would happen" Ash joked making Lorelei chuckle. Obviously the professor didn't get the prophecy joke.

"Dear Arceus!" The old professor stated in utter surprise, his eyes staring at the four Legends standing powerful on top of the shrine. He had heard about Legendary Pokemon but never he had been so close to one, much less four.

"By the way Professor, could I talk to you about something?" Ash asked to the Pokemon expert from his town, who looked at him with a stun look "I think I'm going to need five or six extra Pokeballs once I head for Johto"

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 4:**

**I changed a lot of the fight. I think that Four Legendaries fighting can have more powerful attacks to harm each other aside from what we saw.**

**And so Ash now has powers and four Legendary Pokemon. Who can say he has a bad life?**

**Lawrence is dead. Or alive. I really don't care.**

* * *

**And so the Aura trainer now has made new powerful friends to help him in the future. See next chapter!**


	5. Time For a New League

**Unexpected Twist**

**The 5th chapter has come just with the 4th! Sorry if it took so long but people have been turning more vocal about this story. Not exactly unusual for me though. I've received my fair share of insults just because I suddenly went to Pokemon and didn't stay on Dragon Ball.**

**Also I'm updating the two chapters because I will only be able to work on my stories at weekends. That if I'm lucky enough.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Time For a New League**

It had been almost a full month since Ash had obtained his Four Legendary Pokemon in Shamouti Island. He and Lorelei had returned to Mandarin Island, where they might try to enjoy the last couple of days before Ash had to leave for the Johto region. That also gave time for the young trainer to see what his new Legends could fully do. While they were notches of strength above the average Pokemon, non of them had a proper training against their specific weaknesses. That had been one of the first things Ash had made sure to train his Legends at. Every time Ash trained, Lorelei was left gobsmacked by the fact her student/lover could make Four of the rarest creatures of the world to obey him. Not that she was complaining. She could hang around Articuno, one of the top Ice Pokemon of the world. That was the dream of any Ice Pokemon Trainer.

Pokemon training wasn't the only thing Ash did. Aside from Lorelei. Obtaining more control of his new aura power had been hard during the first days. But amazingly, it only took the teenager only a week to gain the basics of his unusual energy. Now the Pokemon trainer was aiming his powers into creating defensive shields and spheres to attack anyone who tried to attack him. Mostly like the same attack the Pokemon Lucario was famous for.

And so the final day had come. The young trainer from Kanto got dressed in his usual black t-shirt and his blue jacket on top and his light blue pants. Next to him Lorelei also got dressed in her usual red top with her own jacket on top and her black skirt. The two had spent their last night together in what could be months to come. Though The ice Mistress made sure to leave her impression on her lover during their actions last night.

"So where are you going now?" Ash asked towards his teacher and lover. As much as he hated to say goodbye, the young trainer knew he had his own path to follow. He loved Lorelei for all that she did for him but Ash understood that some things had to be done by one alone.

"To visit a couple of friends in the other regions" Lorelei replied to her lover brushing her soft red hair behind her ears. She then looked at Ash's suspicious face and chuckled. "Don't worry, just all females. Most of the men aren't exactly worth-noting" Ash rose an eyebrow by that statement.

"Mostly? Who is worth-noting, then?" The raven-haired asked adjusting his trademark red cap over his spiky-haired head. Suddenly he felt Lory's arms around his neck. Not that he was complaining, mind you.

"Well, I found one two months ago, who is now standing in front of me" She landed a soft kiss on Ash's lips. The two lovers enjoyed the touch with each other while it lasted "What about you?" The young trainer recalled everything he had found out about Johto. That and this time the Aura trainer had a map in his bag. That could have saved a lot of arguments with Misty months ago. But everyone had to learn from experience at some point of life.

"First, I have to go to New Bark City to get registered for the Silver Conference" Ash explained "And then my badges and maybe catch some of the native Pokemon" That was something that confused the Elite trainer from Kanto. Her lover already had Ivysaur, Wartortle, Pikachu, Charizard, Snorlax and his four legends.

"Ash, how will you carry so many Pokemon with you?" The Ice trainer asked "You already have nine and that's already above the legal six" The raven-haired teenager laughed making her look at him with more intrigue.

"You see, Lory. I talked about it with Professor Oak" The raven-haired trainer started explaining towards his lover "And it's not obligatory to follow the six Pokemon rule" That statement surprised Lorelei "In fact there's no such rule for that. It's just something all trainers accept. It is true only six Pokemon are allowed into a full fight, but carrying them and training them can let you take as many as you can. The real problem is that not every trainer can cope with keeping track off so many Pokemon at the time" Of course, that wasn't the only thing Ash had talked with Professor Oak but that was for later.

"You never do things halfway, do you?" The red-haired beauty asked with a playful smirk, fixing her glasses over her nose bridge. Her student and lover just kept impressing her with each passing second. The two then remained on an awkward silence. But they knew that saying something would only bring their meeting to an end.

"Do you need a ride to the port?" Ash asked sounding very cassual "Lugia can certainly fly fast" Lorelei chuckled enjoying her student's antics. He could do anything to please her. The red-haired would miss him.

"So..." Ash started saying doubt in his voice. But was cut short by his trainer's lips smashing with his. The teenager felt his mistress's tongue deep in his throat almost violating him. And Ash felt compelled to let her do whatever she wanted with him.

"Don't worry, champ. We will meet soon" Lorelei stated, getting closer to Ash's ear "And we'll make up for the lost time" She whispered in a sultry tone, that always drove Ash insane. She yelped when her lover hoisted her up from her waist and planted a heated kiss in her lips. For an Ice Mistress, she was been ironically turned on quite often since she had met his student.

"I can't wait" The Aura trainer said grinning after breaking their fervid kiss. The two started walking away into their respective paths. Lorelei went towards the docks for her boat towards another region of the world. But Ash was moving towards a more separated area of the island to call out his Legendary friend.

The Ice Mistress smiled to herself as she kept her pace forward. She could already see Cynthia's face when she finally met Ash.

* * *

"Lugia, come out!" Ash called out his massive winged Legendary Pokemon in an open glade. The Diving Pokemon appeared in his massive splendor the soothing guardian music echoing over the place. Even after having him for more than a month, Ash still couldn't fathom the fact that the towering Pokemon in front of him heard his command.

"Okay Lugia, let's head for New Bark Town in Johto" Ash said climbing on his Legend's back. The Diving Pokemon nodded, his wings folding slightly before shooting.

"_Hold on tight, Ash. Flight is my element_" Lugia stated now. Ash and Pikachu did so, before they shot through the air faster than a speeding bullet. Ash and his starter were almost flung away from Lugia's back. The young trainer had flown on Charizard and he could say that his Fire starter was fast. He even traveled on his Three Legendary Birds and they were certainly much faster than Charizard. But the Guardian of the Sea had a level of might that only he could reach. The landscape beneath Ash was nothing but a blurred and distorted thing as Lugia flew like a living rocket through the sky.

* * *

After easily an hour of rapid-flight journey, Lugia descended on a more secluded area of New Bark Town near the forest. Normally most of the new trainers from Johto came to the town to obtain their Pokemon starters. It was just like what Ash had done back in Pallet Town one year ago when he had started his own journey. The trainer chuckled. He couldn't believe it had only been a year since his first moment as a trainer.

Ash recalled his Legendary Pokemon for a rest and then started walking through the small village with Pikachu perched on his shoulder as usual. He quickly found the technological lab of Professor Elm, the professor of the region just like Professor Oak was for Kanto. The teenager walked inside checking the place around. Ash quickly found the professor. He was dressed in the usual lab coat with a short brown hair and round glasses on his nose bridge. He was looking at the three starters of Johto. The creamy-skinned Grass Pokemon Chikorita, the blue/yellow fox Fire Pokemon Cyndaquil and the jumping crocodile Water Pokemon Totodile.

Ash chuckled by the irony. The only time he arrived on schedule to the lab, when there were still the usual Grass-Fire-Water starters, he couldn't chose one. But the trainer couldn't complain. Pikachu had turned out to be more powerful than the average starter.

"Oh, hi young fellow" The doctor said, realizing someone was in the lab, rubbing his temple "Sorry for not noticing you. These last couple of days have been a pain in the ass" Ash laughed by the comment.

"No problem professor. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I came to get registered for the Silver Conference" The Aura trainer explained. The teenager got close to the three starters and rubbed their heads. And the starters nuzzled in affection knowing they weren't in danger from the trainer. Professor Elm looked in surprise. The young man was not the usual trainer that was for sure.

"Oh, you are the young lad professor Oak talked a lot about" The professor of Johto said towards Ash "He told me great things about you and your Pokemon" Ash smiled by the praise. But hopefully not everything. He wanted to keep his Legends as a secret until he could reach the Silver Conference.

Before they could continue their talk, an Officer Jenny ran inside frantically along her dog-like Fire Pokemon Growlithe. She was carrying a green egg inside an incubator.

"Professor Elm, the Rangers found another egg!" Jenny said showing the egg. Ash looked in surprise. That egg didn't look like one he had seen before.

"Dear lord, that's great news" The professor said happily receiving the egg from the officer "They only found a dozen in the last week" The officer left just as hurried as she had arrived.

The professor looked at the teenager gazing at the egg with curiosity. Call him crazy but all the things his mentor had said about the young trainer seemed to be true. The starters weren't very close with random trainers, specially with one, who wasn't going to capture them. That told the professor that Ash had more than what met the eye.

"Here Ash" Professor Elm said, handing the egg over to the teenager.

"Wait, why are you giving me the egg?" Ash asked in shock, holding the egg so it wouldn't fall by accident. The Professor from Johto sighed before answering that painful question.

"A couple of weeks ago, one of the wild reserves of Tyranitars was attacked by some of the most dangerous Pokemon hunters" The professor of the Johto region explained. Ash widen his eyes. Tyranitars were among the few Pokemon to be considered Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon by their amazing power next to Dragonite, Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp, Hydreigon and Goodra. And all of the Tyranitars were known for their incomparable rage against anyone, who dared to invade their territory. Even with his Four Legendary Pokemon at the same time, Ash would call himself suicide if he had to enter a reserve full of wild Tyranitars. Especially nesting mothers. Professor Elm kept on with the dire news "A lot of Tyranitars perished on the fight or were gravely wounded by the attack. The Rangers were barely able to save a couple of unprotected eggs, one of them is the one you currently have"

"Dear Arceus!" The raven-haired boy said, sadness all over his face. He then stared down at the incubating egg on his gloved hands "So the mother of this egg..." Ash couldn't complete the phrase, knowing the tragic fate that had befallen to the mighty Tyranitars. Ash felt his hand clenching around the glass, the bright blue color of his aura slowly manifesting over his body in anger.

"_Boss, calm down, or you will crash the egg!_" Pikachu yelled towards his trainer. Ash's mind returned and his aura receded. The Professor fro Johto looked at the young Aura user with curiosity. That blue energy was certainly something he had never witnessed before.

"I promise, I will take great care of this egg" Ash promised honestly. He wouldn't let any harm came to his new baby Pokemon.

"I knew I could count on you, Ash" Professor Elm said happy to see that the egg would grow into a very powerful Pokemon. Then the professor of the region started tipping on his computer for a couple of minutes "And now you are officially registered for the Silver Conference" The professor then took a small rectangular box from one of the drawers of the desk "And this is your badge case"

"Thank you, professor Elm" Ash said to the professor of Johto. The teenager walked outside the lab carrying his new egg inside its incubator.

"Who would have thought it, Pikachu?" Ash asked to his starter, checking the dark green egg out. He couldn't believe one of the strongest Pokemon will be born as his son.

After having all of his Pokemon and the new Larvitar egg checked out in the Pokemon Center, the Aura trainer walked forward eager to start his adventure in the new region of the world.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 5:**

**Now Ash and Lorelei are separated. The next adult scene will be on Chapter 19. Of course, other girls will try to hit on Ash. But he is more mature than his cannon self.**

**How much time do you think it can take a legend like Lugia to cross over the regions? In my opinion, not a lot.**

**Okay, people might hate me for what I did to Tyranitar but I can't write everything as a bed of roses, can I?**

**Despite the Tyranitars and Hunters, it's not Jay. And no Hunter will show up in the story.**

**Lugia is Ash's top powerhouse. Just for you to know before hand. Because he will have quite a fight later on the story.**

**I don't know how trainers register for the League. Sometimes it's with the professor of the region, other times it's in a Pokemon Center. It's just confusing so I just go with the one I want.**

* * *

**Ash has finally started his journey to the Johto League with his new friends. See next chapter!**


	6. Adventures in Johto

**Unexpected Twist**

**The sixth chapter has come! It took some time to rearrange the Anime chapters to fit them but I managed to do it. I still can't update on every weekend though specially now that I'm back to my studies. I already apologize to all my fans.**

**Thanks for the positive comments, so please leave some more.**

**Now let's read this great story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Adventures in Johto**

After getting registered for the Silver Conference with Professor Elm, Ash and his Pokemon team headed for their first Gym badge in Violet City. The young trainer from Pallet Town and his Electric starter found themselves enjoying the trip there. It brought a lot of good old memories from their first journey a year ago. But this time, however, things were much different. Ash knew that challenges were going to rise but he wasn't going to be pushed around like a rookie. He did not only had his own Aura powers but also his powerful Pokemon backing him up.

The days in the region of Johto had no dull time at all. Ash made sure all of his Pokemon remained on top condition and on constant training, sometimes trying to learn new moves or gain more resistance to their type disadvantage. Even his Four Legendaries were put through the paces by the young trainer. Just like his training with Lorelei, Ash made sure the Four Legends could be able to hold against their particular weaknesses or just against any move. And considering they were already powerful on their own right, making four Legends even more Legendary was certainly a challenge. And Ash enjoyed challenges.

However, his Pokemon weren't the only ones, who trained like mad people. Ash himself spent a lot of time gaining more control of his inner aura and how to focus it on the outside. So far Ash could create dome shields to protect himself or if he wanted, to keep someone inside as a prisoner. Also his aura could be concentrated on his eyes, which allowed Ash to see the aura of other people and Pokemon, even if they were hiding behind objects. It was like a personal X-Ray machine on his eyes. And apparently, the Aura could be used unconsciously to detect the feelings of people and Pokemon and if they were being honest or not. The raven-haired trainer was certain to use all of his gift to the fullest.

* * *

After a small journey of two weeks from New Bark City without further incidents worth noting, Ash and Pikachu heard noises coming nearby from the bushy forest. The trainer decided to investigate the fuzz not wanting a wild Pokemon to randomly attack him. Because he had his green egg in his bag and if anything were to happen to it then Ash wasn't going to mince using violence. And neither would his Pokemon. The small egg, even unhatched had already become a member of his family. And Ash's Pokemon protected one another with their lives.

Ash quickly found out a young teenage girl in a clearing, almost his same age. The girl seemed to be a brand new starter, dressed in yellow and black t-shirt with shorts and with a baseball cap on her head, that said Electabuzz. She was along a small quadruped Pokemon with creamy skin and one leaf on its head. And the Pokemon also had an Electabuzz bandanna. For what Ash had found out about Johto, the Pokemon was a Chikorita, the Grass starter along Fire Cyndaquil and Water Totodile.

The name of the girl was Casey and she was a great fan of the Electabuzz baseball team. She was the third generation of fans in her family and now as a freshly-started Pokemon trainer, she was trying to properly give all of her Pokemon the same fanaticism.

The Grass starter was standing against a Rattata, trying to use **Tackle** to bring it down. But the normal-type Pokemon eluded the attack by jumping to its left and went for a **Bite** attack.

"Okay Chikorita, let's go for a perfect home run, use **Vine Whip**!" Casey ordered with enthusiasm, her Pokemon shooting the two extra limbs towards the Rat Pokemon. The extra limbs entangled Rattata's legs and tripped him down and then forcefully smashed him into a tree trunk. It was quickly knocked out with swirls in his eyes.

"Pokeball catch!" The new trainer threw the Pokeball, which swallowed Rattata in a red light. After an eery silence, the pin sound came, signaling a good capture.

"That was amazing" Ash stepped out of hiding and complimented the girl. Casey rubbed her head innocently. She wasn't expecting an audience for her first capture.

"Thanks" The baseball-dressed girl thanked the praise from the unexpected trainer. He certainly didn't look like a newbie. She introduced herself with a shake of hands "I'm Casey from New Bark Town and this is my starter Chikorita" The Grass Pokemon chirped happily.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto" The raven-haired boy introduced himself "And he is Pikachu" The starter chirped happily liking the attention.

"Wow, a Pikachu. They are so rare to find! And they are so cute too" Casey squealed in delight, checking the mouse Pokemon out, who scratched his head without knowing what to do.

"Let me guess, because of his colors?" Ash guessed the most obvious reason ever.

"Right on the spot" Casey replied, not noting that Ash was being sarcastic to her "I don't know if you have guessed but I'm a great fan of the Electabuzz, the best baseball team ever!"

"Well, I don't know anything about baseball so I'll take your word for that" Ash replied, trying to sound honest. He really didn't want to start an argument over a sport he didn't care a lot. It was better to keep things cool with his new friend.

"So you will catch a Pikachu?" The teenager asked Casey, who instantly nodded.

"If I find one" Casey replied "My goal is to catch all Pokemon with yellow and brown stripes. One Pikachu, one Elekid and one Beedrill" Ash rose an eyebrow. That was an odd goal to reach. But Ash knew that everyone had a path on their lives so it was better not to argue.

"So tell me Ash, are you going for the Silver Conference?" The baseball fan-girl asked, curious about the new trainer in front of her.

"You bet I am" The raven-haired Pokemon trainer from Kanto replied with enthusiasm "I wanted to go for the Indigo Plateau a couple of months ago but I only ended up in the sixteen best"

"Really?" The baseball fan girl asked very interested. She just found what she wanted. A challenge. She pumped her fist "Cool! Why don't we have a fight?" Ash widen his eyes. He wasn't expecting a challenge right away. But the trainer wasn't going to turn down a chance to fight.

Of course, it might be too much for Casey but she had to learn from someone.

"Okay then. But I'm not one to hold back my true strength just because you are new trainer" Ash said with a smirk. He draw one of his Pokeballs to his hands.

"No better way to do it" Casey replied, one Pokeball in her hand "How about three on three?"

"Sounds good to me" Ash replied, removing his Pokeball and throwing it on the battlefield "Go Charizard!" The Fire/Flying Pokemon showed up in full splendor. Casey looked in surprise by the fully-evolved Pokemon from Kanto. Ash wasn't kidding. That Pokemon looked like a giant. It had to go through a rigorous training for sure.

"Go Pidgey!" Casey threw the Pokeball and the Normal/Flying Pokemon showed up. Ash scratched his cheek a bit. This fight might indeed be an overkill. But the experienced trainer could still vividly remember how it felt to be the rookie one.

And that small Bird Pokemon made him remember of his good friend back in Kanto protecting the flock of Pidgeottos and Pidgeys. Ash had promised to go get her back and maybe after the Johto League was over he could do just that.

"Okay Pidgey, start with **Quick Attack**!" The Electabuzz lady ordered. The Flying Pokemon shot forward at great speeds. Charizard remained on his spot, not needing to move in the slightest. The small Pokemon crashed head first into the Fire starter and casually bounced off without landing any damage on Charizard. The Fire Pokemon barely stood there and the Flying Pokemon bounced against his belly. And yet the flying Pokemon was already knocked out with swirls on his eyes crashing into a tree by the bouncing.

"Wow, that was quick" Casey stated surprise on her face by how easy Charizard took her Pokemon down. Or by how much of a non-effort he had performed. It was obvious Ash had done some serious training on his team. She recalled her Pokemon and readied her next one "Go Rattata!" Now the freshly-captured Normal Pokemon stood against Charizard.

"Go with **Tackle!**" Casey ordered and her Pokemon charged using his body as a weapon.

"Charizard, kick Rattata away" Ash ordered. The Dragon-like Pokemon moved his leg back and once Rattata was close enough, he kicked the Normal-type Pokemon away. It was knocked out just as quickly against another tree "Not to be pessimistic, Casey. But I think that was your second strike"

"Don't think you can use baseball against me, Ash!" Casey replied, recalling her Rattata and looking down at her Grass starter "Your turn, Chikorita!" The baseball fan girl said towards the Grass Pokemon, who stepped into the arena ready for the fight. Charizard just looked at his opponent still not amused "Start with **Razor Leaf**!" The Grass-type starter whipped the leaf on her head, the barrage of leaves heading for Charizard.

"Finish with a low-powered **Flamethrower**!" Ash countered. Charizard opened his maw and fired a very small fire ball. The flames, however, still burnt the leaf attack and also engulfed the small Chikorita in full. Once the fire died down, Chikorita fell knocked out and covered in ashes.

"Wow, Ash. You are good" The new trainer from Johto stated, recalling Chikorita and shaking hands with Ash. She knew when she was beaten but it helped her understood how much she had yet to go "I see I have a lot of training before I catch up to you" She pumped her arms like Ash normally did, when excited "But once I have my Electabuzz I'll show you!" Ash looked at her curiously.

"You want to have an Electabuzz?" Ash asked recalling his fully-evolved Pokemon.

"Yeah, I mean, what kind of Electabuzz fan would I be without Elekid's final form?" The baseball fan girl replied in full honesty. Ash scratched his head.

"Um Casey, Elekid's final form is Electivire" Ash replied informing his friend of her mistake. He brought his Pokedex out and showed Casey the final form of Elekid. She was left gobsmacked. The fangirl certainly didn't know about that fact.

"That makes it even better!" Casey said confident while pumping her fists a second later. Ash recoiled a bit "Imagine an Electivire in an Electabuzz team!" "She started running "Sorry Ash, got to heal my Pokemon capture some more!" She left the young aura user, while enchanting The Electabuzz song.

Now out of sight, Ash and Pikachu sweat-dropped.

"_Where things always these weird for us, boss?_" Pikachu asked towards his trainer, who briskly nodded in reply.

* * *

After a couple of days of traveling and training his Pokemon some new attacks, Ash walked down a path through the forest. It led to an open space with oak trees without their leafs and their trunks completely dried out. That certainly looked very odd compared to the untouched trees.

"Let's check around, Pikachu" Ash said to his Electric starter. He closed his eyes and opened them again, revealing the new blue color they had. With his aura sight, the young trainer saw one of the bigger trees surrounded by at least half a dozen of Bug-type Pokemon. He and Pikachu moved closer to the leafy tree and saw a bunch of scarab-like Pokemon with a giant horn on their foreheads and a dark blue outer shell. They were eating the yellow sap of the trunk. A group of Butterfly showed up, eating alongside the Heracross.

"Wow, a swarm of Heracross" Ash scanned them with the Pokedex. Apparently the Bug and also Fighting Pokemon didn't like violence. There was a sudden low rumble going through the floor. And it increased in intensity by the second. Through the trees one could perfectly see the stampeding swarm of pincer-headed insects called Pinsirs. They were the natural enemies of the Heracross.

The eating Heracross opened their wings and got ready. In a second, they had already left the area.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ash asked in shock while the group flew away. Ash then face-palmed "Of course, Heracross are pacifists" There were fighting noises on the three, however. One Heracross hadn't moved from his spot and was fiercely fighting against his natural enemies.

"At least most of them are" The young trainer commented, surprised by how bold the remaining Heracross was. Considering he was one against twenty then he had some odds to beat.

The Heracross that remained shot forward towards one Pinsir, firing a barrage of continous fast punches. The attack sent the beaten Pinsir down.

"That was **Bullet Punch**!" Ash commented, knowing the Fighting-Type move. More Pinsirs got close to the only Heracross of the place. But a silver glow surrounded Heracross' shell for a second, stopping the Pincirs from damaging him with the pincers on their heads. He then opened his mouth and fired a rain of yellow small seeds that hurt the Insect invaders.

"**Harden** and **Bullet Seed**! This Heracross knows how to give a fight" The raven-haired trainer commented in approval, Pikachu next to him nodding.

But just when Heracross was ready to deliver a powerful purple-claw **Night Slash**, three Pinsirs fired three simultaneous **Thunderbolts**, causing some serious damage and paralyzing the scarab Pokemon on its place. Then two other pincer-head Pokemon, despite their cumbersome looks, sprinted with their punches glowing blue with the charged **Focus Punch**.

The young trainer from Kanto had seen enough. Heracross was tough, no doubt about that. But even he needed some assistance here.

"Okay, Ivysaur, come out and help Heracross!" Ash shot the Pokeball out and the evolution of Bulbasaur showed up ready for the battle "Stop those Pinsirs with **Stun Spore**!" From Ivysaur's flower, a storm of yellow mist spread, the Pinsirs stopping on their tracks like frozen in time. The raven-haired trainer looked at his Electric starter on his shoulder.

"Now Pikachu, use **Charge** and run them over with **Volt Tackle**!" The mouse Pokemon nodded and used **Charge**, empowering any future electric attack he would use. He then yelled and started sprinting towards the paralyzed Pinsirs, his body engulfed in a massive aura of lightnings. The Electric starter brought the Pinsirs down like nine pins in a bowling game, surprising the weaken Heracross by one of Pikachu' signature moves. The Pinsirs ended up knocked out or injured. Those that didn't started running away.

"Well done, guys!" Ash said happily towards his two Pokemon. The Aura trainer then set his sight on the Bug Pokemon.

"Hey Heracross, are you okay?" Ash asked towards the Bug/Fighting Type Pokemon. Amazingly, The dual-type Pokemon jumped into Ivysaur's back, trying to leech into its pink flower. The Grass/Poison wouldn't have that and pushed Heracross away with a powerful **Vine Whip** and fired an **Energy ball** that sent Heracross careening back into a tree. Ash sweatdropped by the two Pokemon's antics.

"You think those Pinsirs are going to return?" Ash asked towards his Pikachu.

"_That __**Volt Tackle**__ was very powerful, boss. They at least will think twice before coming back_" The mouse Pokemon replied with confidence. Ash smiled by his Pokemon antics. So much training gave his Pokemon quite a load of confidence. But sometimes it could seem to be too much confidence. He then recalled Ivysaur back to its Pokeball.

"Well Heracross, good luck protecting this place" Ash said towards the Bug Pokemon. Yet the young trainer didn't move one step away before he felt a tug at his pants. Heracross seemed to want to say something. Ash didn't need his aura to understand what the Bug/Fighting Pokemon wanted.

"You want to come with me, don't you?" Ash asked with a smile. The scarab Pokemon nodded. He wanted to become powerful. And his friends were very tranquil to be a proper challenge. The young man in front of him could provide him with great training and new moves. Ash removed one empty Pokeball "Okay then, Pokeball catch!" The red light swallowed Heracross inside and after a couple of seconds, the third pin noise came. It was a successful catch.

"Welcome to the Team, Heracross" Ash welcomed his new team member from the Johto region. Pikachu jumped back on his trainer' shoulders, the two heading back for their original course towards the first Gym Battle.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 6:**

**I know Team Rocket was important in the original chapters but I cut them out so I can perfectly add two chapters and give Ash one of his strongest Pokemon.**

**Casey was a bit more mature than her Anime self. But also remember that Ash didn't insult her Team so that helps for a better relationship between the two.**

* * *

**Our hero has got two new Pokemon. Can anyone guess how many more Pokemon is he going to get in the next chapter? A spoiler clue, three. Read next chapter to find out which one!**


	7. Battles

**Unexpected Twist**

**The new chapter with new friends and Ash's first Gym Battle of this story. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I know I said I couldn't update except on weekends but I had some free time from my studies so I took the opportunity. But it won't happen all the time though.**

**Now let's read and find out what will happen!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Battles**

Ash was having a small rest from his journey through the region, laying against a tree while Pikachu slept next to him. The Pokemon trainer from Kanto was looking down at his green egg in expectation. The young trainer just couldn't wait to see a Larvitar been born after having taken care of it for almost a month and half. But now something new crossed the teenager's mind. It was the fact that certainly Larvitar would think of him as his father. That thought confused the trainer at first but then he smiled. Ash could still be young but he knew he wanted a family once he was a few years older. At least after visiting all the other regions and catching as much Pokemon as he could.

There was a sudden noise of tussle from the other side of the bushes. The Electric starter jolted into action. Ash was instantly on his feet and putting his egg back on his pack. He wasn't going to risk it breaking or someone stealing it. That would be the last mistake anyone did to him before receiving a painful beating.

Ash and Pikachu had just passed the bushes, when they had to quickly duck down an incoming **Flamethrower** that nearly burnt them down to cinders. The trainer and his starter went back to their feet so see the full carnage in front of them. It looked like a pack of black dogs with grey parts on their backs. Ash knew they were Houndours, a Fire/Dark Pokemon native from Johto.

The pack of apparently seven Houndours, however, only had two still-standing against their opponents.

Ash laid eyes on the victims of the attack and almost gawked in shock. Lying on the grass and covered in bruises was a Chikorita. But it was very different from Casey's. This one had a lighter shade of skin, almost fully white. It had to be a shiny version of Chikorita. Finding the starters on the wilderness was already a hard task but finding a shiny starter was as tough as trying to catch sight of Giratina. And that was a miracle on its own, considering the Ghost Pokemon lived in another dimension.

There was another Pokemon in scene, standing in front of the beaten Chikorita attempting to defend her. The Pokemon looked as big as the Grass-type starter but it had the body of a small fox with very light brown fur and a small turf of white fur around its neck. It also had a lot of injuries and was barely able to stand on its four legs.

Ash and even Pikachu were literally shocked now. Protecting the shiny Chikorita was a shiny Eevee. If Eevee wasn't already a rare Pokemon a shiny variation of the Evolution Pokemon was as scarce as Legendaries themselves.

That was when the Evolution Pokemon widen its mouth, a dazzling energy glowing. The scintillating blast fired off creating glowing air gusts and hitting the two Dark Pokemon. Amazingly they flew backwards with new injuries on their black fur. Ash used his Pokedex to scan the marvelous attack. Good thing he had told Professor Oak to update it. The move was called **Fairy Wind**. And as its namesake said, it was a Fairy move. The two Dark/Fire Pokemon growled standing up again while Eevee panted even more tired than before. She had very little energy to spare.

Eevee opened her mouth again, a new black energy forming and then quickly shooting towards the Dark/Fire Dogs. It was a **Shadow Ball**. But the two remaining Houndours nimbly dodged the Ghost move and opened their maws, firing twin spiraling dark streams of energy. Ash recognized the **Dark Pulse** attack. The combined Dark attacks made Eevee cry out in pain, sending her to hit its beaten friend. Both were energy-less and unable to do anything to protect themselves from the evil Pokemon charging another blast.

But no harm came to them. Because there was someone standing tall in front of them and protecting them with a blue glowing shield around them. Ash dropped his aura shield after surviving the double **Dark Pulse** unscathed. His own Pokemon helped him get his Aura power stronger.

"If you want a fight then come and get it!" Ash yelled in anger, his body exuding with his inner aura. The two shiny Pokemon thought they were looking at Arceus himself. Ash threw one of his strongest Pokeballs out ready to finish things "Come forth, Articuno!" The Titan of Ice showed up, his feathers releasing snowflakes by the mere flap of his wings. Even the grass at his taloned feet froze in its place by his touch. The Dark Pokemon and the two shiny Pokemon stared at the mighty Legend of Ice from Kanto. But the two Dark/Fire dogs growled and opened their mouths again, firing a double **Flamethrower**.

"Blast them away with **Hydro Pump**!" Ash countered right away. Articuno opened his beak and sent a giant stream of high-pressure water. The Water move overpowered the double **Flamethrower** sending the Dark dogs to crash against a giant boulder, leaving perfect indentations on it. Even with type advantage, Articuno was beyond what two average Pokemons could reach. And thanks to Ash training, that double flame attack would have done nothing to the Titan of Ice anyway.

"Are you two okay?" Ash asked to the two beaten Pokemon. The two small creatures looked at the trainer in surprise before they passed out. But it was only partial from the astonishment. Ash hastily picked the two beaten Pokemon up and went to Articuno, riding on its back, Pikachu jumping on his shoulder as always "Let's go for the closest center, Articuno. These two won't hold for a lot more" The Ice Titan nodded and took off at great speeds, leaving a Stella of snow behind him.

* * *

After finding the nearest Pokemon Center and leaving the two injured Pokemon in Nurse Joy's good care, Ash had to wait for the results. It had already been a couple of hours and the young Aura user was really concerned about those two. He never saw two Pokemon so beaten up in a fight.

"Mr Ketchum" The cute Nurse Joy said from behind the counter "Your two Pokemon are back to full strength" The trainer would have liked to reply that they weren't his but the Nurse obviously didn't see the two baby Pokemon that way.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Ash thanked the famous nurse of every region. The faithful Pokemon Chansey brought the two rare Pokemon on a stroller.

"Hey, how are you two?" The trainer from Kanto asked sincerely towards the two shiny Pokemon. The two looked at Ash with wide eyes.

"_You...you saved us_" Eevee stammered a response that Ash understood thanks to his Aura powers. Then the small Normal-type fox Pokemon jumped into Ash snuggling into his chest. Chikorita followed the example of her friend. The teenager fell on his back. Good thing there was no one around to watch.

"_Please take us with you. We have been alone for a long time_" The small brown fox pleaded to the new trainer "_Chikorita never had a trainer and I was abandoned because I didn't want to evolve_" Ash couldn't exactly say he wasn't lucky. Two rare Pokemon wanted to come with him.

"You don't want to evolve?" Ash asked towards the evolution Pokemon. Not that he minded. Having a normal Eevee sounded just as good as having any of his evolutions. Eevee shook her head.

"_I do want to evolve but not into a Flareon, Jolteon or Vaporeon. Even Espeon and Umbreon don't feel compatible to me. I want to be something more special. A evolution that no one knows about_" The small fox Pokemon explained to her new trainer. That was a rather unique answer he got. But Ash just knew what she could possibly want. After seen her using a Fairy move then there was another chance for her evolution.

"Then I know just the perfect form for you" The raven-haired trainer said with a smile, surprising the shiny Eevee "How about becoming a Fairy?"

"_Yes, that sounds great!_" Eevee chirped happily, licking Ash's cheek in appreciation "_That's something no one ever heard off!_" Now Ash was thinking how to do that. After all Eevee could only evolve into Sylveon with a Dazzlestone. And those were certainly not very common in Johto. But maybe he could talk with Professor Oak about this.

For the time being thoug, the Aura trainer would concentrate on his new additions. Ash stood up lifting his two rare Pokemon with him.

"Okay you two. If you want to come with me then you have to get inside these" Ash displayed the empty Pokeballs. His two shiny additions sniffed at the objects before touching them and been sucked inside. The ball didn't even struggle to capture the willing Pokemon.

"Well Pikachu, we have two new friends now" Ash said towards his Electric starter, who jumped on his partner' shoulder while the Aura trainer clipped his new friends to his waist.

* * *

At last, after two days of extra journey and getting his two new shiny additions acquainted with the whole team, the teenager Ash Ketchum had finally arrived to Violet City, the place to claim his first Gym Badge. He stepped forward arriving into an ample stadium. It looked like the average except for the dome-like ceiling.

Ash quickly found out a teenager standing on the other side of the arena. The kid had long black hair and was dressed in a blue shirt with white shorts. There was a small Hoothoot in his shoulder.

"Are you are the Gym leader?" The trainer from Kanto asked. He received a nod in response from the teenager.

"The name's Faulkner. I assume you came for the badge" The Gym leader stated getting a positive nod in response "The rules are as follow; We use two Pokemon each but only the challenger can substitute. No time limit and all the other League clauses apply. Do you agree to this?" Faulkner explained.

"I do" The Aura user replied with a smile. He was ready for this.

Faulkner snapped his fingers, the stadium's ceiling opening and revealing the bright sky. Ash wasn't surprised. He already knew that Faulkner was a Flying-type leader.

"Challenger, state your name and place of origin" The referee standing on his booth said towards the trainer from Kanto.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto" Ash replied, his Pokeball already in his hands.

"**This is an official two-on-two Gym Battle between the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto and the Gym Leader of Violet City, Faulkner. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. All the other clauses apply. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Go Hoothoot" Faulkner said towards the Pokemon on his shoulder. The owl Pokemon floated into the arena.

"Let's go, Charizard!" The Fire/Flying Pokemon showed up, roaring to the open stadium. The gym leader jerked an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting a fully-evolved starter. This kid surely had traveled a lot to reach that level of strength.

"**Charizard vs Hoothoot, begin**!" The referee yelled.

"Hoothoot, use **Hypnosis**!" The gym leader ordered. The small owl Pokemon sent psychic blue waves from his eyes, that would put Charizard to sleep. Things would end quickly.

"Take off the ground Charizard and dodge!" Charizard shot into the air like a bullet, nimbly dodging the psychic waves that would put him to sleep. Faulkner looked in surprise. He didn't expect such a Pokemon to fly so fast. Things were really not going how he was used to.

"Go after him and use another **Hypnosis**!" Hoothoot flew after Charizard and his eyes shone blue again.

Ash shook his head. The gym leader didn't know that using **Hypnosis** continuously could lead to the move not working. But in the case it could work this time, then the raven-haired trainer was ready to save Charizard from it.

"Dodge with **Dragon Dance** and then charge at Hoothoot!" Charizard growled, his body shining with a new red and black aura around him. His speed accelerated and hastily dodged the psychic waves. Then the Fire/Flying Pokemon swerved mid air and went for the Flying Pokemon like an orange blur.

"Hoothoot, use **Reflect**!" The Flying/Psychic Pokemon made his body shine for a second, becoming resistant to physical attacks.

Ash smiled. Like if physical attack was what he had planned all along.

"Surprise Hoothoot with **Dragon Breath**!" The Aura trainer ordered, making the Gym Leader widen his eyes in realization. Faulkner and his Pokemon had no time to react, when Charizard fired a yellow blast from his maw almost at point blank. The attack hit Hoothoot dead on, causing some damage and leaving the owl Pokemon suffering with painful paralysis.

"Finish with a **Flamethrower**!" Ash ordered and his Pokemon obeyed, the powerful fire move swallowing the Normal/Flying in full and burning him down to a crisp. The fire died down and Hoothoot fell to the ground covered in ashes and with swirls on his eyes.

"**Hoothoot is unable to battle. Charizard wins the round. Gym leader, send out your last Pokemon**" The referee stated. Faulkner walked into the arena and carried his Pokemon away.

"Nice try Hoothoot but now rest" Faulkner left his Pokemon next to him and drew his last Pokemon "Go Pidgeot!" The Gym leader sent the final form of Pidgey in full splendor. Ash smiled. It brought a lot of memories from his old friend back in Kanto.

"**Charizard vs Pidgeot, begin!**" The referee announced.

"Build things up with **Agility **and then go with **Quick Attack**!" The Gym leader ordered, his Pokemon taking off into the air and flying at dazzling velocity around Charizard, his speed increasing by the move. Then Pidgeot nimbly charged at the fully-evolved Fire starter with a white Stella behind him.

"Charizard, let's weaken Pidgeot with **Growl**!" Charizard roared, decreasing Pidgeot's attack. The **Quick Attack** landed but did no serious damage. Not that it would in the first place. The Fire starter had become very powerful from so much training.

Faulkner didn't know what to do. This trainer knew how to counter everything he threw at him. He wasn't the usual new trainer he had to handle most of the time.

"Pidgeot, use another **Agility** and then charge with **Brave Bird**!" Pidgeot increased his speed again and then went for Charizard again. But this time his body shone with glowing flames around him. Ash looked in surprise. **Brave Bird** was the strongest Flying move that existed.

"Charizard use **Dragon Dance** and stand your ground!" The Aura trainer ordered. The dragon Pokemon roared, raising his speed and attack again. Then Pidgeot came and impacted like a bomb. Charizard struggled against the powerful Flying attack from the fully-evolved Pokemon. But amazingly, the Fire/Flying Pokemon stood and the attack ended. And now Pidgeot was dead close to Charizard, just what Ash wanted "Bite him with **Fire Fang**!" The Fire starter from Kanto opened its mouth, his fangs shinning with red flames. He bite right at one of the wings, earning a yell of pain from the Flying Pokemon, who plummeted down to the ground. A second after Pidgeot landed his body was instantly swallowed with flames, the aftershock of using the Fire move.

"Pidgeot, turn the fire off with **Gust**!" The Gym leader ordered frantically. But the Flying Pokemon wasn't obeying his trainer. He was under too much pain and receiving continous damage from the blaze.

"Finish Pidgeot with **Metal Claw**!" The dragon charged with his hand shinning in a silver luster color and punching Pidgeot hard. The Normal/Flying Pokemon hit the wall of the Gym like a freight train, completely knocked out with swirls on his eyes.

"**Pidgeot is unable to battle. Charizard wins. With all of the gym leader's Pokemon knocked out, I declare the challenger Ash Ketchum the winner!**" The referee said.

Ash saw Faulkner walking forward with a cushion on his hands after recalling his defeated Pokemon.

"It was a great battle, Ash. And this is the prove of it, the Zephyr Badge" Faulkner gave the raven-haired his first badge of Johto. The trainer from Kanto placed it in his case.

"Yeah, my first badge. How about it, Charizard?" Ash stated happily at his powerful friend. The Fire Pokemon unleashed a torrent of fire to the sky in approval.

Suddenly, a white light took everyone by surprise. It was coming from Ash's pack. The young trainer couldn't believe it. His baby Pokemon was been born right now.

The Aura user removed the egg from his pack and carefully placed it on the ground, looking how its glow increased in frequency. Next to him, Pikachu, Charizard and even Faulkner, his Hoothoot and the referee were staring at what Pokemon was going to come out of the green egg.

Finally the egg shone white permanently and shaped itself into a small living body. Then the light died down and showed a small dinosaur-like Pokemon covered in green armor with a small horn on his head and a very rounded tail. It was barely as tall as Pikachu. The baby looked at the blue-dressed human in front of him.

"Hey Larvitar" Ash said towards the new baby Pokemon, rubbing the baby's head with affection. The dual Rock-Ground Pokemon nuzzled under the touch of the human.

"_Are you my daddy?_" The just-born Pokemon asked towards the raven-haired trainer with a curious look on his face.

"Yes, I am" Ash replied lifting the small baby to his chest and hugging him "And I will take care of you" The dual-type Pokemon quickly fell asleep snuggling against his father's chest feeling comfortable and safe.

Grabbing one of his empty Pokeballs, the trainer from Kanto swallowed his new baby Pokemon inside. The capture was an instant success.

* * *

After a quick trip to the Pokemon Center to have Larvitar checked over and find out what kind of food to give him, the trainer left with Pikachu and his new Pokemon son perched in his shoulders. Apparently Larvitar didn't like his Pokeball a lot. But Ash didn't care. He now had a son.

Sort off.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 7:**

**Chikorita and Eevee are both females.**

**I promised to myself that Ash would capture the three starters of each region and one has to be shiny. I can't take Kanto into consideration because Ash already has the three starters. Also we follow a pattern. We start with Grass, the next region is Water and the following is Fire. Then the cycle starts again.**

**I know Eevee doesn't evolve into Sylveon with an evolution stone. But I don't think I can use Poke-Amie and those kind of things from the games for a story. So I went with the easy way.**

**Chikorita doesn't have the same feelings for Ash like cannon. I mean in the sense she loves him only as a father instead of a couple like her Anime self. She will still tackle Ash in occasions to show her affection.**

**Yes, Ash is a father. Sort off.**

**Maybe the fight looked like overkill but unlike the Anime, Ash doesn't loose his experience just because of some magical spell that affects him whenever he travels to a new region. When Ash reached Kalos, his Pikachu alone should have been enough to defeat the first gym leaders. That Pikachu had to be beyond level 100 at that time.**

**Now Ash travels with two Pokemon outside their Pokeballs. Until Larvitar becomes too big.**

* * *

**Ash has added three extra Pokemon to his team and one badge! See next chapters so see, who comes in!**


	8. Going Through Changes

**Unexpected Twist**

**The eighth chapter has finally come! Sorry for the delay but I can't really keep a life and also these stories. Specially so many of them.**

**Also there have been a few changes in Chapter 7 so to show how I decided to use Sylveon as Eevee's future evolution.**

**Now let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Going Through Changes**

The Aura trainer from Kanto left Violet City the following day after his first Gym battle, carrying not only Pikachu on his right shoulder but also Larvitar on his left one. While the dual-type Pokemon was just a baby, his fighting instincts soon proved to be as powerful as Charizard's. Tyranitars were famous for wanting challenges all the time so it was obvious they started developing those feelings since birth. While Ash joined his new Pokemon son to the training sessions with his much more experienced Pokemon, he wasn't going to make any harsh training for Larvitar until he got more battle experience and had grown a bit more. Not that he didn't have the power though. The move array Larvitar already had was plain staggering. And his ability **Sand Veil** could prove to be a great battle turner if used correctly.

Now, just three weeks after leaving, the trainer was having a rest from the walking. Next to him Pikachu and Larvitar were munching on some berries they had found nearby. That was until a group of five rock-made Gravelers lead by a Golem stepped through the forest towards the two little Pokemon. They obviously wanted trouble. Ash stood ready to call out Articuno. But Larvitar jumped forward ready to fight it instead.

"_Daddy, let me fight. I want to prove my strength to you_" The dual-type Pokemon stated towards his father stepping forward against the Boulder Pokemon.

"Okay Larvitar. But be careful" Ash said to his Pokemon "Use **Leer**!" Larvitar's eyes shone with red light and send a fear wave towards the Golem, who trembled and his defense decreased. The fully-evolved Pokemon started running towards his small enemy with his fist glowing with fire.

"Dodge and hit Golem with **Ice Fang**!" Ash ordered. The baby Pokemon jumped to his left, dodging the **Fire Punch**. Larvitar then jumped forward with his fangs shinning ice blue. The attack made Golem cry out in pain. Ice started spreading over the Rock type Pokemon, causing serious damage because of the type advantage that Ice moves had over Rock Pokemon.

But Ash didn't pay attention to the other Gravelers using **Rock Throw** on the baby Pokemon from Johto. The boulders hit Larvitar and sent him flying into a tree. Ash instantly saw red, his eyes going blue with anger after seen his son been hit by a coward Pokemon.

"Lugia, come out!" Ash released his strongest Legend out. The Moon Pokemon showed up in his mighty splendor, all the shorter opponents gawking in shock at the white towering spectacle "Finish those Gravelers with **Shadow Ball**!" The Guardian of the Sea opened his mouth, a dark energy ball forming. The powerful Ghost attack fired off at amazing speeds, creating a powerful shock wave over the entire forest. Many wild Pokemon in the are started running away from the epicenter in fear. The gang of five Gravelers with their Golem leader were all knocked out and severely injured. The Aura trainer run up to his Pokemon son checking him.

"Are you okay, son?" The Aura user asked towards his injured child lifting him.

"_Yes. But I think I will take a rest for now_" Larvitar replied a bit weakly. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"_That was tough. Sorry for not acting quicker, boss_" Pikachu apologized to his trainer.

"Don't worry Pikachu, it wasn't your fault" The Pokemon trainer said rubbing his starter's head. Ash looked at his towering legend in appreciation "Thanks, Lugia" The Guardian of the Sea nodded and nuzzled under his trainer's touch in his head. The Legend then looked at the injured Pokemon and fired a white wave of power towards him. But instead of damage, Larvitar was been healed by it. Ash looked in surprise at the **Healing Pulse**. Now the baby Pokemon had no injury on his body. The trainer thanked his Psychic Legend for that.

* * *

As the days kept passing by, Ash reached a clear in the middle of the forest. The days passed without much other things worth noting. That was when another trainer with his Ground-type Pokemon Sandslash walked into picture. The kid had purple hair and looked around frantically. Like if looking for something. His name was Koji.

"Hey, have you seen a Cyndaquil around here?" The trainer blurted out towards Ash, who rose an eyebrow by his manners.

"No" Ash casually replied walking away from the trainer with his two Pokemon in his shoulders without a second glance back. That obviously angered the new trainer, who wasn't used to be ignored like a commoner. It was obvious the guy was acting so to take Cyndaquil for himself.

"Don't get any ideas, twerp. That Cyndaquil is mine!" The trainer from Johto blurted out with an annoying tone. Ash looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Not only he couldn't order Ash but also a wild Pokemon wasn't of his belonging until it had been captured.

"And who are you to claim a Pokemon without catching it first?" The Aura trainer asked back shutting the trainer up "If I see a Cyndaquil then I will catch it for myself" That made the new trainer go red in the face.

"Then you will have to go through me for that!" The trainer said obviously thinking himself much superior to Ash "Go, Sandslash!" The Ground Pokemon stepped forward showing his claws ready to fight. Ash sighed. If the kid wanted a beating then he would provide one.

"Your turn, Pikachu" Ash said to his Electric starter, who jumped forward with electricity in his red cheeks.

"An Electric type?" The trainer said almost feeling insulted that he wouldn't have a proper fight "You certainly are a rookie"

"Keep babbling. That way Cyndaquil can get further away from your annoying presence" Ash replied with a confident grin. It angered the arrogant trainer even further.

"Sandslash, **Roll Out**!" The arrogant kid ordered right away. That stupid mouse could not dodge his Sandslash. The Ground Pokemon turned into a ball and shot into his Electric opponent.

"Jump up!" Ash neatly ordered Pikachu jumping over the rolling Ground Pokemon with twice the opponent' speed "Now fall on Sandslash with your **Iron Tail**!" Pikachu flipped and whipped with his Steel move at the rolling Pokemon. Sandslash was sent spiraling away completely knocked out with swirls in his eyes.

"And you call me rookie?" The Aura trainer asked rhetorically, his Pikachu jumping back on his shoulder without breaking a sweat "You should train your Pokemon first before catching a new one. And also learn that type doesn't matter in a fight"

"Go Spearow!" The arrogant trainer called out the brown-feathered Bird Pokemon out. Ash looked at the Normal/Flying Pokemon. Despite what had happened a year ago in his first journey, the trainer wasn't afraid of him. Many would develop a sort of phobia but Ash didn't. He knew that it had been his own mistake for foolishly attacking a Spearow. Normally they traveled in packs.

"Larvitar, your turn!" Ash said to his Pokemon son in his shoulder. The Rock/Ground Pokemon jumped forward ready for a battle.

"Use **Aerial Ace**!" The purple-haired trainer ordered. His Flying Pokemon neatly disappeared from sight. But Ash knew better than that.

"Turn around and stop him!" Ash ordered without missing a beat. Larvitar quickly turned around and catched the fast incoming Flying Pokemon with his bare hands. Larvitar wasn't even push a foot back by his enemy "Now **Thunder Fang**!" Larvitar's fangs shone with electricity and bite on one of Spearow's wings. The volts spread over his body and made him scream in pain. The Pokemon fell completely unconscious. The trainer recalled his Pokemon.

"This doesn't mean anything! I'll still catch that Cyndaquil!" The arrogant trainer blurted out running away from scene. Or he tried until an Aura Sphere hit him in the back of his head, sending Koji careening into a tree completely knocked out.

"_That was crude_" Pikachu said towards his trainer sounding casually "_But he deserved it_" Larvitar nodded in agreement with his uncle Pikachu.

"Now let's find that Cyndaquil, shall we?" Ash asked checking around the place. One of the things Ash wanted was to at least capture the three starters from each region. He got the three from Kanto and now he was going for his second of Johto. His eyes turned blue detecting the aura of any Pokemon nearby. The trainer and his two Pokemon searched for the Fire starter of Johto, hoping to find him. They did. The small mouse/fox was munching on some red berries obviously unaware of any danger. That was until he turned around and saw the human and his Pokemon looking at him.

"Okay Wartortle, let's go!" Ash sent out his second-form Water Pokemon from Kanto. Cyndaquil stood against Wartortle, igniting the spike flames on his back ready to fight. He opened his mouth and fired a powerful **Flamethrower**.

"Wartortle, jump away from it and use **Bubble Beam**!" Ash ordered. The Water Pokemon nimbly jumped away from the fire and fired a stream of bubbles from his mouth. Cyndaquil, however, opened his mouth again and let out a cloud of thick black smoke. The Bubble attack missed the target by the **Smoke Screen**.

"Wartortle, be on guard!" Ash ordered, his Water Pokemon ready to act at the minimal action he could see. While Wartortle couldn't see through the smoke, Ash could with his Aura. And Cyndaquil was heading straight forward into his Pokemon.

"Protect yourself with **Iron Defence**!" Wartortle surrounded himself in a shiny luster for a second increasing his defence. And the Fire starter came through the smoke his body engulfed in flames. The **Flame Wheel** hit its mark but Wartortle holded his ground with no damage on his shell.

"Okay Wartortle, go for a **Water Gun**!" The Pokemon trainer commanded. The Water starter shot his water sprout from his mouth. But Cyndaquil didn't try to dodge. His body again exploded with fire around him, using **Flame Wheel**. But instead of charging, however, the Fire starter let the flames on and used them to turn the water attack into vapor once it came in contact with the protective wall. Once the **Water Gun** was over, Cyndaquil still had his fire around him. He then opened his mouth and let loose a volley of flame-covered ruby stars. They all hit Wartortle, but even with a combined two-type move, the Water starter wasn't affected a lot. His Fire resistance was higher than other Water Pokemon thanks to his training.

"Wow, **Flame Wheel** and **Swift** together. That's a perfect combo" Ash stated. Cyndaquil was going to be a great addition to his increasing team "Now Wartortle, **Rapid Spin**!" The Turtle Pokemon jumped and withdrew himself into his shell, rotating at quick speed and hitting the Fire starter from Johto into a tree "And **Ice Beam**!" Wartortle released the three-arc beam from his mouth and earned a screech from the fire starter. Cyndaquil was already knocked out.

"Pokeball, catch!" Ash threw his empty Pokeball. The Fire starter was sucked inside in a second. But amazingly the Pokeball didn't struggle at all indicating a perfect capture for the trainer of Kanto.

"Great job, Wartortle!" Ash said proud to his Pokemon and hugged him. Yet a sudden bright light surrounded Ash, surprising him as his Wartortle started getting bigger and bulkier. When the light died down, there was a giant turtle in front of Ash, a bit taller than him and with a giant shell and two water cannons over each shoulder. Now Wartortle was a fully-evolved and very powerful Blastoise.

"Amazing, I didn't know you were going to evolve" Ash said, rubbing his Pokemon's head in affection. His Pokedex rung and the trainer checked it out. Now Blastoise knew a lot of new moves. This was going to be great. Ash recalled his now fully-evolved Water Pokemon.

"Okay, guys let head our way to the next Gym" The Aura user said towards his two out-of-the-Pokeball Pokemon, who jumped into his shoulders. Things were turning really interesting for them.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 8:**

**I don't know how Pokemon physiology works. All that I know is that someone like Larvitar doesn't need years to evolve into his Tyranitar form. So you will read about Ash's Tyranitar before the end of this story.**

**And Cyndaquil used the combo from "Champions of Sinnoh". I had to use in other stories, don't you think?**

**Wartortle evolved and Cyndaquil was captured. Did I miss something else?**

**And Pikachu has defeated a Ground Pokemon. I think Nintendo should read my story to properly make Pikachu useful again.**

**Yes, Larvitar has to train a bit more but you will see how he does in battles later on.**

**Unlike the Anime, Ash didn't skip the violence.**

**Remember that Lugia is Ash's top powerhouse. One 'simple' attack for him is powerful enough to knock Pokemon like Metagross or Garchomp in one hit. In fact, Lugia could have defeated the Three Legendary Birds of Kanto back on Shamouti Island, if the fight had been to the death. So five Gravelers and one Golem are not really that much of a warm up for him.**

* * *

**The team gets bigger as Ash adds more Pokemon. See next chapter to find out!**


	9. Going For More

**Unexpected Twist**

**The new chapter with more Pokemon battles and new Pokemon captured. I luckily managed to update. But then I am already thinking about other Pokemon stories. In fact, I have a new one ready to publish. One day, you will read it.**

**Now let's see what is expecting us!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Going For More**

Ash strode inside the new Gym of Azalea Town with his two faithful Pokemon perched on his shoulders. The last couple of weeks had been rather interesting for him. He had met a young lady called Liza and she owned the Charicific Valley, a unique wild reserve for Charizards. Ash thought that his Charizard would like to test his strength against the others. The Fire Pokemon did just that after defeating almost every Charizard in just a matter of hours. His newly-learnt **Hyper Beam** proved to be quite a devastating one. But if that hadn't been enough, Ash's Charizard had discovered another new move that had left both Liza and Ash in stupor. Mostly because no Charizard had ever learnt it in all of history.

But that was before. And now the Aura trainer had to concentrate on his battle at hand.

"Okay Pikachu, this is our second Badge, you think you can do it?" The Aura trainer asked to his Electric starter.

"_I'm always ready, boss_" The Electric Pokemon replied with confidence, his red cheeks sparkling with volts.

The experienced Pokemon trainer walked inside, finding a bushy forest instead of the usual battlefield. There were a lot of Bug Pokemon around the place. It didn't surprise Ash. Gyms had to reflect on the unique type of Pokemon the Leaders used. Caterpies, Metapods and Kakunas were resting in the trees while a few Beautifly and Ledian flew around. But as much as Ash checked around the leader didn't seem to be around.

"Up here" Ash heard looking up to a tree top. Sitting on a branch was a teenage kid dressed in a green forest ranger outfit. He had short purple hair in locks.

"Hey, I'm Bugsy the Gym Leader" The Bug-type leader introduced himself to Ash from atop of the tree. He then scratched his head a bit innocently "Um, do you mind getting me the ladder so I can come down?" The Gym leader pointed at a red-colored ladder lying on the grass. Ash rose an eyebrow getting the object back on its place. Ash avoided laughing for the time being. He didn't want the Gym Leader to deny him a fight.

"Let me guess, you came for the badge?" The Bug trainer asked now back on the solid ground, earning a nod from Ash by his question "Well, it's a two-on-two battle, only the challenger substitutes"

"Fine by me" Ash replied to his opponent. The two walked to their respective sides of the field. A referee appeared on the sidelines.

"Challenger, state your name and place of origins" The referee said to the experienced trainer.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" The Aura trainer replied, his Electric starter and Larvitar looking ready.

"**This is an official two-on-two Gym battle between Azalea Town Gym Leader Bugsy and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. All the other League clauses apply. Now send out your first Pokemon!**" The new referee said.

"Okay Bugsy, I'm ready!" Ash said looking at his starter "Let's do it, Pikachu!" The Electric starter jumped from his trainer' shoulder into the grassy arena.

"Spinarak, go!" The Leader released a green spider Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"**Spinarak vs Pikachu, begin!**" The referee said.

"Spinarak, fire your **Poison Sting**!" The Gym Leader ordered. His Pokemon fired a shower of purple needles from his mouth towards his Electric enemy. Though the Aura trainer knew the attack was too easy to dodge.

"Pikachu, run around with **Agility**!" Ash countered. The mouse Pokemon started running at dazzling speeds, easily dodging the barrage. Bugsy had no way to tell where to attack now. He could only see a yellow blur over the forest.

"Capture Pikachu with **String Shot** over the entire field!" The Gym leader countered. The green spider fired his spiderweb over the entire field descending.

"Dodge with **Double Team**!" Ash ordered. Just when the spiderweb was going to touch Pikachu, the latter multiplied into three copies and avoided being captured. That surprised Bugsy. It was quite a great tactic.

"Now **Iron Tail**!" The Aura trainer went for the big finale. The Pikachu clones jumped and slashed their glowing lightning-shaped tail towards the spider. Only the real one made damage sending the green spider flying away screeching in pain. And straight knock out hit.

"**Spinarak is unable to battle. Pikachu wins. Gym leader, send out your last Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Man, that was some powerful move" Bugsy stated, recalling his defeated Pokemon for a rest. He knew Ash was no rookie trainer at all so it was better to go all out "Scyther, go!" The Bug/Flying Pokemon appeared. It looked a bit like a bipedal praying mantis with blades instead of hands.

"Pikachu, return!" Ash said to his starter, who ran back to his side and Larvitar. Not that he was tired but Ash wanted to give his other Pokemon a chance to fight "Go, Ivysaur!" Ash called out his evolved Grass/Poison Pokemon. Bugsy looked in shock. Ash had sent out a Grass/Poison Pokemon, two types ineffective against a Bug and Flying type like Scyther.

"**Scyther vs Ivysaur, begin!**" The referee said.

"Scyther, **Wing Attack**!" Bugsy ordered. The Bug Pokemon started running with his white wings gone white. But Ash didn't bother in order a counter. He just looked confident as his enemy kept coming closer with his pristine wings glowing white. The wings hit Ivysaur head on. But the Pokemon from Kanto didn't show a sign of pain or injury, standing still ready to even initiate the battle.

"Wow, your Pokemon are very powerful, Ash" Bugsy stated in surprise. A Grass Pokemon surviving a Flying move without a scratch was nothing short of impressive.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Ash replied shocking his opponent even more "Grab him with **Vine Whips**!" Ivysaur quickly shot his two limbs and entangled around Scyther, squashing hard.

"Use **Struggle Bug**!" Bugsy ordered a counter attack. Scyther glew with red light around his insect body. But Ash and his Pokemon weren't going to be stopped now.

"**Stun Spore**!" The Aura trainer comanded. Ivysaur fired the orange powder from his flower and paralyzed his opponent stopping his charging attack. That was when Ivysaur's body shone with white light and grew in size. The two trainers looked in amazement. Even Ash hadn't been expecting that one. Now the new Pokemon had three times his previous bulk with lime skin, many lumps and a small palm tree on his back.

"Great job, Venasaur!" Ash said proudly to his fully-evolved Grass/Poison Pokemon. He knew that Ivysaur was close to evolve. He only needed one proper fight for that. The bulky Pokemon from Kanto roared and stomped the ground, sending tremors over the field. Suddenly giant spiky vines erupted from the soil and started lashing at the trapped Bug making him screech in pain by the devastating Grass move. Ash looked in amazement. He wasn't expecting Venasaur to learn **Frenzy Plant** right after his evolution. But his Pokemon never disappointed him. The giant vines receded and Venasaur let go of his opponent, who fell to the grass completely knocked out.

"**Scyther is unable to battle. Venasaur wins. The winner of the match is the challenger Ash Ketchum**!" The referee said.

"You did it, Venasaur!" Ash said hugging his chubby Pokemon. The fully-evolved Pokemon roared proud that his trainer was happy. Both Pikachu and Larvitar stood happily on Venasaur's back jumping in delight. Not that they were annoying the fully-evolved Grass Pokemon at all.

"That was incredible, Ash" The gym Leader said to his challenger after the great fight offering his hand forward "Here, this is my Hive Badge" Ash looked at the new red-colored symbol smiling.

Things were going good so far.

* * *

The raven-haired trainer rested at the shore of a river, his Pikachu and Larvitar playing around the water as were Chikorita, Eevee and Cyndaquil. It had already been two days since the fight with Nearby the Pokemon trainer, his three fully-evolved starters slept with Snorlax while Heracross ate sap from Venasaur's tree. While it had bothered Ivysaur before his evolution, now that he was a Venasaur Ash could assume that the Grass Pokemon produced so much sap that Heracross was no longer an annoyance. On a tree branch high over the others, an owl Pokemon called Noctowl slept. This Noctowl, however, had brownish and scarlet feathers unlike the usual dark brown. Ash had captured his new shiny Pokemon the moment he had left Bugsy's Gym. Apparently, the Normal/Flying Pokemon had wanted to catch one of the Gym's bugs for breakfast. Ash still laughed whenever he remember that. Ash's new addition not only added a new Flying Member to the family but Noctowl also had Psychic moves. Lugia had been impressed by that and taught the Flying Pokemon all he knew whenever the guardian of the Sea was out of his Pokeball.

But as Larvitar got closer to drink from the river, a small thing jumped from beneath the surface and made everyone got ready for a battle. The new comer was a bipedal blue-scaled crocodile.

"Hey, it's a Totodile!" Ash commented, bringing his Pokedex out to scan the Water starter from Johto. But instead of attacking his Pokemon though, the water starter was jumping around happily and very excited. The other small Pokemon looked at his dance in surprise. Ash looked with interest as well. Totodile was the last starter he needed from Johto. And he seemed like quite an enthusiastic Pokemon. The Aura trainer looked at his Pokemon ready to see who gets to fight. But then Ash remembered his clipped Pokeballs. Maybe it was time to let his Legends warm up a bit.

"Let's go, Moltres!" The young trainer sent out his Legendary Fire/Flying Pokemon, whose mere flap of winds generated heat around its golden and red feathers. Even the small Totodile was feeling the difference in heat around the area caused by his opponent. But that made things interesting. Totodile kept jumping in happiness a bit oblivious to the fact he was standing against A Legendary Pokemon from Kanto. His crocodile body glew with red and black color.

"He used **Dragon Dance**!" Ash commented in surprise. That move wasn't normal on a starter. It was obvious that Totodile was a special one to have learnt it. Totodile then jumped forward, his mouth wide open for a **Crunch** "Moltres, take into the air!" The Legend reached the air nimbly dodging the amplified Water starter. But then Totodile started scratching his hands together, creating a weird sound and a new aura surrounded his body. Ash used his Pokedex to check that move. It was **Hone claws**. And it amplified the attack and precision of the user. Totodile then inhaled and shot a powerful **Hydro Pump** to his air-bound enemy.

"Moltres, try to dodge it!" Ash quickly ordered. But the Water move hit dead on, Moltres yelling in discomfort. But he luckily remained flying more annoyed than injured by the highly-pressured liquid.

"Moltres, **Aerial Ace**!" The Aura trainer ordered now. Moltres swiftly disappeared in the air, reappearing behind Totodile charging with his wings ready to hit. But the Water crocodile turned around and used **Scary Face**. Moltres' speed decreased significantly by two stages, the move now slow enough for Totodile to jump on Moltres' back and remain there. His tail was suddenly engulfed in water.

"Moltres, get rid of Totodile before he hits!" Ash pleaded. But Moltres wasn't fast enough, the **Aqua Tail** hitting right on Moltres' back head and sending him careening into a tree. Totodile had jumped out of Moltres and was now jumping around as usual. That was until his body was swallowed in flames, earning a scream of pain from the Water starter from Johto.

Ash was surprised. He wasn't expecting Moltres' **Flame Body** ability to kick up. But now it was the chance to retaliate.

"Moltres, charge with **Brave Bird**!" The Aura trainer ordered. Moltres screeched, shooting forward with his body covered in bright orange flames. The small Water Pokemon had no time to dodge both the Pokemon and his own flames, receiving the powerful attack head on. He was sent head over heels, completely knocked out by the Legend.

"Pokeball, catch!" Ash sent his empty Pokeball, now catching the Water starter from Johto and the last one he needed to have the set of three. The orb shook three times and made the pin noise of capture.

"Okay guys, let's get going" Ash said to all of his Pokemon. He recalled Moltres, Charizard, Blastoise, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Chikorita, Eevee and Cyndaquil while Pikachu and Larvitar jumped on his shoulders.

* * *

Almost a week later, as Ash walked pass a canyon on his way to Goldenrod City, he came across a lady standing near the bridge connecting the canyon. She was dressed in a purple top with an orange hat on her head and pink pants. The lady walked towards Ash smiling.

"Hey there, my name's Miki" The cute lady introduced herself to the teenager "Tell me, do you have any Fire Pokemon?" The question seemed a bit out of the blue.

"Yes, why?" Ash asked now.

"You see I want to make my Pokemon strong against Fire attacks and I have been fighting a lot of Fire Pokemon recently" Miki replied. She then called out a dragon-like Pokemon with a bird body covered in silver steel. Ash recognized the powerful Steel/Flying Skarmory. Ash smirked. If she wanted a fight, then he wasn't to leave a lady waiting.

"Okay, Miki. How powerful do you want it?" Ash said with a teasing smile. He realized that his comment had made the girl blush a bit "Because I'm not holding back now, come forth Moltres!" The Pokeball revealed the powerful flame-covered Titan of Kanto. He roared the grass at his taloned feet burning into a crisp.

"Oh dear Arceus!" The girl trainer stammered, both herself and her Steel/Flying Pokemon staring at the marvelous sight of the legendary Titan of Fire from Kanto. They could feel a sudden new heat in the air. And it wasn't because the trainer was handsome.

"What's the matter? Didn't you want a challenge?" Ash asked a bit sarcastically towards the lady trainer. Miki shook her head.

"I do. And now I'll go for my next victory" The girl said but not sounding that much confident "Skarmory, fly and go faster with **Agility**!" The Steel/Flying Pokemon increased his speed stat flying in a silver motion. But Ash could perfectly see the Pokemon flying in slow motion. His own Pokemon was still in the ground not faced.

"Protect yourself with **Safeguard**!" Ash ordered, his Legend Pokemon covering itself in a shield that would protect from two to five turns of stat changes. It was better to be save than sorry.

Miki grinded her teeth in annoyance. So much for **Metal Sound** to get any kind of advantage**.**

"Skarmory, **Fury Attack**!" The lady trainer ordered. The Steel/Flying Pokemon covered his body in red color and tried to attack head on.

"Fly and dodge with your own **Agility**!" Ash countered. Moltres went high into the air and became an orange blur after he had amplified his own speed. And The Titan eluded the Steel Bird.

"Go after that Moltres!" Miki ordered determined like never before. The Steel/Flying Pokemon chased after the Legend of Fire. The two were like giant planes on the sky, trying to bring each other down. But it was obvious Moltres had the clear advantage always keeping ahead of his enemy.

After some minutes The Aura trainer decided to end things.

"Blind Skarmory with **Sunny Day**!" Ash ordered now. Moltres shot a sphere into the sky, the light of the Sun amplifying twice its brightness. The Steel/Flying Pokemon had to close its eyes from the sheer new glow.

"Now **Will-o-Wisp**!" The Aura trainer ordered. The Titan of Fire sent a stream of blue flames from her beak, instantly burning Skarmory all over him.

"No, Skarmory!" Miki said frantically to her burning Pokemon.

"Finish Skarmory with **Overheat**!" Ash ordered with a smirk. A ruby-red blast of flames erupted from Moltres, igniting the air around him and finishing the Steel/Flying Pokemon in one perfect move that engulfed him in full. A second later, Skarmory fell down to the ground, his silver body completely black-scorched and with swirls on his eyes.

"Don't worry, Skarmory. You did a great job. Now take a rest" Miki said towards her strongest Pokemon recalling him back to his Pokeball. She then looked at the one, who had finally defeated her "I have to say it, Ash. That Moltres of yours was really unexpected" The Titan from Kanto landed next to his trainer, who stroke his heated feathers in affection.

"Let's just say that Moltres and his two friends are my secret weapon for the Silver Conference" The Aura user explained. Miki caught onto his secret right away. A young trainer with three Legendaries was something she had never seen before. And she would be glad to fight him one day. And maybe more.

"I sincerely hope we meet again" Miki said with a smile, getting a bit closer to Ash's ear "Though I may not ask for a battle" She then left a quick kiss on Ash's cheek and left the confused trainer on his own.

But Ash only smiled. Sometimes his life could be weird but he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 10:**

**Okay five chapters from the Anime in one of mine. That's how life works for me.**

**Ash captured his shiny Noctowl. Not as cannon Anime but he still got him.**

**I know I could have used Cyndaquil to fight Skarmory. Even Charizard. But Moltres is definitely the strongest Fire type Pokemon Ash has on his team.**

**Despite whatever you may think, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were captured pretty much at the same time. That means that they are relatively equal in power. That means that if one evolves the other would soon follow. Charmander only evolved first for his own reasons.**

**I know maybe Charizard winning against every other Charizard sounds odd. But considering all the training he has gone through and with his new moves then it is likely to happen. ****Aside from Hyper Beam there was another move that gave Charizard the advantage. I leave it up to you to find out which one.**

* * *

**So Ash has gone through some adventures. Let's see what happens next!**


	10. Evolution Time

**Unexpected Twist**

**The new chapter with another Gym battle in our hands. Also Ash obtains new Pokemon. Some are catched but others evolve.**

**The poll in my profile is still open for those interested. But is clearly obvious by now that apparently Ash will have extra Legendary Pokemon on his journey during the sequel of this story. And because Ash will go through the rest of the regions then there are a lot of Legends to capture. But until this story is over then I'm not going to bother in thinking which legends to use. And don't even ask about the movies.**

**Now, I understand many fans think Ash doesn't keep his Legends secret. But remember that Ash used them on uninhabited places so people gossiping is unlikely. That will be shown in this chapter too.**

**Now, rumbling moment: It seems that Ash will soon release Goodra. A Freaking GOODRA! The only Pokemon, who can help him win the Kalos League! Nintendo can keep making Ash look stupid and pathetic but I certainly won't do that in my stories. And he obviously won't release the Pokemon he captures.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Evolution Time**

"Come on Totodile, resist it!" Ash said towards his water Starter from Johto, who was literally trying to stand his ground against a powerful **Solar Beam** fired by the shiny Chikorita. The Grass moves were effective against Water Pokemon so Ash was making sure his new Pokemon was ready for the battles to come. The crocodile starter was been pushed back by the glowing energy, but he grunted to keep fighting. Eventually Chikorita stopped the blast panting a bit herself. The Aura trainer smiled proud of his two Pokemon. They had become strong in no time.

"Okay guys, take a break and then let's see if you can learn some new moves with the others" Ash said to his two Johto starters. The two chirped happily and walked away towards the other training Pokemon.

Ash had arrived on Goldenrod City a week ago and had been training for the following two weeks straight before challenging the Gym Leader. For what he had found out, the leader had Normal-type Pokemon so Ash knew that the variety of moves could be unpredictable against him. Amazingly his team of Pokemon improved beyond what he had expected. In fact, Chikorita and Larvitar seemed to be ready to evolve into their second forms with their next battle. So Ash was planning to use them on the fight against the Gym Leader Whitney later that day. Amazingly it had been Cyndaquil, who had evolved first out of the Johto starters in the form of Quilava. Ash knew that just like Charizard, Cyndaquil had been abandoned by his trainer. While it had been without violence, the Fire starter had still felt sad that someone had thought of him as a weakling. So after been captured by Ash, Cyndaquil had been ready to prove his true strength to his new trainer without a second glance back.

The Aura trainer checked around for his other Pokemon. Pikachu was charging electricity and then releasing it around him at his feet. Thanks to it he was briefly floating for seconds. He was been supervised by Zapdos, obviously checking if Pikachu was gathering enough voltaic. For what Ash knew Pikachu wanted to learn how to use **Magnet Rise,** a unique movement which made Electric Pokemon immune to Ground attacks for five turns. His other Pokemon were training just as hard as the starter. Charizard and Moltres supervised Quilava while the Fire Pokemon of Johto practiced his new moves **Fire Pledge**, **Eruption **and** Flame Charge. **Venasaur was lecturing Chikorita about the proper way to charge a more-powerful **Solar Beam**. Blastoise and Articuno were taking Totodile over the way to use **Aqua Jet** and **Ice Beam** respectively. Ash knew that thanks to the Water starter's Dragon blood then maybe learning Dragon moves could be helpful for him later on. Lugia was with Snorlax and Noctowl, trying to teach them some rare Psychic moves like **Zen Headbutt** and **Calm Mind**. Nearby Larvitar was practicing his elemental fangs of Fire, Ice and Thunder with the new addition of the team. His body had pink scales, a segmented tail and pincer-like hands similar to a scorpion and vampire fangs. Wings connected his armpits to his legs and gave the impression of a flying squirrel. This was Gligar, a Ground/Flying Pokemon from Johto. Ash had found the little rascal on his way to Goldenrod City playing jokes on a group of wild Zangooses. When Ash thought that the Normal-type Pokemon would attack Gligar in retaliation, the latter simply knocked the whole group of three with perfectly-aimed **Sky uppercuts**. Ash had decided then to use Zapdos to catch the powerful dual-type Pokemon. Despite Gligar's immunity to Electric attacks, The Scorpion Pokemon had been taken down with only a powerful **Steel Wing** from the Titan of Thunder. After asking the new Pokemon why he was alone when usually Gligars lived in packs, the Pokemon from Johto had responded that he had left on his own because his friends had thought of him to be more of a troublemaker than a fighter. Since then, Gligar had joined Ash's ever-increasing team to become stronger and later on become the strongest Gliscor. The new Pokemon became good friends with Larvitar. Maybe because the two were Ground types and had the ability **Sand Veil**.

Ash used his Aura sight to check the place around just in case someone could be trying to peep on his training sessions. It was unlikely but better to be save than sorry. While normally Ash would be more careful about taking his Legends out of their Pokeballs in public places, the training facility was rarely used by other trainers. Many arrogant trainers just headed for the Gym without giving it a second thought about their chances of winning. So Ash's Legends were save right at plain sight. Quite an ironic way to hide his secret weapons.

It was then, when Ash saw his Eevee charging at a giant rock. She seemed to be trying to use **Tackle** against it but kept bouncing away without landing a scratch on its surface. Larvitar and Gligar were having a break from their own training and were looking at one of their sisters with as much surprise as their father had. The rare Evolution Pokemon just kept hitting and doing nothing to the boulder. It was then when Eevee's body exploded with a blazing orange Aura and again charged. This time, however, the stone exploded into thousands of little pieces by the powerful physical attack. The shiny Pokemon panted while many now looked at her in surprise.

"Eevee, that was incredible!" Ash exclaimed with pride in his voice. He couldn't believe that one of his two cute daughters had learnt **Giga Impact** with so much ease. Even Snorlax and Blastoise had to train a lot before mastering it. The shiny Pokemon tackled her father in affection licking his face. The others laughed at their trainer's problem.

* * *

Ash strode towards the Gym with his two Pokemon standing on his shoulders. They reached the Gym with a cute pink-haired lady playing with a small pink-colored bulldog-like Pokemon called Snubbull. Ash could say she was cute with her white shirt straining against her perky breasts and tight white shorts only reaching her middle thigh.

"Oh, hi there" The Gym leader Whitney welcomed the new challenger of her gym with a friendly smile "Let me guess, you are here for my badge" She couldn't stop her eyes from tracing over Ash's body with a small grin. If they weren't about to fight then Whitney would have make a move on him.

"That's right" Ash responded seeing that Whitney seemed to be checking him out. Not that he minded. Whitney recalled her dog Pokemon back.

"The fight is three-on-three. Only the challenger substitutes. No time limit and all the other clauses apply" Whitney explained to the also teen challenger, who smiled back.

"Okay, let's go!" Ash said confident, ready to face the challenge. The two Pokemon trainers walked to their sides of the arena with a referee standing on her booth.

"Challenger, state your name and place of origin" The referee said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto" The Aura trainer replied, his first Pokeball ready to go.

"**This is an official three-on-three Gym battle between Goldenrod City Gym Leader Whitney and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto. There's no time limit and only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Now send out your first Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Nidoqueen, go!" The Gym leader sent out the fully-evolved Poison-Ground Pokemon. She was five feet tall with dark blue skin and creamy belly. Ash looked with one eyebrow raised. That wasn't a Normal-type Pokemon. But a match was a match.

"Let's do it, Chikorita!" Ash sent his shiny grass starter from Johto. Whitney widen her eyes by her opponent. A shiny Pokemon wasn't what she was expecting, much less from a starter of her region. Things were going to be interesting.

"**Nidoqueen vs Chikorita, begin!**" The referee said.

"Nidoqueen, **Poison Sting**!" The Gym Leader ordered. The fully-evolved Pokemon sent a shower of poisonous needles into the enemy from her mouth.

"Chikorita, jump away and **Sunny Day**!" Ash ordered. The shiny starter nimbly dodged the Poison attack and shot a sphere into the sky. The Sun intensified its brightness. That was when Chikorita's ability started. Ash had recently found out that Chikorita had another ability aside from **Overgrow**, which was **Leaf Guard**. Now the shiny starter was protected from status changes like poisoning or paralysis. Considering Nidoqueen was a Poison type then the ability came handy.

"Use **Earth Power**!" Whitney ordered now knowing she had a real disadvantage now. Her Ground Pokemon punched the arena and cracks started spreading. One hit Chikorita sending her flying away for a couple of meters. She stood up again only with few bruises. She growled and her body started glowing white. Ash smiled. It seemed Chikorita had been more ready to evolve than he had first thought she was. The starter's body got bigger and when the light died down there was a small sauropod-like Pokemon with a dark collar of leafs around her neck. She still had her light-colored green skin of her unique shiny condition.

"Okay Bayleef, finish the fight with your **Solar Beam**!" Ash ordered now. Bayleef's leafs absorbed the amplified sunlight and the blast prepared at the back of her throat. The much stronger Grass attack charged right away with twice its former strength and sent Nidoqueen smashing into a wall covered in smoking scorches. The Poison Pokemon was completely out for the count.

"**Nidoqueen is unable to battle. Bayleef wins. Gym Leader, send out your next Pokemon!**" The referee said. Bayleef then ran towards her father and tackled him in affection. Of course with her new strength she brought the Aura trainer down to his back. Ash scratched his Pokemon's head while Pikachu and Larvitar laughed next to him.

"Hey Ash, are you ready to go on?" The Gym Leader asked towards her challenger. Not that she minded the display. It showed how Ash loved his Pokemon.

"Bayleef, return!" Ash returned his evolved Pokemon into her Pokeball. He then looked at his small Pokemon son standing next to him "Are you ready, son?" The dual-type pumped his arms.

"_Always, father_" Larvitar replied confident, jumping into the arena ready.

"Go, Clefairy!" The Gym leader called out the cute Pink Pokemon. Ash rose an eyebrow. He didn't know that a Normal-type Gym Leader would use a Fairy type. But a fight was a fight nonetheless.

"**Larvitar vs Clefairy, begin**!" The referee announced.

"Larvitar, use **Leer**!" The baby Pokemon unleashed his power, affecting his opponent's defence. Whitney growled. Blast that technique. Now Clefairy couldn't use **Cosmic Power** without risking herself.

"Clefairy, **Water Gun**!" Whitney ordered. Ash widen his eyes. He wasn't expecting that one. But Larvitar had trained against his weakness with Totodile, Blastoise and even Articuno, so his son was more than capable of taking that water sprout.

"Larvitar, receive the attack!" The Aura trainer ordered, making the Gym leader widen her eyes by that odd command. The dual-type Pokemon didn't question his father, knowing he already had a way to counter. The water move hit the baby Pokemon, but Larvitar didn't show a small flinch of pain against one of his weaknesses "Now **Thunder Fang** on the water!" Larvitar's fang shone yellow and he bite on the water. The electricity went towards Clefairy, who started shaking by the painful electricity. Larvitar received no damage. The **Water Gun **soon finished and the Fairy Pokemon was unable to move by the new paralysis.

Whitney was shocked beyond belief. A Rock/Ground did not only survive a Water move unscathed but also used it against her. Ash was no common trainer like she was used to face.

"Come on son, use **Screech**!" Ash took the advantage grinning. Larvitar unleashed an awful high-pitched scream, decreasing Clefairy's defence by two stages.

"Finish Larvitar with **Meteor Mash**!" Whitney comanded with a decisive tone. Clefairy's punch shone with silver luster, charging at the dual-type enemy. Ash knew that the Steel move meant real business for his Larvitar.

"Larvitar, **Dig**!" Ash ordered a counter. The baby Pokemon quickly got inside the ground, dodging the Steel move. Whitney growled in frustration.

"Clefairy, use **Reflect**!" The Gym Leader said now and her Pokemon covered her body with a glowing protection. Now the Fairy type was protected from physical attacks. The raven-haired trainer knew that his son had weaken his opponent for nothing. But Ash only smirked. Larvitar still had one ace up the sleeve to finish the fight thanks to so much training.

"Attack from beneath!" Ash ordered, his son showing up from Clefairy's feet and punching her up for a couple of meters up. He didn't do any damage but put the space in between for something more.

"Finish with **Flamethrower**!" Ash ordered. Larvitar unleashed the unholy fire move from his insides, swallowing the Fairy Type in full. A second later, she fell knocked out and burned because of her weakness to the blazing element.

"**Clefairy is unable to battle. The round goes to Larvi**..." The referee didn't finish speaking, when Larvitar started glowing like Chikorita had done, his body shifting into a new form. The light died down and now there was a dark blue Pokemon, his body now a hard carapaces with two mean-looking eyes.

"Well done, son!" The experienced trainer said proud to his son. It was incredible how strong he had become since his hatching just three months ago. The Shell Pokemon went forward and tackled his father just like Chikorita did, again bringing Ash down laughing by his son's antics. But Ash didn't mind his Pokemon showing affection.

"**The round goes to Pupitar. Gym leader, send out your last Pokemon!**" The referee continued. Whitney recalled her Clefairy and drew her last Pokemon.

"Miltank, go!" Whitney called out the Pokemon. A bipedal pink-skinned cow-like Pokemon showed up. Now the Aura trainer saw a Normal Pokemon.

"Okay Pupitar, return!" Ash said, his second-form son standing next to him. He sent another Pokeball "Go Snorlax!" The giant Normal-Type landed on the arena, making everything tremble by his weight.

"**Miltank vs Snorlax, begin**!" The referee said.

"Attack with **Ice Beam**!" Whitney ordered, her Pokemon firing the deadly three-arc Ice move from her mouth. The raven-haired trainer had a vivid idea on his mind.

"Snorlax, **Fire Punch** and defend yourself!" Ash ordered and his Pokemon nodded. One of his fists exploded with fire and intercepted the frozen beam, turning it into vapor and doing no damage to Snorlax. Ash smirked. It was the same way Snorlax had protected himself on the Orange Island.

At this point, Whitney had her mouth on the ground. This trainer went beyond anything conventional. He was constantly switching offence and defence that she was unable to do anything against it.

"Now Snorlax, **Belly Drum**!" Ash ordered. Snorlax started hitting his belly, loosing half of his health but increasing his attack and defence to the limit.

"Miltank, **Defence Curl**!" Whitney ordered a bit desperate knowing she was in trouble. The Milk Pokemon curled itself into a ball, raising its attack and defence.

"Snorlax, **Earthquake**!" Ash ordered ready to wrap things up. Snorlax's foot raised and then stomped the arena, spreading powerful tremors, which sent Miltank spiraling up into the air. Thanks to **Defence Curl** it hadn't been instant knocked out by the amplified Snorlax.

"Now Miltank, use **Roll Out** from the sky!" The Gym leader ordered, her curled Pokemon rolling like a wheel. It gained momentum by the falling.

"Counter with **Giga Impact**!" Ash also ordered. Snorlax's body shone with a powerful ruby aura and he jumped up to intersect the cow-like Pokemon. The two clashed and created a giant plume of smoke, the gym's window shattering.

The two Pokemon landed. Amazingly, Ash's Normal Pokemon had bruises even with his defence at the top. Miltank wasn't so lucky though. It landed already knocked out with swirls on her eyes.

"**Miltank is unable to battle. Snorlax wins. With all of the Gym Leader's Pokemon knocked out, I declare the challenger Ash Ketchum, the winner!**" The referee said. Ash pumped his arms as did Snorlax in sign of victory.

"Congratulations, Ash. You have earned my Plain Badge" The pink-haired leader said giving her badge to her opponent "You are mostly unconventional, Ash. No trainer fought against me like you did" The Aura trainer scratched his head.

"Thank you, Whitney" Ash replied with a smile. The Gym leader then handed Ash a small piece of paper with a set of numbers on it "What's this?"

"My Pokegear number, if you want to talk to someone" Whitney winked her eye and kissed her rival on the cheek. Ash scratched his head not knowing what to say at this point. He wasn't expecting Whitney to be of the teasing kind of woman. Not as one like Lorelei.

Speaking about her...

* * *

"Hey Lory" Ash said to his mature lover on the screen. The trainer was inside the Pokemon Center after leaving his team to be looked after by Nurse Joy. The beautiful red-haired appeared on the other side of the screen. "Am I crazy or are you even cuter than before?" Lorelei chuckled from the other side.

"Trying to smooth talk, champ?" The red-haired beauty asked teasingly from the Pokemon Center in the region of Hoenn. A small Pokemon jumped up into her lap. Ash saw a small cone-bodied Pokemon with small hands and feet. It was smiling at the camera.

"Wow, is that a Snorunt?" Ash asked surprised to see the Pokemon from another region. It seemed Lorelei had been busy catching new Ice types for her team.

"Just caught her yesterday" The Ice Mistress replied scratching her new Pokemon's head.

"So how have you been doing?" Ash asked wanting to know about Lory's adventures.

"Going from one place to the other. Now I'm on a mountain peak near Sootopolis City" Lorelei replied while her Snorunt jumped away to do something else.

"The Ice Mistress on an icy mountain?" Ash stated eyebrow raised. He chuckled "I can't see no irony there"

"I would call you a kid but I know better what's beneath that tight blue outfit" The Ice trainer stated. Her predatory smirk, however, only enticed her young student more.

"Same here" The Aura trainer grinned proud of having accomplished something not many other men had been able to. Ash was also surprised because Lorelei had no kind of extra clothing on her body aside from her usual red top with a black skirt. Either she had become immune to coldness or the air conditioning was incredible.

"Something wrong, Ash?" The Ice mistress asked noticing Ash looked a bit more distracted than usual. The Aura trainer sighed not really wanting to explain that a lot of ladies had been interested in him. Yet he was never one to keep a secret from someone he cared.

"It's just that I have been getting a lot of attention from...other ladies" Ash said a bit reluctantly to his mistress. His response, however, was a cute chuckle from Lorelei.

"Ash, you don't have to feel insecure about me" The Elite trainer responded now. Even from the other side of the link, Ash's Aura detected she was been honest "I knew that you would become attractive once you started showing some of your potential in battle. I think there's no point mentioning what will happen once you win the Silver Conference" Lorelei said knowing that Ash would get a lot of crazy fans after his victory. She knew that by experience. Becoming an Elite Four made you a celebrity just like becoming the Champion of a region.

"Don't you mean 'if' I win?" Ash stated now correcting his mistress.

"I know what I say, my dear apprentice" Lorelei replied with a chuckle. Ash shook his head.

"Never mind that. But you don't mind that other women are attracted to me?" The Aura trainer asked now. He really didn't want to mess up his relationship with the Ice lady. There was no simply no one like Lorelei.

"Why? It shows you are hot. And it's not like I wasn't planning to introduce you to someone" The red-haired trainer stated with mischief dancing from behind her glasses. Ash's eyes widen. What could she mean with someone? Her azure eyes moved away from the screen for a couple of seconds before looking at the teenager again "Sorry to leave you, Ash. But Nurse joy wants to talk to me" Her response was a grin from her young lover.

"You mean talk or 'talk'?" Ash said implying something more devious between the two ladies. Lorelei with a Nurse Joy? Man, that sounded so pervert and yet so possible.

"I think I'll leave you hanging for that answer" Lorelei grinned knowing exactly how to drive her student crazy. She then ended the conversation.

Ash hanged the phone smirking. He was going to have some wet dreams that night for sure.

* * *

The Aura trainer went towards the counter a couple of minutes later, where the cute Nurse of every region was waiting. But just after Ash finished clipping his Pokeballs back and called out Pupitar, the nurse took a small box from beneath the counter.

"Oh Ash, this package came from Pallet Town just a couple of minutes ago" The Nurse said to the teenager, who looked at the small box with surprise along with Pikachu and Pupitar.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy" Ash stated taking the small package from her. It was a brown box not bigger than the trainer's hand. But what surprised him the more was that it had been signed by Professor Oak but also by someone called Sycamore. The package had come from the region of Kalos. Ash's eyes widen. He rushed towards the dial machine and quickly punched a number. The face of Professor Oak soon appeared.

"Hi, Professor Oak. I received your package" Ash said to the Pokemon expert of his birth region, who seemed to have been expecting the call at any moment "Is it the stone?" The Aura trainer was eager to find out if Eevee was going to become the first Fairy type of his team.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" The professor replied with a smile. It had been quite easy to obtain it actually. Apparently Professor Sycamore had been studying all of Eevee's evolutions in his lab so he had quite a lot of Dazzlestones to spare.

Ash opened the package to find the small Evolutionary stone. It reminded Ash of a Firestone but it had a bright pink color with glitter on its surface.

"Thanks a lot, professor. Eevee will be jumping in happiness" Ash thanked the Professor of his region "Oh and say thanks to Professor Sycamore" The call ended. Ash then called out his Shiny Eevee.

"Okay Eevee, Are you ready to evolve?" The Aura trainer asked his unique Shiny evolution Pokemon. Despite his idea of evolving Eevee into a Fairy, it didn't mean that Eevee couldn't decide for herself whatever form she wanted. The shiny Pokemon obviously had her mind made up.

"_Yes, let's do it!_" The shiny Pokemon chirped happily jumping around. She looked at the pinkish stone with curiosity.

"The only thing you've got to do is to touch the Dazzlestone and then you will evolve" Eevee nodded trusting in her trainer and her small paw touched the stone. A bright white light swallowed the small Evolution Pokemon indicating the evolutionary process. Her body got bigger and more feline-like. The light died down and now the rare Fairy evolution was at display. Ash at first thought it was an Espeon but his Pokemon had much more brighter skin, thanks to been shiny. Her body was mostly cream white but with dark pink turfs on her head, her paws, ears and tail. She also had bandages like ribbons around her neck and long ears.

The new and rare Sylveon chirped happily, running around her trainer in happiness feeling the new magic of Fairy in her body. Some of the people wandering around the Center stared at the shiny Sylveon like if she were a living Entei. She was obviously something no other trainer from Johto had seen before. Ash then lifted his daughter up to calm her.

"Easy there, Sylveon. You don't want to tire out before we get to the next gym" Ash said stroking his Pokemon's glittering fur. The Fairy Pokemon started purring by her trainer's touch. Ash then scanned his daughter's form with the Pokedex.

Ash smiled. His Sylveon had acquired a great variety of Fairy and incredibly also Psychic moves. Not only that but she had two new abilities. All of this would come incredibly helpful against the next Gym Battle.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 10:**

**As I wrote before, I know Eevee doesn't evolve into Sylveon with a stone but as I explained before I couldn't use the way of the games. I will keep the evolution with stone for every Pokemon story I have or will have.**

**There were a lot of evolutions here to see how strong Ash and his Pokemon have become.**

**Ash obtained his Gligar much sooner. Apparently he wanted to capture one during Johto. The Gligars from Sinnoh will appear in the sequel of the story.**

**Lorelei catched a Snorunt in the same place Ash catched his own. Ash will still catch his own Snorunt once he has gone to Hoenn.**

**I know Whitney's Normal Pokemon during the Second Generation like Clefairy turned into Fairy Pokemon during the Sixth Generation. But I didn't want to go looking for other Normal-type Pokemon to use.**

**In a way, Eevee and Chikorita became Larvitar' sisters. All of Ash's Pokemon think themselves as family, of course.**

* * *

**And so our hero is ready to keep moving on to fulfill his dreams. See next chapter!**


	11. Old Memories

**Unexpected Twist**

**The new chapter has come for my fans! Sorry if they seem rushed but Ash doesn't really have all the adventures as he did in Anime. He trains his Pokemon in the wild and then goes for the Gym battles. Nothing else needed unless I want.**

**Also I forgot to mention this before but the story is coming to an end. There will only be 20 chapters. The sequel will be longer but that's because I will include the rest of the regions and also a few movies.**

**Now rant time (or maybe not): Apparently now that Goodra is gone Ash will replace it in future chapters with a Noivat. I have to admit, that wasn't my first choice for a new Dragon Pokemon but it does work for me. Hopefully it will evolve and be more useful than Gible ever was. Really, that other Dragon Pokemon did nothing useful during the Sinnoh league. Especially against Tobias.**

**Now that it was mentioned let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Old Memories**

Ash and his two out-of-Pokeball Pokemon walked towards the gigantic tower of Ecruteak City, place of his next gym battle. It had already been a full month since Ash's last Gym badge and the teenager was more than eager to obtain a new one. His Pokemon and himself had trained like mad to be prepared. Mostly the new Sylveon as she would be the top weapon on the incoming battle against the Ghost-type Pokemon Leader of Ecruteak City. After all, Fairy Pokemon had a lot of advantage over Ghost Pokemon.

The weeks of traveling had been quite interesting, as Ash had helped a young trainer called Ephraim to train his Pokemon Skiploom. There was a Grass Pokemon Tournament coming soon in his home town and Ephraim had wanted to win it so to start his dream of becoming a Grass Pokemon trainer. Ash, remembering what it felt to be that young had decided to not participate in the Tournament and instead assisted his new student during the week before it. Thanks to Ash's helpful advises with his two powerful Venasaur and Bayleef and rigorous training sessions, Skiploom had quickly evolved into a Jumpluff after learning quite a variety of powerful moves. By the time of the Tournament, non of the other competitors had been able to fight against the new Ephraim and his powerful Grass/Flying Pokemon. The experienced trainer from Kanto had left afterwards after his student had promised him to have a battle in the future.

Now Ash was walking inside the gigantic tower on Ecruteak City with Pikachu on his shoulder and Pupitar walking next to him. The problem with his Pokemon son, however, was that Ash could no longer carry him around. At least without ending with a sprinted vertebrae. But Pupitar didn't seem to care about been carried around anymore. He was happy to walk around. Going around on his own helped him gain more strength for his next and final stage of evolution.

Ash frowned as he kept walking through a lot of corridors. According to many of the people of the city the tower was the Gym. But yet the teenager had felt they weren't been honest thanks to his Aura. And as much as Ash walked through the aisles there was no gym or stadium to fight for a Badge.

But as the trainer stepped further inside the tower, a Pokeball in his waist started shaking. Ash saw it was Lugia's Pokeball. After checking around to see if there were any trainers and if the corridor was big enough to accommodate the unique Psychic Pokemon, the Aura trainer called out his Legendary Pokemon.

"_Ash, do you know where we are?_" The Psychic Legend asked to his trainer looking around the place like marveled by something. Ash could only see an average room with white painting. He scratched his head a bit misguided in what to say.

"The Gym" Ash stated but doubting a lot. Lugia shook his head obviously seen something his trainer couldn't. He then unleashed a mighty loud roar, forcing Ash and Pikachu to cover their ears by the high-pitch volume. Pupitar didn't as he wasn't affected by the scream. Amazingly the place around the trainer started shifting turning more into disarray. The former pristine walls were marked with burns, everything apparently eaten by an old fire. The wood cricked under Ash and his Pokemon's feet. It seemed ready to give away. But considering Lugia was standing there and the ground wasn't breaking then they were very safe. A lot of Ghost Pokemon came from the walls leaving the Legendary Pokemon and the scorched place scared away by the Guardian's **Screech**.

"_You were under a Ghost illusion to make you think it was the Gym_" Lugia explained towards the Aura Guardian. The teenager looked around in shock.

"Then what is this place, Lugia?" Ash asked to his Legendary Pokemon completely gobsmacked.

"_It's the Burned Tower, Ash_" The Guardian of the Sea responded looking around with his senses snared "_In this very place, my ancestor and Ho-Oh gave birth to the first Three Legendary Beasts: Suicune, Raikou and Entei_"

"Really? Your ancestor and Ho-Oh?" The young trainer asked in surprise, wanting to know more about the story. He certainly didn't hear that story from Professor Oak's lectures back in Pallet Town. The Legendary Pokemon checked around the place like scanning it for memories. His father had been the one, who had told him about the story of the Bell tower. But yet the memories of that day were very vivid in the young Lugia's head.

"_This was one of the Two towers of Johto, where humans gathered to pray to Ho-Oh. The other tower was to pray to Lugia. But then a lightning storm set fire to the Sun tower_" The Legend explained, his trainer, Pikachu and Pupitar hearing without paying attention to anything else around them. Not that there was a lot in the first place to be distracted with but the story was still quite a catchy one "_During that incident, three Pokemon were trapped inside the burning debris and died. My ancestor used his powers to placate the storm and set the fire off. Ho-Oh, finding about this, resurrected the Pokemon as the three Legendary Beasts, each one representing_ _one aspect from the storm. Raikou, the lightning that started everything. Entei, the fire that had killed the Pokemon. And Suicune representing the storm that stopped the fire. Since that moment, Ho-Oh cut all ties with humanity and hasn't appeared again_" Ash scratched his head with doubts. He didn't know if he should tell Lugia about him catching glimpse of Ho-Oh after been attacked by the Spearows back in Kanto almost a year and half ago.

"Wait a second, I read that a new Entei was born every time a volcano went into eruption" Ash said towards the Psychic Legendary Pokemon for confirmation.

"_That's also true, Ash_" Lugia nodded affirmatively to his trainer making the teenager scratch his head in confusion "_After Ho-Oh decided to lose contact with humanity, he spread the energy of fire, lightning and water that had consumed the Tower over the world to make sure to create as many Beasts as possible_" Ash could say that made a lot of sense. There were stories about three Legendary Beasts, who protected a town in the region of Sinnoh. And those were shiny Beasts. If only one of each of them had been created by Ho-Oh then the rumors of seen them in other regions would be completely invalid.

"I see" Ash stated his mind processing the information looking at the historical place he was stepping on. It was better to leave the monument alone. He had seen Ho-Oh once so he knew that maybe the times were changing for good between humans and Pokemon "So if this is the Burned Tower, then the real Gym must be somewhere else" The Aura trainer recalled his Legendary Pokemon and walked away leaving the historical place behind. They were ruins to be preserved.

* * *

After leaving the monument of Johto, The Aura trainer quickly find out the real Gym tower. He made his way up escorted by his two Pokemon. He walked inside a room, a battle arena in the middle. On the other side of the room, a blonde man seemed to be lecturing a group of students. He was dressed in a light blue shirt with a blue bandanna in his forehead. Ash could guess the lecturing man was the Ghost-type Gym Leader Morty.

"Hey, how did you get here?" The leader Morty asked to the new comer, wondering how someone reached his tower without going to the fake one first "Didn't you see the other tower?"

"Yeah, I visited it. It's quite a historical place" Ash answered like commenting on the sunny weather. The obvious Gym leader seemed to be shocked that someone had escaped the Ghost illusion without help. Most of the trainers were just idiots, who needed to be saved eventually. But this one wasn't.

"I see, you come for a battle?" Morty asked and Ash nodded in response "It's three-on-three and only the challenger substitutes" Ash walked to his side as Morty did the same. His students were looking from behind him to the new fight in expectations.

"Challenger, state your place of birth" The appeared referee said towards Ash.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" The Aura trainer said, already Pokeball at the ready. He had the perfect weapon against Ghost.

"**This is an official three-on-three Gym battle between the Ecruteak City Gym Leader Morty and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. There's no time limit and the other league clauses apply. Also only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Now send out your first Pokemon**!" The referee in his booth said.

"Go, Gastly!" The Gym Leader sent out his Ghost Pokemon. It was a floating black ball with two eyes and humming with purple energy around him. The challenger smiled. While Gastly and its evolutions were also part Poison type, it didn't mean that it would help them against his daughter.

"Let's go, Sylveon!" Ash sent out his new shiny Fairy Pokemon. The cute shiny Pokemon showed up basking the field in scintillating pixy dust. The Gym Leader looked with an eyebrow raised, having no idea what the Pokemon in front of him was. But he would defeat him quickly so his students could see a true trainer doing his job. His students were just as confused with the rare Pokemon of Kalos.

"**Gastly vs Sylveon, begin**!" The referee said.

"Use **Tackle**!" Ash ordered first and ready to take everyone by surprise. His Fairy Pokemon started running towards her floating enemy, who didn't move away.

"Are you fool, kid? Normal type moves can't hurt my Pokemon!" Morty responded laughing at his enemy' stupidity. That was until his Gastly was physically pushed back and hit the ground completely knocked out with swirls in his eyes. Morty and his students looked bitch-slapped not knowing what on Kyurem's Hell had just happened. Sylveon just stood there still waiting to warm up for the real battle.

Ash scratched his head innocently. He wasn't expecting his Pokemon to have such an easy win. But Ash couldn't blame his Pokemon for been way more powerful than what a Gym Leader could handle.

"**Gastly is unable to battle. Sylveon wins. Gym Leader, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. Morty recalled his Ghost Pokemon, still pondering how he had been defeated with a Normal attack. Those moves couldn't affect Ghost Pokemon at all except with the move **Foresight**. And Ash hadn't ordered that move at all.

"Go, Haunter!" Morty called out his next Ghost Pokemon. The evolution of Gastly was a floating purple head with two purple hands. He grinned as always but it didn't intimidate Sylveon or her trainer at all. Ash smiled remembering the old prankster of his Ghost friend back in Kanto with Sabrina. Maybe he could bring him back after the Johto League was over.

"**Haunter vs Sylveon, begin**!" The referee said.

"Haunter, **Dark Pulse**!" The Gym Leader ordered. His Pokemon cupped his ghostly hands together and charged dark energy. Then he fired a powerful spiraling wave towards Sylveon, hitting her dead on. But Ash didn't bother in a counter, his Pokemon remaining unscathed from the Dark move to which she was very strong against.

"Use **Agility** to get close!" Ash ordered now. His Fairy Pokemon started sprinting becoming a pink unseen motion with her speed increasing.

"Stop it with **Sludge Bomb**!" Morty ordered. Haunter fired a shower of brown bullets towards his opponent. But non came close to hit her soft fur. The Aura trainer knew Sylveon was strong against Ghost types but also weak against Poison types. But only if the Poison attack hit, which would never happen if Ash had something to say about it.

"Keep running with **Quick Attack** and another **Tackle**!" Ash ordered again. Sylveon increased her speed even further and physically hit the Ghost Pokemon. The move sent Haunter flying back panting after losing a lot of his health. But he could still fight. Ash smiled. Not for long.

"Now **Swift**!" The Aura trainer ordered. Her Pokemon shot the famous shower of stars from her mouth. But these ones were pink and white after been turned into Fairy type thanks to one of Sylveon's ability. The powerful shower hit the tired Haunter making him screech in agony by the painful attacks. He dropped to the floor completely knocked out. Now Morty was driven over the edge. One thing was a fight but other was that someone was pranking him.

"Okay kid, what's going on?" Morty asked, demanding to know how he was been schooled by a mere brat "You knocked two of my Ghost Pokemon with Normal moves. That's just impossible!" Ash shook his head. Was he so stupid or just didn't want to admit his mistake?

"If you had bothered to at least learn about other Pokemon than just those in Johto, you would know that my Pokemon is a Sylveon. A Fairy type Pokemon, who has complete advantage against Ghost and Dark Pokemon" Ash explained arms over his chest. The challenger was teaching the Gym leader, how lame could things be? Meanwhile, all of Morty's students were listening attentively at the challenger's explanations "Her ability **Pixilate** turns every Normal move into Fairy type and increases their power. And with type advantage and all the training my dear Sylveon has gone through, then all of my Pokemon's attack are straight knock out against you" Morty grinded his teeth.

"Gengar, attack!" Morty sent his last Ghost/Poison Pokemon. It looked like a small purple person smirking towards the Fairy. The final evolution of Gastly floated in front of his angered trainer.

"**Gengar vs Sylveon, begin**!" The referee said.

"Gengar, use **Shadow Punch**!" Morty ordered desperately. His Ghost Pokemon shot his invisible punch and hit Sylveon, making her screech in pain. But the attack did very little damage to the Fairy Evolution. Suddenly Gengar's eyes were replaced with hearts. Morty gawked when his Pokemon fell in love without anyone ordering the attack. Ash almost laughed but kept his composure.

"What the Hell just happened?!" Morty blurted out wanting to rip his hair off.

"I think I forgot to mention that Sylveon's other ability is **Cute Charm**, which means any male Pokemon that touches her will fall in love" Ash explained again, obviously enjoying putting down the arrogant leader. The Aura trainer saw that Gengar wasn't shaking the hearts off so the fight was his to take "And now Sylveon, finish with your **Giga impact**!" Sylveon roared and started charging her body covered in a pink and red aura of magical power. She jumped and hit the hypnotized Ghost head on with her powerful move. **Giga Impact** was strong on its own but amplified by Sylveon's ability and Gengar's weakness then it was just straight knock out. The Ghost Pokemon hit a wall completely out cold.

"**Gengar is unable to battle. Sylveon wins. The winner of the match is the challenger Ash Ketchum**!" The referee said.

"You did great, Sylveon!" The Aura trainer said proud to his shiny Pokemon, who run up to him and licked her trainer's face in appreciation. She knew she had chosen right, when Ash had saved her and Chikorita all those months ago.

Morty recalled his defeated Gengar. One could still see in his face that he was seething in anger after been completely humiliated. Ash recalled Sylveon too.

"Here's the Fog Badge. Now leave!" Morty said simply offering the badge unwillingly. Ash grabbed it before the leader could get anymore pissed off. He could defend himself if he wanted but beating Morty in a hand-to-hand fight, when he had just been humiliated in a battle could be a bit too much for the Leader.

"So much for a Gym Leader" Ash stated not minding if it angered Morty even more. Which it did. The trainer left while his two Pokemon kept their sight on the leader, in case he would try a sneak attack on them. Ash placed his new purple-colored symbol inside the Badge case and left towards the Pokemon Center. The Aura trainer wanted to make sure all of his Pokemon were okay before heading towards another Gym.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 11:**

**Ash helped the kid Ephraim unlike the Anime.**

**The Burned Tower's history is from the Games. I read it on the Wiki. Though I added other changes like Lugia's father been there. I like to think that that's what happened to the Legendary Beasts. Let's face it, if only one of their kind had been created by Ho-Oh then there wouldn't be in Sinnoh during the 13th Movie.**

**Fairy types in this story have an advantage against Ghost. But only in this story and sequel. In others, Fairy types have their common advantage against Dark, Fighting and Dragon, and their weaknesses to Fire, Steel and Poison.**

**Sylveon owned the Ghost Pokemon. And without needing her new Fairy moves. Though the Normal moves she used were Fairy type because of her ability so it's a mute point.**

**I know Morty wasn't arrogant in the Anime. But I needed to change things up a little bit.**

**I thought about using Eusine in this chapter so Ash could show off one of his legends. But Eusine will appear in "Start of a Legend" so I cut him off for this story.**

* * *

**And so our hero has obtained another badge and a history lesson. See next chapter for more!**


	12. Fighting Time

**Unexpected Twist**

**And so the new chapter has been written. Thanks for your answers to my last chapter. This story is obviously well-received by fans.**

**There have been a lot of comments about Ash winning too easily his battles. If you think this battles have been easy for him wait until Ash goes serious in the Silver Conference and in the Lily of Valley Conference in "Champions of Sinnoh". There you will see who owns the place.**

**But there's a bad news for everyone. I changed the chapters so now there will be only 19 of them for this story. I took out one of the last fights of the story because it would have changed things quite a lot for the later sequel. And the sequel is already convoluted enough to have more twists and turns that I can focus on without getting lost.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fighting Time**

Ash had finally reached Cianwood City riding on the back of his Legendary Pokemon Moltres with his Pikachu and Pupitar. The Titan of Fire descended in a more secluded place out of prying eyes. Showing a Legend in public wasn't Ash's plan for now. But once they had reached the Silver Conference then Ash would let them have all the fights they wanted and show off all of their powers. Though Ash really wondered about using Lugia. That legend could defeat just about any opponent. The only real challenge would be another legend. And even then, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos during an all-out fight could not even come close to hit Lugia let alone damage him. So the Psychic legend was going to be Ash's ultimate trump card for battles. But the Aura trainer doubted anyone could pass the three Legendary birds.

It had been a couple of weeks since the trainer had left Ecruteak City and had spent most of his time training his Pokemon. Except for that particular day, when he had to help two ladies to recover two of their missing Normal-type Kecleons. Ash had been surprised to find two Pokemon from the region of Hoenn in Johto. Thanks to his Aura powers, he found them in no time inside a blimp. Apparently, the two had been chased by a group of Fearows. But a mere **Thunder Shock** from Zapdos had knocked out the Flying Pokemon right in mid flight.

Later on, the Aura trainer had come across a group of wild Smeargles painting the walls of the buildings of a village nearby Cianwood City. During the fight against them, Ash's Totodile had evolved into Croconaw and rapidly stopped the group of rascal Pokemon right away with some of his new moves like **Waterfall** and **Aqua Jet**. The Painting Pokemon had soon left the town after the fight.

As the Aura trainer walked through the shoreline of the new city with his two Pokemon next to him, he could notice a man doing a sort of fighting routine in the sand. He was throwing jabs and kicks to thin air in synchronize with his blue-skinned humanoid-like Machoke. The man had only white pants with a black sash on his waist. He also had bandages on his left wrist. Ash could accurately guess he was Chuck, the Gym leader expert in Fighting-type Pokemon. Ash walked towards the training man from Johto.

"Excuse me, are you the Gym Leader Chuck?" The Aura trainer said towards the training man with his Pokemon. The man stopped his training routine checking the kid and his two Pokemon next to him like if measuring if he could be a worthy opponent. He had a Pupitar, which was an amazing feat on its own considering the number of its population had decreased significantly.

"That's my name, lad" The trainer replied confidently "Let me guess, you want a Gym battle?" The Aura trainer nodded in response "Okay, but first I'll see if you are worthy of my badge" The challenger rose an eyebrow by that.

"How?" Ash asked dubious. While he trained regularly and kept himself in shape, he was no karate kid. Maybe he was bit of a brawler. Luckily his Aura would offer extra leverage if the need of exchanging some punches arose.

"Easy, we have to jog towards the Gym. If you reach it all the way without stopping your running then we can have a Gym battle" Chuck stated his conditions. Ash looked at his two Pokemon. They all ran regularly in the forests with the others so doing a warm up before the fight sounded good for them. Well, Pupitar did more hoping than running but it still increased his strength by a great margin with each session.

"Sounds good to me" Ash said, ready to go "Lead the way". The Gym leader ran off with his Fighting Pokemon next to him. Ash, Pikachu and even Pupitar went behind them. Of course they already knew they had passed the test. Training came to them like second nature.

After almost half an hour of jogging through the streets of the city, Ash and Chuck had arrived on the Cianwood Gym. Ash could notice it looked like a taekwondo Dojo with an arena inside the Japanish-designed building. The young trainer from Pallet Town was just fine if only with some sweat drops in his brow. But Chuck was panting obviously out of breath.

"Impressive. I see that you keep your Pokemon and yourself in good shape" The Gym Leader stated his chest going up and down tired "That's always a sign of a great battle to come"

"I came here to win, sir. I won't disappoint" Ash replied.

"That's the fighting spirit a true trainer must have to succeed!" Chuck said, very proud of his challenger. Ash and his Pokemon sweat-dropped not knowing what to do or say to that statement. Just as fast as he said, Chuck returned to his confident self.

"Now, the rules are three-on-three. Only you substitute Pokemon while I can't. Do you agree?" Chuck explained the rules. Ash nodded wanting to win his next badge. The trainers shook hands and went to each side of the arena. As they did some of Chuck' students walked into the sidelines ready to watch the fight to come along with an official referee.

"Challenger, state your name and place of birth" The referee said.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" The trainer replied getting ready.

"**This is an official three-on-three Gym battle between the Cianwood City Gym Leader Chuck and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. All League clauses apply and there's no time limit. Also only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon. Now send out your first Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Go, Poliwrath!" The Gym Leader called out his Water/Fighting Pokemon into the arena.

"I choose you, Heracross!" The challenger sent out his blue-carapace Bug/Fighting Pokemon. The two Pokemon gazed into each other's eyes.

"**Poliwrath vs Heracross, begin!**" The referee said.

"A Bug/Fighting Type? He must have some tricks then" Chuck commented ready to test his opponent "Poliwrath, **Bulk Up**!" The fully-evolved Pokemon folded his arms increasing both his attack and defence.

"You have no idea" Ash replied "Heracross, start with **Sword Dance**!" The scarab Pokemon created a vacuum around his body, increasing his attack by two stages. Chuck realized his power-up was useless.

"Poliwrath, **Bubble Beam**!" Chuck ordered. His Pokemon unleashed a volley of bubble beams from his spiraled chest. They all went quickly towards his Bug opponent.

"Dodge and **Bullet Punch**!" Ash countered. His Pokemon used his wings to fly over the bubbles and fired a barrage of fast punches all over his Water enemy. It sent Poliwrath backwards a bit bruised but nothing serious.

"Poliwrath, **Mega Punch**!" The Gym Leader ordered again. His Pokemon sprinted with both of his punches glowing white.

"Stop it with **Harden**!" The Aura trainer countered. Heracross covered himself with luster increasing his defence by one stage. The punch hit him but only pushed the Scarab Pokemon backwards taking no damage. Chuck looked determined to finish the fight.

"Poliwrath, finish this with **Giga Impact**!" The Gym Leader ordered. His Pokemon started sprinting even faster while his body exploded in an orange aura around him. Ash could see Chuck wanted to end the fight. And it would end with his defeat.

"Heracross, take the blast!" Ash ordered, earning a shocked expression from his rival and his students. Heracross stood there and took the impact head on. Even with his defence increased, The Bug/Fighting Pokemon was sent backwards grunting and covered in new bruises. He was panting a bit after having to take the powerful attack head on. But Ash knew his Pokemon could now finish the fight right away.

"Now **Counter**!" Ash ordered the finishing move. His Bug/Fighting Pokemon made his body shone white as he flew towards his enemy with twice his speed and strength. Poliwrath couldn't dodge having to recover from using **Giga Impact**. Heracross hit his enemy with his horn making twice the damage to him. The Water/Fighting Pokemon flew into a wall of the arena, framing it with his unconscious frame.

"**Poliwrath is unable to battle. Heracross wins. Gym leader, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. The white-panted Leader recalled his knocked-out Pokemon.

"You are quite the tactician, Ash. Your Pokemon learnt how to take damage and give twice as much" Chuck stated approvingly. This was a real match between trainers like he had never had before.

"As I said before, Chuck. Me and my friends came to win. And I'm not going to stop now" The Aura trainer replied grinning, Heracross looking sternly at his rival.

"We'll see about that" The Gym Leader stated with a grin "Go, Machoke!" The Pokemon standing next to the Leader jumped into the arena flexing his arms and showing off his muscles. The Aura trainer saw Heracross was panting a bit. Ash knew that his Pokemon were strong but they didn't have to overdo things.

"Heracross, return" Ash recalled his tired friend "Take a rest buddy, you did great" He said proud to his Pokeball drawing another one for the arena "Now, Venasaur!" The Fully-evolved Grass starter from Kanto stood with his great bulk, the flower on his back full blossom.

"**Machoke vs Venasaur, begin**!" The referee said.

"Machoke, **Focus Energy**!" Chuck ordered. His Pokemon's body shone with blue light, indicating his critic hits had increased. Ash looked wary now. He had to not let Machoke come close at all.

"Venasaur, **Growth**!" Ash ordered. His Grass Pokemon roared his body glowing green. His attack and Special attack had increased by one stage each.

"Attack with **Cross Chop**!" Chuck commanded now. His humanoid Pokemon charged with his arms forming a glowing X.

"Venasaur, use your **Vine Whips **to trip him down!" Ash ordered. Venasaur rapidly shot his vines and grabbed his incoming opponent from his ankles. Machoke hit the wooden floor face first his move cancelled.

"Attack Venasaur with **Vacuum Wave**!" Chuck ordered. Machoke quickly flipped back to his feet and shot a concussive air wave from his arms. The Fighting move hit Venasaur dead on. But the fully-evolved Pokemon barely shrugged it off like an annoying fly. Chuck knew his rival was too much for his Pokemon. However, he wasn't a Fighting leader for giving up.

"Soften that Machoke with **Poison Powder**!" Ash ordered. Venasaur unleashed the purple dust from his flower hitting Machoke right away. The humanoid Pokemon coughed receiving damage and also suffering from the poisonous side effect. Been a Fighting type then it was super effective against him. But the Gym Leader didn't look like wanting to give up yet.

"No matter the cost Machoke, finish that overgrown plant with **Fire Punch**!" Chuck ordered with determination his Pokemon making his fist glow with hot flames. He charged no matter how much Poison he had in his body. Ash waited. He knew Venasaur could take a Fire move and survive unharmed thanks so all the training they had done. But a Fire attack backed up with **Focus Energy** then Ash wasn't taking any chances. He could win without dragging this fight much longer.

Machoke was finally close enough to end things once and for all.

"Venasaur, now **Frenzy Plant**!" Ash ordered the strongest Grass attack a starter could learn. Venasaur growled, stomping the ground with his fore legs. Giant vines erupted from the floor and started hitting the Fighting Pokemon landing even more damage and stopping his Fire attack. Thanks to the previous **Growth**, then the attack was even stronger. The vines left and Machoke fell completely knocked out with swirls in his eyes as Venasaur panted a bit. That was the side effect of using the powerful Grass move.

"**Machoke is unable to battle. Venasaur wins. Gym Leader, send out your last Pokemon**!" The referee said. Chuck recalled his Pokemon knowing he had already lost. But his fighting spirit wasn't letting him quit. Besides, he had a Fighting Pokemon that Ash certainly wouldn't expect.

"You are up, Croagunk!" Chuck called out his rare Fighting Pokemon. Ash looked in surprise. It was a bipedal purple frog staring at him with a stoic face. Ash frowned scanning the Pokemon with his Pokedex. It was a Poison/Fighting Pokemon from Sinnoh. How Chuck had one wasn't Ash's place to guess though. The Aura trainer recalled Venasaur.

"Go Noctowl!" Ash called out his Flying Pokemon from Johto. The Owl Pokemon hovered with its shiny look. Chuck widen his eyes. It wasn't only a Flying Pokemon but a shiny one too. That wasn't good for him.

"**Croagunk vs Noctowl, begin!**" The referee said.

"Use **Sword Dance**!" The gym leader started things up. His Pokemon created a vacuum around him amplifying his attack by two stages.

"Use **Double Team**!" Ash ordered. His Flying Pokemon created many copies of itself while air bound.

"Nice one, Ash" The Fighting Expert complimented his opponent "Now **Poison Sting**!" The Frog Pokemon barfed a shower of purple needles towards the multiple enemies.

"**Agility** and **Sky Attack**!" Ash ordered now. The copies accelerated while the Poison attack destroyed a few of them. Then the real Noctowl descended with the strongest Flying attack surrounding him in white light.

"Take it!" Chuck ordered smiling. Ash rose an eyebrow by that order. His Flying Pokemon hit the mark and Croagunk grunted in severe pain. He had taken a lot of damage from that one for sure. Yet the Poison Pokemon hadn't been moved back at all by it "Now **Ice Punch**!" Ash had no time to order something, when the Fighting Pokemon punched with his paw glowing blue. The amplified attack sent Noctowl crying out in pain backwards. His chest was now encased in ice. Noctowl was grounded for the time being.

Ash smiled. He had been prepared for something like this. Good thing he had trained his Pokemon against their weaknesses. Otherwise, that could have been a straight knock-out hit.

"Use **Hypnosis**!" Ash suddenly countered taking the Gym leader by surprise. The Owl Pokemon sent the sleeping waves from its eyes and put Croagunk to sleep. The Aura trainer smiled ready to finish things up. "Now **Air Slash**!" Noctowl cupped his wings together in front of him and charged a swirling sphere of Gust power. He shot it at the sleeping Pokemon sending it careening away completely knocked out.

"**Croagunk is unable to battle. Noctowl wins. The winner of the match is the challenger Ash Ketchum**!" The referee said. Chuck recalled his rare Pokemon proud of having lost to a worthy opponent.

"I see you are a great trainer. First Heracross fights with type disadvantage and then you use double Type advantage" Chuck said with a pleased tone to his challenge "A true fighter always knows how to fight with both honor and tricks" The Gym leader then handed something to Ash "That makes you worthy of the Storm Badge" The Aura trainer smiled grabbing his new Badge.

"Thank you, Chuck" Ash said taking the new Badge and placing it in its case along the others.

"Now Ash, I expect to see you in a couple of months holding the trophy of the Silver Conference as the new League champion of Johto" The Gym leader said very firm to his friendly rival.

"Thanks" Ash said smiling. Winning was only a part of his journey. He wanted to prove his own power and his Pokemon' power.

The black-haired trainer left ready for his next challenge. His two Pokemon faithfully walked alongside him.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 12:**

**As always we have a recall of the chapters Ash went through but aren't important enough to write them. Totodile did evolve, however, which shows my Ash trains his Pokemon for real.**

**Another Gym battle. There are not a lot of things in between the fights because many require Team Rocket. But as you know they are not around to bother us.**

**Also we have a Sinnoh Pokemon. That way I keep the fans' attention on the story.**

* * *

**So Ash has obtained his new badge. See what he will obtain next chapter!**


	13. The Team Grows

**Unexpected Twist**

**And the story goes on! Thanks for the support to all my fans. Remember that there will only be 19 chapters for this story so the end is rather near. I know there's not a lot for Ash to do as he only has to go through the gyms and then the League. But I think the last three gyms including this one will have some twists that might be interesting.**

**Now let's find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Team Grows**

Ash had finally reached Olivine City. He was ready for his next Gym badge of Johto. So far he had five and was missing three before been officially able to enter the Johto League. It had been rather peaceful days of traveling over the region. Except for that pestering Eusine guy. The guy was a legend freak, always trying to look for any traces of the legendary Beast Water-type Suicune. Like if he had some sort of morbid fetish for it. It had been rather ironic that after defeating his Alakazam with his son Pupitar, Ash had caught sight of a wild Suicune near a lake.

The Aura trainer strode inside the gym building with his two out-of-the-Pokeball Pokemon hoping to find the Gym leader. The teenager from Kanto found a teenage lady a few years older than him. The lady had long light brown hair and was dressed in a grey dress. The cute teenager was chatting with a much younger girl, who had an Onix next to her. The elder one had to be Jasmine, the Steel-type expert.

"Oh hello there" The teenage lady said towards Ash with a friendly smile "Are you looking for someone?"

"I was looking for Jasmine and see if she would accept a Gym battle" Ash said now. Yet something told him that searching wasn't going to take that long.

"Well, Jasmine accepts" The obvious Gym leader replied. She whispered something towards the younger girl with her Onix. The kid went into the sidelines as the referee.

"Challenger, state your name and place of origin!" The young girl as a referee said to Ash.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" The Aura trainer replied. His Pokemon were ready for this.

"**This is an official two-on-two Gym battle between the Gym Leader Jasmine and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon at any moment. All the other League clauses apply and there's no time limit. Now send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Go Magnemite!" Jasmine sent out her Magnemite, floating over the battlefield with his magnet-like body.

"Okay Gligar, let's go!" Ash called out his Vampire Pokemon from Johto. The purple flying scorpion hovered in the field smirking towards the enemy. Jasmine frowned knowing she was in real troubles. Magnemite was an Electric/Steel Pokemon so Ground attacks would be very harmful for her Pokemon. And her own Electric attacks would be useless too.

"**Magnemite vs Gligar, begin**!" The referee said.

"Okay Magnemite, use **Mirror Shot**!" Jasmine ordered. The hovering Pokemon charged a metallic green sphere in front of him and fired it off.

"Gligar, **Double Team**!" Ash countered and his Pokemon created many copies of himself. One was destroyed by the attack while the others remained. The Scorpion Pokemon then stuck his tongue out mockingly. Ash smiled. His Gligar could be strong but still a die-hard prankster nonetheless.

"**Flash Cannon**!" Jasmine ordered unfazed by the Pokemon's antics. Her Magnet Pokemon charged the silver blast and fired it off. The Steel move started destroying the fakes.

"Dodge and **Guillotine**!" The Aura trainer ordered now. The multiple Gligars got out of the way and shot towards the opponent with pincers x-crossed and glowing white.

"Magnemite, get out of there!" Jasmine ordered seeing the incoming danger. After all, **Guillotine** was an instant knock-out move. The flying magnet Pokemon hovered away but the remaining clones were faster reaching him. One by the one, the fakes simply faded away confusing the Pokemon even further. Finally the real Gligar slammed against Magnemite sending him plummeting down into the ground completely knocked out with swirls in his eyes.

"**Magnemite is unable to battle. Gligar wins. Gym Leader, send out your last Pokemon**!" The referee said. Jasmine recalled her Pokemon knowing this wasn't the usual trainer she was facing against.

"Great job, Gligar. Now take a rest" Ash recalled his Ground/Flying Pokemon and prepared his next Pokemon "Blastoise, go!" The Turtle Pokemon roared, standing with his giant bulk on the arena.

"Steelix, finish this!" Jasmine called out her fully-evolved Pokemon. It was more than ten meters long with a hard iron skin. Spikes protruded from his segmented body a giant mean-looking face atop of his body. Ash rose an eyebrow. Steelix had disadvantage to Water attacks. So Jasmine had obviously thought about something else.

"**Steelix vs Blastoise, begin**!" The referee said.

"Use **Screech**!" Jasmine comanded first. The Steel Pokemon unleashed the high-pitched wail towards the Water starter.

"Avoid it with **Withdraw**!" Ash countered. His Water Pokemon went inside his shell and avoided the attack. It also increased his defence stat.

"Steelix, use **Dragon Breath**!" Jasmine attacked now knowing she had to do some damage. The Iron Snake let loose the yellow blast from its mouth.

"Dodge with **Rapid Spin**!" Ash countered. Blastoise started spinning upwards into the ceiling and dodged the paralyzing attack only by the skin of his teeth "Now **Hydro Pump**!" The Turtle Pokemon went outside his shell and fired the two water sprouts from his shoulder cannons.

"Dodge and **Dragon Breath**!" The Gym leader went into offensive now. Steelix moved away from the aqua blast and fired his paralyzing Dragon attack again.

"Wash the entire field with** Surf**!" The Aura trainer ordered. Blastoise created a giant water wave that intercepted the attack for him. The wave was vaporized by the attack with none of the Pokemon taking damage "Charge at Steelix with **Aqua Jet**!" Blastoise suddenly shot forward enshrouded by a water torpedo.

"Receive him with **Thunder Fang**!" Jasmine ordered seen the opening. The Iron Snake shot his head forward with his fangs covered in electricity. Blastoise didn't dodge it because it was what he had to do. To make Jasmine go overconfident. Steelix used the Turtle Pokemon as his chewing toy and threw him down into the ground. Ash was ready. That was part of the plan. It was time to finish things for one.

"Blastoise, let's use your **Ice Beam**!" The Water Pokemon overpowered the paralysis on his body and fired the freezing arcs of cold ice from his mouth. The attack hit Steelix doing very little damage. But it had the effect of encasing his entire snake body inside a glacier. "Now finish this with **Fissure**!" Blastoise roared with strength and stomped the ground hard. Multiple cracks spread through the ground towards the trapped Pokemon. Jasmine stared with eyes wide open. Not again! It was the same tactic and she had been fooled into it!

"Steelix, try to get away!" The Gym leader desperately ordered. But it was already too late. The also instant knock-out move landed over the frozen dual-Type Pokemon, earning a yell of pain from the evolution of Onix. The ice shattered into small icicles.

Steelix landed on the ground completely knocked out with swirls in his eyes.

"**Steelix is unable to battle. Blastoise wins. I declare the challenger Ash Ketchum the winner of the match**!" The young girl as referee said.

"Great job, Blastoise" Ash said towards his fully-evolved Water Pokemon, who pumped his arms in victory. The Aura trainer was proud of how strong his Water starter had become in no time. All of his Pokemon were strong, no doubt about that.

"Ash you are very powerful. Whitney told me about a powerful trainer, who had astonished her" Jasmine stated earning a blush out of Ash "I see she could only refer to you" He was hot no doubt about that.

"Well, I do have some charm" Ash replied rubbing his head innocently. Next to him, Pikachu and Pupitar chuckled to themselves.

"And here's your Mineral Badge" Jasmine handed her badge. Ash took the new grey-colored symbol and placed it on his badge case.

* * *

The Aura trainer walked outside the gym's door alongside Jasmine. It seemed like nothing bad could happen after such a great fight. But there was always something happening.

"Hey stop, you thieves!" An old man suddenly yelled from behind Ash and Jasmine. Three men were running away from him with a blue egg inside an incubator. Ash didn't need to hazard a guess in what was going on here.

"Pupitar, **Dark Pulse**!" Ash ordered on instincts and his Pokemon son nodded. A sphere charged in his mouth and a powerful spiral of dark energy shot faster than a bullet. It hit the three thieves making them fall down and land on their faces. The egg they were carrying was already falling to the ground but a blue shield was covering it. Ash sighed, lucky of his quick thinking. He brought the blue egg to him with his aura power.

"I think this is yours, sir" Ash said towards the middle-aged man handing the egg. The later looked grateful towards the youngster.

"Thank you very much, lad" The old breeder said to the young trainer smiling. His name was Shelby and he was a Pokemon Breeder.

"Hey brat, what do you think you are doing?!" One of the thieves, maybe the leader, blurted out towards Ash not realizing how many troubles he was in. Pikachu frowned in anger, his cheeks showing yellow volts. Pupitar also got mad that someone was insulting his father charging another Dark Pulse with more strength behind it.

However, Ash rose his hands telling them without words to stand down. This situation required a more thundering approach.

"I'm stopping you!" Ash answered back to the thug his eyes shinning fully blue. That had the effect of making the thugs think twice before engaging against the not-so-obvious kid. The Aura trainer brought one of his special Pokeballs out. This was certainly going to be sweet. The Titan of Lightning bursted out with sparks flying around him "Zapdos, stop them with **Thunder**!" The Thunder Pokemon unleashed the powerful Electric move, hundreds of lightning tendrils firing off with devastating power. All of them rained down over the thugs, who were instantly paralyzed by them. They dropped to the ground, their bodies espasming with overdose of volts and heart failures.

"Great job Zapdos" Ash said rubbing his Pokemon's head. The Titan enjoyed his touch, which created glitter over his yellow feathers. The two viewers observed with undivided stupor.

"Great mother of Arceus!" The gym leader blurted out in utter shock.

"I have to say, a young trainer with a Legendary Pokemon is just unheard off" The man called Shellby said, marveling at the mere presence of the Titan of Lightning from Kanto. Just hearing from one was incredible but seen one in action was even better. And it looked like it hadn't even warmed up.

"Ash, did you always had Zapdos in your team?" Jasmine asked curiously, checking the giant Bird of Lighting out. Even when she was a couple of feet away from him, her hair stood on edge by the electrically-charged aura Zapdos had around him.

"For five or six months, almost" Ash explained towards the lady "I'm sorry he didn't fight against you but I really didn't want to you to think that I depended on a Legendary Pokemon to win" Jasmine shook her head obviously not thinking the same.

"Ash, if you beated me without losing a Pokemon, then Zapdos would have won by just staring at me" The Gym leader replied. The breeder was looking at the young trainer with curiosity. The egg he had was to be the trophy in an Extreme Pokemon race. But the young man in front of him had certainly earn it after his selfless actions.

"Here young man" The breeder offered the unhatched Pokemon. Ash holded the offered blue egg on his hands looking at it with curiosity.

"But why?" The trainer from Kanto asked. He had already received a Pokemon egg so why he was been handing another was simply weird.

"Because I think you can do a great job in taking care of it" Shellby explained smiling. He knew by just looking at the Pokemon around him that they were properly taken care off and also had great deal of strength "I know that Tyranitars aren't as numerous as before. And the fact your Larvitar is already a Pupitar then tells me you can handdle this Pokemon without an issue" Ash looked at his Shell son, knowing he was right. Many trainers spent years trying to make their Pokemon evolve by just raw power when a bond was also required. That was why his Pokemon became incredibly powerful in no time. It wasn't just about learning new moves but also learning about themselves. So Ash was going to do what he did naturally. Add his new family member.

"Thank you, sir. I will take good care of this Pokemon" Ash replied. He then said goodbye to Jasmine and Shellby and left towards his next adventure riding on Zapdos' back. The teenager kept gazing at his blue egg.

"_Father, does that mean I will have another sibling?_" Pupitar asked towards his father curiously. Not that the Shell Pokemon lacked plenty of family relatives.

"Certainly, son" Ash replied. Next to him, his Electric starter chuckled "Don't laugh, Pikachu. Because you are going to be the babysitter"

"_You wouldn't do that_" Pikachu said a bit fearful. He had taken care of many Pokemon but even he had limits.

"Who knows?" Ash replied, leaving his starter sweating nervous. Then Ash looked at his new egg thinking who could hatch out of it.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 13:**

**I already tell you, Ash won't capture the Red Gyarados, which appears later on.**

**A blue egg. Does that sound like a cannon Pokemon Ash captured in the region of Johto?**

**Suicune appeared like in the first chapter of the Anime in Johto. I bet many wanted for Ash to capture it but new legends will only be catched in the sequel. And Suicune will appear in "Start of a legend"**

**Just because Ash sent out one Legend it doesn't mean everyone will suddenly find out about them.**

* * *

**And the trainer got a couple of surprises this time! See what comes next!**


	14. Not a Cold Time

**Unexpected Twist**

**The new chapter. Thanks for the support to all my fans. For those, who want Ash to have a Riolu... just wait for the sequel of the story. There are many things that will be explained there.**

**It will take me a while to update stories again. Remember I can only work on them during the weekends. So that's why this chapter might look a bit rushed. That's why one-shots like "Stress Relief" are going to be more common than a story update.**

**Oh and by the way, check out my friend's profile "narku the ulnimate fusion".**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Not a Cold Time**

After a whole extra month of journey through the forests of Johto, Ash found himself descending to the ground on the outskirts of Mahogany Town riding on his electrifying Zapdos. Now it was time for the seventh Gym Badge. The Thunder Legend finally touched the ground, his feet exuding electricity into the grass and dispelling inside the soil. Ash jumped from his Pokemon's back along with his starter Pikachu and Pupitar. The trainer made sure to not shake his backpack a lot. His egg rested inside.

"Nice job, Zapdos. Take a good rest" The young aura trainer recalled his Lightning Legend for a rest. The Aura trainer smiled looking at one of his unique Pokeball. Even after almost seven months since the incident in Shamouti Island, Ash still couldn't believe four of the strongest Pokemon heard his orders in a battle. The teenager could only feel honored by that fact. Not many trainers had the chance to meet Legendary Pokemon, let alone be told you were meant to fulfill an ancient prophecy.

The raven-haired teenager walked inside the gym, noticing many Water Pokemon inside pools. There were a few Lapras a few Seals and even a few baby Spheals under the watch of the elder Walreins. All of them were Ice-type Pokemon so it was no wonder that the Gym leader was an Ice expert. Something Ash had already found out but it was better to have his theory confirmed.

Ash soon arrived on what looked like a frozen battlefield. There was a lot of ground covered in slippery ice with a zone covered in liquid water. The Aura trainer could only guess that it was for any Water Pokemon used by the challenger or the leader.

"Hello there" A man's voice suddenly said towards Ash entering through a door. It was a man on his early sixties, with white hair and hints of wrinkles on his face. He casually walked towards the teenager "My name is Pryce and I am the gym leader" Just the man Ash needed.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. And I'm looking for a gym battle" The teenager from another region stated ready to obtain another badge.

"Then you have one" Pryce replied seen his challenger right back in the eye "Two on two battle. And only the challenger can substitute Pokemon. The other League clauses apply. Do you accept my challenge?" The gym Leader stated towards his challenger.

"I do" Ash replied, ready for this moment. He would now be one step closer to the Johto League. His team for now consisted on Quilava and Pupitar as a back up. Charizard and Moltres were simply too strong for the gym leader to handdle even if one wasn't even a Legendary Pokemon.

A lady walked into the referee stance.

"**This is an official Gym Battle between Mahogany Town Gym Leader Pryce and the Challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon and the other clauses apply. Now, send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Dewgong, go!" The Gym leader sent out his Ice/Water Pokemon. It was just like Lorelei's. A white-fured seal Pokemon with a sharp horn in his forehead. The Seal Pokemon floated on the unfrozen parts of the pool.

"Quilava, I choose you!" Ash called out his Fire starter from Johto. The evolution of Cyndaquil ignited the fire in his head and rear ready for the combat.

"**Dewgong vs Quilava, begin!**" The referee said.

"Start with **Safeguard**!" Pryce started. The Ice Pokemon covered itself in a shield against status change. Ash knew that using Fire moves were not going to cause burning side effect now that **Safeguard** was up. But they could still cause damage.

"Quilava, **Smoke Screen**!" Ash ordered his counter. The Fire Pokemon unleashed the thick plumes of smoke from his mouth. The arena was now darkening. But Ash could still see with his Aura and that meant Quilava had a great advantage over the enemy.

"Don't let him go, use **Aurora Beam**!" Pryce ordered. His Dewgong fired a multicolored beam from its horn spreading into the plume.

"Okay Quilava, **Double Team**!" Ash countered, his Fire Pokemon creating copies of himself and only one fake been destroyed by the Ice attack "And now **Flame Charge** right to your left!" Quilava bursted its body with red flames and sprinted with his speed accelerating by the use of the move. The Fire starter hit the Ice opponent head on sending it backwards and injured.

"I'm truly surprised, Ash. I never thought you could attack while in the dark" The Gym leader stated. This trainer was not very common. "I've heard many things about your progress. But you are more than what meets the eye" Pryce said approvingly. The smoke cleared away and the two Pokemon were back into normal view.

"Dewgong, dive!" Pryce ordered. The Seal Pokemon went underwater and out of sight. An average trainer would have been worried by that. But then again, Ash had long ago understood he was beyond anything average.

"Quilava, run up to a stone pillar!" Ash ordered. Quilava did so standing on top of a frozen stone waiting for another command. Ash surveyed the frozen field using his Aura sight to find the submerged opponent "And now use **Hidden Power** right there!" Ash pointed at a place in particular of the pool. The Gym Leader rose an eyebrow. Was he serious or just going for a lucky shot? Quilava fired a barrage of yellow spheres from his mouth and they all went inside the water. As soon as they touched the liquid, electricity spread all over the pool. A few seconds later, Dewgong was floating with swirls in its eyes.

"**Dewgong is unable to battle. Quilava wins. Gym Leader, send out your last Pokemon!**" The referee said. Pryce recalled his Pokemon still coming to terms with how the youngster had bypassed the ice surface and looked at his Pokemon. Using **Hidden Power** electric was good no doubt about that.

The trainer from Kanto sighed. Good thing he had recently trained how to use his Aura sight without turning his eyes blue. That way, people would not look at him suspiciously. Or at least less suspiciously than one would. He could still turn his eyes blue just to scare people off if he was really pissed off.

"Piloswine, let's go!" Pryce called out his strongest Pokemon. It was a mammoth-like Pokemon with two tusks and a lot of brown fur over its body. The teenager knew it was an Ice but also Ground type. So Fire moves would have to be very powerful to harm it. And as **Hidden Power** was electric it would be useless.

"_Ash, let me keep fighting_" Quilava said towards his trainer. Ash looked at his Pokemon and smiled. If he was sure then Ash wasn't going to stop him. The two had trained to battle so battling was what the Fire Pokemon would do.

"I keep Quilava" The Aura trainer said to the referee.

"**Piloswine vs Quilava, begin!**" The referee said.

"Quilava, **Fire Blast**!" Ash started things up. The Fire starter unleashed the star-shaped fire attack headind at high speed towards the enemy.

"Use **Amnesia**!" Pryce countered. The Ice Pokemon amplified his Special Defence by two stages. The Fire hit him and did just a small ammount of damage.

"Now **Sheer Cold!**" The leader ordered. The Mammoth Pokemon roared the entire field covering in thick permafrost emanating from his body. Ash knew that the Ice move could be instant knock out for him.

"Surround yourself with **Flame Wheel**!" The Aura trainer countered. Quilava did so, the fire engulfing him. The ice turned into vapor once it touched the hot flames and left the Fire Pokemon untouched. Ash smiled ready for a special combo of his own "Now keep the fire up and **Swift**!" Quilava barfed the golden stars, which combined with the fire and landed on the opponent. The Normal-Fire move hit Piloswine, doing some moderate damage this time. But the Tusk Pokemon was still ready to go.

The Gym leader could not stop himself from smiling. This trainer could pass as an Elite Four of his region. His way of battling certainly looked like one.

"Use **Rest**!" Pryce ordered. His Ice/Ground Pokemon started snoring recovering his lost health.

"Charge with **Flame Wheel**!" Ash went again hoping that a physical attack could do more damage. His Fire Pokemon rolled in blaze into his snoring enemy.

"**Sleeptalk**!" Pryce ordered taking his opponent by surprise. Piloswine' sleeping body started charging towards the incoming enemy with the mammoth body shinning yellow. The **Flame Wheel** and the **Take Down** pushed each other until reaching a stalemate. The two combatants were pushed backwards to their respective sides of the field. The sleeping Pokemon now woke up after barely recovering health after taking the recoil damage. But Quilava seemed to have received a bit more damage with bruises in his blue-and-yellow fur.

"**Ice Beam**!" The gym Leader ordered now. And Piloswine fired the three-arc Ice move right at his enemy, making Quilava screech in agony. Even a Fire Pokemon had to feel that one. Because Quilava was now struggling to get back up. A few parts of his body now had ice crusts.

"Come on Quilava, get up!" Ash pleaded to his Fire starter. The Pokemon was really trying to follow the command. But he wasn't having any luck. Ash knew he could switch Pokemon but Quilava had said no. But again many Pokemon could sometimes be as stubborn as their trainers. Pikachu and Pupitar were encouraging the Fire Pokemon to get up as well "Don't give up now, my friend. We never give up on a fight!" The Fire Pokemon grunted knowing he couldn't let down his friends. Ash then saw Quilava's body glowing with new flames. The fire melted the ice from Quilava's body.

"**Blaze** is active" Ash stated to himself. Now he could finish this fight once and for all. Despite the risk of his Fire starter been now low on health "Quilava, attack with your full power!" The second form of Cyndaquil focused all the intense heat in his body into a mighty blast of incomparable blaze. Quilava unleashed the burning blast from the back of his throat with twice his own size. The spew of intense flames melted a few chunks of the battlefield and swallowed Piloswine in full. Even if he had recovered health, the super-powerful beam of fire had made all that healing useless. The Ground/Ice Tusk Pokemon fell limply on the surface with swirls for eyes.

"That was **Blast Burn**" Ash stated in surprise and also not understanding. The move could only be learnt by the Fire starters in their Final forms "But Quilava can't learn it unless..." Ash realized how that was remotely possible. The second form of Cyndaquil started shinning with white light, his body growing taller a bit more than Ash and also bulkier. The white light died down after a few seconds. Now the mighty Typhlosion roared, standing on his hinder legs with fire spikes on his shoulder blades. All of its injuries were gone too.

"**Piloswine is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!**" The referee said.

"You did it Typhlosion!" Ash said proud. His now giant Pokemon went and hug his trainer, almost crushing every bone of the skeleton "Okay buddy, your love is going to kill me!" Near Ash, Pikachu and Pupitar congratulated their friend for his evolution. Ash's Pokedex beeped as the Aura trainer scanned it. Now Typhlosion knew a lot of new moves. Aside from **Blast Burn** of course.

The Gym leader recalled his Pokemon knowing the trainer in front of him was a serious competition. The elder man stepped forward towards his challenger.

"Congratulations, Ash. You beat me and earned the Glacier Badge" Pryce said handing over the ice blue-colored insignia. Ash placed the small object inside its case "Now your last challenge is in Blackthorn City"

"Really?" Ash stated knowing she was the last Leader before the Silver Conference would start "She's a Dragon mistress, isn't she?" The Ice leader nodded in response.

"That's right, and she is no push over so better bring some tough guns against her" The Ice Leader explained to his challenger.

"Don't worry, Pryce. I know exactly how to handle her" Ash replied with a smirk. He had quite the variety of Pokemon to properly take care of Dragon types.

* * *

Ash just walked out of the Pokemon Center after having his Pokemon checked over by Nurse Joy an hour after his victory. As the Aura trainer was walking with his Pikachu and Pupitar, three kids suddenly jumped in front of him. The three were dressed in blue outfits.

"Um, can I help you?" Ash asked eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yes, you can twerp. By handing all of your Pokeballs" The apparent leader of the gang stated smiling wickedly. Ash didn't need his Aura to detect the idiocy emanating from the three stooges. All bark and no bite for sure. Ash was reminded of the three Rocket goons. Luckily those were still in jail for their annoyance. Pikachu and Pupitar looked at them seriously ready to blast them away.

"So you think you can beat the three of us in a three-on-three battle?" The apparent leader stated thinking himself as a real trainer.

"I'll only need one Pokemon" Ash stated now very seriously. He had one Pokeball ready for anything.

"Don't try to bluff, kid" One of the idiots said thinking he had a chance to win the experienced trainer from Kanto "Go Hitmonchan!" The humanoid Boxing Pokemon with red boxing gloves appeared.

"Go Hitmonlee!" The second idiot sent out the brown-colored humanoid Leg Pokemon.

"Go Hitmontop!" The last thug called out the Spinning Pokemon. Ash saw the three possible evolutions of Tyrogue at the same time. And he was just about to kick them all down with only one Pokemon.

"Let's end this, Sylveon!" The Aura trainer called out the unique Pokemon. The shiny evolution of Eevee materialized with glitter around her pink-and-white body. Many passers-by gawked at the cute and unique Pokemon from Kalos.

"What the Hell is that thing?!" The plump idiot blurted out obviously not recognizing the Fairy Pokemon. Sylveon growled by been called a thing. And so was her trainer.

"That 'thing', as you so smartly said, is a shiny evolution of Eevee. And she will kick you three without eveb breaking a sweat" Ash replied restraining himself from using his own Aura powers to land permanent damage on the fools. Despite how much he wanted to, jail didn't sound appealing. It would keep him away from Lorelei.

"Hitmonchan, **Dynamic Punch**!" The leader ordered right way. The Boxing Pokemon punched Sylveon in the face with his shinning punch. But it only pushed her back two inches without a real injury on her.

"Hitmonlee, **Mega Kick**!" The other idiot ordered. The Leg Pokemon charged with a glowing roundhouse. But again, Sylveon had less than a bruise on her flank after taking the hit.

"Hitmontop, **Triple Kick**!" The last dumb ass comanded obviously not realizing the danger. The Fighting move landed on Ash's Shiny Pokemon with three different kicks. But there was still no damage on the Fairy Pokemon, who merely yawned after all the attacks had ended. There were no marks on her glistering fur.

"I hope you were only warming up" Ash stated knowing his enemies were done for. His daughter had advantage over Fighting types and it was time to prove it "Because Sylveon is going to start wrecking some shit" The Fairy Pokemon smirked in a not very cute Fairy way "Sylveon, use **Moonblast**!" The Fairy charged a gigantic pink sphere of magic on her mouth and delivered it right at her three opponents, basking the place with hovering pixie dust. The three Fighting Pokemon were lying completely out for the count looking very black and blue.

The three idiots were still mouth-agape trying to process the fact they had been defeated with one attack alone.

"Now if you excuse me, I have real challengers waiting for me" Ash stated after recalling his shiny Fairy and walked away with Pikachu and Pupitar alongside him.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 14:**

**I know Blast Burn cannot be learnt by a Fire starter until you reach the final form. But that's just what happened here. Quilava learnt it so to finally have the strength to evolve. Typhlosion and Charizard are my favourite Fire starters so they will appear from time to time.**

**I know Pryce was a bit antipathetic in the Anime. But because he never lost his Piloswine then he was always happy.**

**I know having a Piloswine for so long without him evolving into Mamoswine sounds unrealistic. But I didn't want to change a lot of things from the original Anime chapter.**

**The three guys that appeared in the end were those who Misty met before going back to Cerulean City after the Silver Conference in the original Anime. I add them because Sylveon only had one fight so far in this story and all of them had Fighting Pokemon. And you know about Fairy's advantage over Fighting types.**

* * *

**So Ash is only missing one badge and also proved that his Sylveon is no push over. So read next chapter and find out what happens!**


	15. Dragon Slayer

**Unexpected Twist**

**And so we have finally reached the last Gym badge of Johto against our hot Dragon Mistress Debora. Notice that I wrote Debora and not Clair. That's because I like the Japanese name more than the American one. Like with Lorelei. Also the Ice Mistress is mentioned here because there are pieces of information Ash didn't know about his lover.**

**We are coming closer to the end. 4 chapters to go. Then the sequel but that's for later.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dragon Slayer**

The Aura-powered teenage trainer from Kanto had made sure to be ready. He had spent the last month training his Pokemon to be up against the new Gym leader. This was Ash's last badge and then a straight way into the Silver Conference of Johto. He landed from Charizard's back and recalled the Fire/Flying Pokemon for a needed rest. He started walking with Pikachu on his shoulder and his son Pupitar next to him. The youngster from Kanto made sure not to shake his Pokeballs. His newly-hatched Ground Pokemon Phanpy was resting comfortably on one of them. The small baby had hatched just a couple of weeks ago after Ash had defeated a wild Tyrogue, who had thought that could steal the egg without been punished. How wrong he was.

Now a baby would normally be a problem for a Pokemon trainer but Ash wasn't the usual trainer. After taking care of a Larvitar, then another baby wasn't that big a deal. He quickly got his new Ground Pokemon involved in the training sessions like he had done with his Larvitar. Amazingly, the Ground Pokemon had a certain liking to electricity. Every time Pikachu or Zapdos used their attacks on her, she giggled playfully. Pupitar always spent a lot of time next to his new sister obviously acting as her protector. Ash was very proud of how his first son had turned out.

The Aura trainer realized he had to walk through the forest to reach the Blackthorn City Gym. But he didn't mind some walking in the wild. The Aura trainer soon found a coursing river. Next to the shore under a small tree, a Pokemon was sleeping. It was like a cute blue-scaled snake coiling around itself. It had white fin-like ears and a small white dot in its forehead.

"A Dratini?" Ash asked a tad startled, checking his Pokedex for information about the rare Pokemon. He remembered meeting one back in Kanto in the Safari Zone. But that lunatic guy Kaiser had stopped him from catching her. That could have been a great capture "What is a baby Pokemon doing here on the wild?" Just like Larvitars, Dratinis were also a baby Pokemon that could evolve into a powerful Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon called Dragonite. The baby Dragon-type Pokemon opened her garnet eyes, looking curiously at the human and his two Pokemon. Before someone could answer Ash if the Dragon Pokemon had a trainer, something bursted from the peaceful river surface. It was a gigantic blue-and-white snake with a wide mouth roaring towards the trainer and his Pokemon.

"_Stay away, human!_" Gyarados growled obvious anger in his voice. The Aura trainer and his Pokemon had to rapidly jump away from an incoming high-pressured **Hydro Pump**.

"Calm down, Gyarados. I'm not here to harm anyone!" Ash said knowing that trying to fight against a wild Gyarados was a foolish mistake. But just in case, his Pikachu and Pupitar were ready to attack and bring the angry Atrocious Pokemon down with all of their combined might.

"Gyarados, stop!" A sweat female voice ordered towards the snake Pokemon running outside the woods. He obeyed as the lady picked up the baby Dratini in her arms "I'm sorry about that. Gyarados has always been very overprotective with Dratini since she hatched" The lady apologized towards Ash. The trainer from Kanto couldn't help but notice she was in an excursionist attire snuggling against her delicious curves. She had long blue hair that framed her gorgeous face and scintillating cerulean eyes.

"Don't worry, I understand perfectly" The young trainer responded dusting himself off and looking at the woman right in the eye smiling "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. And these are my friend Pikachu and my son, Pupitar" the two Pokemon said hello to the new trainer though only Ash heard English words.

"I'm Debora" The cute woman introduced herself to her new acquaintance. She then rose an eyebrow by what Ash had just said "I'm sorry but did you say your son?" The blue-haired lady asked.

"Yes, I raised him since he was an egg and he always calls me father" The Aura trainer responded. Debora could tell a lot about that. But what sounded the most interesting was his statement about talking to Pokemon.

"You can talk to Pokemon?" The bluenette lady asked with her curiosity picked up.

"Um, yes. I hope that doesn't bother you" Ash said unsure. The bluenette lady shook her head.

"Ash, that's amazing!" Debora exclaimed happily. The blue-haired lady had heard about traienrs talking to Pokemon but many had been Psychic trainers. And Ash wasn't "I know how to understand Pokemon to a certain degree and their emotions. But talking face to face like a person is a very rare gift"

"Thanks, Debora" The Aura trainer responded smiling proudly. Debora looked at her new acquaintance her eyes going up and down.

"Tell me, you came for your last badge, right?" Debora asked. Ash nodded to her. "Then I accept your challenge" Ash looked at her in surprise. Debora chuckled by his confused expression "I'm the Blackthorn City Gym Leader"

"You are the Dragon Mistress" Ash stated, making Debora chuckle. Ash wanted to facepalm by his own idiocy. It was obvious that Dratini had to belong to a Dragon trainer.

"I am. But we might have to postpone it. Dratini is in her ritual of shedding skin" The Dragon trainer placed her baby Pokemon in the river. She started swimming escorted by Gyarados as a bodyguard.

"Do you mind if we go with you?" The Aura trainer asked towards the hot gym leader "Knowing more about such Pokemon like Dratini is more interesting than training. Besides, I've trained for the last month to challenge you so I think a break doesn't sound bad" The Dragon Mistress smiled by the youngster's antics. She really didn't mind the company.

"Be my guest, Ash. The more the merrier" Debora said with a cheerful tone. She couldn't help but check the youngster out. Apparently what Lorelei had said about him barely scratched the surface.

* * *

The trek kept on for a while, having to make stops from time to time so Dratini could rest.

"So Dratini needs to go to the sea?" Ask asked towards his mature friend. The Aura trainer couldn't help but feel some resemblances with Lorelei. The two could be pretty much the same age and even had similar eyes. Enticing and deeply alluring for anyone, who wasn't cautious enough.

"Actually I don't know" Debora responded rubbing her head "I'm just following her through the river" Ash wanted to facepalm. That was really helpful. But if he insulted the Gym Leader then she could cancel the fight and leave him without his last badge. Before any of the trainers could say anything, a sudden turmoil covered the surface of the river. Ash and Debora saw what looked like fins cutting through the water surface going for Dratini. The rare Pokemon had a torpedo-like body with the mean look and wide jaws of a shark. The Aura trainer wondered what they were before the Dragon mistress beated him to the punch.

"Sharpedos!" Debora said her eyes firm and determined. Despite the Shark-like Water/Dark Pokemon been common in the Hoenn region, there had been many sightings near the other regions as well and even away from the sea. And a pack of four were heading towards her Dratini. Not that she would allow them "Gyarados, use **Hydro Pump**!" The Atrocious Pokemon unleashed the high-pressured Water. It sent one of the Shark Pokemon flying away with little trouble. The remaining Pokemon, however, turned their sights towards Gyarados and fired a shower of purple needles from their wide jaws. The Atrocious Pokemon growled in pain taking all the barrage over his body. A second later Gyarados shuddered and his body turned a bit purple.

"That was **Poison Sting**" Ash stated, looking at the giant snake suffering from the poisoning aftershock. It was rare that a Sharpedo knew Poison attacks but here was the proof.

"Blast them with **Hyper Beam**!" Debora ordered right away full seriousness. Her Sea Snake Pokemon widen his jaw and fired the devastating orange blast. The remaining Jaw Pokemon were sent spiraling away by the energy beam, waves of water moving from the epicenter of the beam. But they weren't from the blast. They were from an even bigger Water Pokemon.

The surface parted and a bigger thing than Gyarados appeared. It had a blue dome head with pink bubbles. At least a dozen of long tentacles spread from beneath the head. There were two means eyes gazing at the Atrocious Pokemon.

"Tentacruel!" Ash blurted out remembering his bad experiences with that particular Pokemon back, when they had destroyed an entire city in Kanto. That had not been fun at all. The Aura trainer saw the Atrocious Pokemon been brought down by one powerful **Poison Jab **from the Water/Poison Pokemon. Then the giant octopus took Dratini in one of his tentacles. The baby Dragon struggled to get free.

"Hey, leave Dratini alone!" Debora bellowed towards the Water/Poison Pokemon, who paid no heed to the annoying human. Ash looked at his own Pokemon and they nodded ready for action.

"Pikachu, **Volt Tackle**!" Ash ordered. The Electric starter sprinted like a living bullet covered in powerful voltaic aura. He jumped and hit Tentacruel right in the middle of its ugly face. He let go of Dratini, who started falling. Ash surrounded the baby Pokemon in an aura shield and stopped her falling. Debora had already been prepared to catch her Pokemon but her challenger was now using a blue energy to protect Dratini. Whatever that energy was.

Ash then dropped the shield and carried the Dragon Pokemon in his hands.

"Now Pupitar, **Nasty Plot** and **Dark Pulse**!" Ash ordered towards his Pokemon son. The Dual-type Pokemon increased his special attack by two stages and fired the spiraling wave of blackness. It sent Tentacruel flying away completely knocked out with his other shark pals.

"Are you okay, Dratini?" Ash asked towards the baby Pokemon cuddling in his arms. She then sniffed him and coiled around his chest making him laugh by the tingling sensation. Debora could only look a bit stunned. Her Dratini had never been friendly with strangers. Maybe Ash's abilities went deeper than merely talking to Pokemon.

"_Thank you for saving me, sir_" The baby Pokemon said towards Ash, who rubbed her blue-scaled head in affection "_But can you use that power on me again?_"

"Why?" The Pokemon trainer asked.

"_I felt my body was absorbing the energy. And I need it to pass to the next stage_" The Baby Dragon stated towards the Aura trainer.

"I see" Ash said realizing something. He looked at the Gym Leader, who was watching the talk between her future competitor and her Pokemon in surprise. "Hey Debora, Dratini wasn't going to shed her skin. She wanted to evolve. She only needs more power to do so" Ash then placed Dratini in the grass and pointed at her with his open hands. He surrounded her in an Aura shield. Dratini basked in its light until her own body glew in white colors. Her snake body got much longer. The two trainers looked in expectations. The new Dragon Pokemon now had a white horn in her forehead and bigger ears. She also had a blue pearl in her neck.

"Amazing, Dragonair you are incredible!" Debora said happily hugging her dear Dragon Pokemon, who nuzzled against her trainer. She was now a couple of feet longer than her trainer.

"Good job you two. Specially you son. You certainly have become powerful" Ash rubbed his two Pokemon's head. Pupitar's eyes looked at his father very seriously like trying to say something.

"_And now it's time, father_" The Shell Pokemon stated. Ash rose an eyebrow by that comment. Time for what? The white light engulfed Pupitar too and his shape morphed. Ash, Pikachu, Debora and Dragonair looked in shock at the engorging Pokemon in front of them. The light died down and the fully-evolved Pokemon appeared in scene. It looked like Pupitar had now become a more dinosaur-like Pokemon with his hard green armor over his bulky body with a long tail. His belly had blue armor, a reminder of his Pupitar form. The new and mighty Tyranitar stood two and half meters tall at the least. Ash and Debora marveled at his imposing presence. Tyranitar wasn't considered a Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon for been weak. The Pseudo-Legend roared the ground trembling beneath everyone's feet.

Then Ash checked his Pokedex for information. Tyranitar's ability of **Sand Veil** had not disappeared and now had a second ability called **Sand Stream**, which created a sand storm as soon as Tyranitar appeared on the battlefield. And thanks to Larvitar's original **Sand Veil**, Tyranitar's elusion would increase allowing him to dodge attacks while his enemy lost health by the weather change.

"I think I can't carry you anymore, son" Ash scratched his cheek in amusement. He then felt something hoisting him up. His son was now the one carrying him on his right shoulder, Pikachu on the other one chirping happily. The family had a good laugh with one another.

"Okay son. I like your idea but I want to keep walking" Ash said, his Pokemon child bringing him down. Ash brought a Pokeball out "I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be outside, son. I have to get you into your Pokeball" The giant Pokemon nodded and was recalled into his Pokeball.

Debora watched the display half amused and half curious. Tyranitars were considered violent and wrathful Pokemon. Yet this one looked like a cute puppy, who could still turn into a rampaging monster if angered. If Ash was challenging her with him then she had to be ready for anything. Who knew what her handsome opponent could be hiding?

"Thank you, Ash" Debora said gratefully. She then give her young companion a small kiss in his cheek "I can see you are very powerful and unique trainer"

"So I've been told" Ash said half teasing towards his lady friend. Unlike other trainers she had seen, he wasn't blushing in front of her. It made him all the much more interesting for her.

* * *

Now Ash stood against Debora, a couple of hours later inside the Blackthorn Gym. Though the blue-haired lady had a clothe change for the occasion, going into a more tight-skin black-and-blue outfit. She also had leather gloves and high heel boots reaching up to her knee. Ash blushed for a moment, remembering how many times Lorelei had used a similar Dominatrix outfit. Maybe Debora was into it as well. The Aura trainer shook his head out of those thoughts, when the referee walked into his booth.

Meanwhile, Debora chuckled to herself. She knew that Ash had been looking rather interested at her uniform. Not many could ogle at her without ending up been blasted into Giratina's dimension. But her challenger was the top exception.

"**This is an official three-on-three Gym battle between the Blackthorn City Gym Leader Debora and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Only the challenger can substitute his Pokemon at any moment. There's no time limit and all the other League clauses apply. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Go, Gyarados!" The Gym Leader send out her Sea Snake Pokemon. He growled towards his human opponent. But Ash wasn't intimidated so easily.

"You are up, Tyranitar!" The challenger called out his fully-evolved Pokemon. The Armor Pokemon roared towards his enemy, his ability **Sand Stream** kicking up a damaging storm over the field.

"**Gyarados vs Tyranitar, begin**!" The referee said.

"Gyarados, use **Dragon Rage**!" Debora ordered, knowing his Pokemon would receive damage from the storm. Gyarados opened his maw and released an orange sphere of draconic power.

"Dodge and use **Stone Edge**!" Ash countered. Tyranitar quickly dodged the blast thanks to his ability **Sand Veil**. Then many sharp-edged boulders started orbiting around his green-armored body and shot forward faster than bullets. They all hit Gyarados making him screech in pain. The storm did its damage as well adding salt to the open wounds.

"Gyarados, stay strong and use **Trash**!" Debora ordered keeping her cool. Her Pokemon started whipping the ground around him with his long tail. Tyranitar lost his balance momentary after been hit but remained mostly unscathed. Ash saw Gyarados's body glowing red. That meant he had the ability **Moxie**, which amplified the attack after doing direct damage to the enemy. So it was better to wrap things up before more damage could be done.

"Use **Giga Impact**!" Ash ordered another one of his son's new moves. Tyranitar's body exploded in a dark ruby aura shooting forward like a missile. He tackled the Water/Flying Pokemon sending him to crash one of the Gym's walls with a lot of strength. He had swirls in his eyes.

"**Gyarados is unable to battle. Tyranitar wins. Gym Leader, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. Debora recalled her defeated Pokemon.

"Now, go Druddigon!" Debora called out another Dragon-type Pokemon. It had a bipedal green-scaled body and an orange head with many spikes over his reptilian body. Ash checked his Pokedex for information. And apparently the Pokemon was not only from the region of Unova but it was also a shiny one.

"Okay son, return!" Ash recalled his Fully-evolved Pokemon drawing another Pokeball. The sand storm soon died down without Tyranitar to power it "Go, Sylveon!" The Fairy Pokemon appeared ready to attack. The Dragon enemy flinched already feeling uneasiness. The Dragon Mistress knew there was something fishy about that particular Pokemon. But what was it?

"**Druddigon vs Sylveon, begin**!" The referee said.

"Use **Dragon Pulse**!" Debora ordered. Her shiny Pokemon fired the orange sphere from its mouth. But as soon as the attack came close to Sylveon, it disappeared without a trace. Sylveon remained there without having done anything to the blast.

The Gym leader widen her eyes. Just what was that Pokemon? It looked like an Espeon but no Psychic Pokemon could evaporate Dragon attacks without needing to touch them. Debora had heard about one elemental type that could do that on Dragon moves. And she had never fought them before.

"Use **Thunderbolt**!" The hot Mistress ordered. Her Pokemon roared unleashing a wild storm of tendrils of electricity over the whole field.

"**Double Team**!" Ash countered, his Fairy daughter creating copies of herself and dodging the Electric attack. Only two copies were destroyed "Now **Fairy Wind**!" The real Sylveon unleashed a sudden maelstrom of magic, forcing Druddigon to land on his back after receiving the very effective blast.

"What was that?" Debora asked completely surprised. Her shiny Pokemon was already grunting in pain trying to get up.

"You see, Sylveon is a Fairy Pokemon. I thought a Dragon Mistress like you would have known that" Ash stated.

"I knew about Fairy types. But I just never met a Sylveon before" Debora stated. She knew about the rare Fairies but she had never fought one before. She even doubted her cousin Lance had encountered a Fairy-type before considering many resided in Kalos "Druddigon, use **Dragon Dance**!" Her Pokemon roared while its body glew red amplifying its attack and speed.

"Use **Disable**!" The Aura trainer comanded now. Sylveon cancelled the use of **Dragon Dance** for the next turns.

"**Giga Impact**!" Debora ordered knowing she had to act. Her Rough Pokemon charged with a growl, his body exploding in a red aura.

"Counter with **Reflect**!" Ash ordered smirking. The Fairy Pokemon created a protective wall against physical attacks. The Dragon hit its target but did no significant damage. Now he had to rest for the time being. Sylveon grunted a bit. Something Ash noticed. Sylveon had taken unexpected damage that hadn't been blocked by the **Reflect**.

"_So Druddigon has the ability __**Rough Skin**_" The Aura trainer though to himself. Despite that detail, Ash knew he had already won this battle.

"Now finish with **Hyper Beam**!" Ash ordered ready to settle the match. Sylveon charged the powerful sphere in her mouth. But instead of been orange it was bright pink thanks to her ability **Pixilate**. The Fairy blast shot towards the panting enemy, making him screech in pain by receiving his weakness. The blast ended and Druddigon fell forward completely out for the count.

"**Druddigon is unable to battle. Sylveon wins. Gym Leader, send out your last Pokemon**!" The referee said as the mistress recalled her shiny Pokemon from another region.

"Go, Dragonair!" Debora called out her newly-evolved Pokemon. The Serpentine Pokemon stood in the field ready to fight.

"Okay, Sylveon. Take five" Ash said to his shiny Fairy, recalling her back to her Pokeball. While he could use any of his Pokemon, he had one in particular for this occasion. And if he wanted to leave a proper image of himself then there was no better way than his "Now come forth, titan of Ice!" Ash sent out his blue-feathered Articuno. The Ice Legend landed on the arena, the ground at his taloned feet freezing slightly. His feathers released snowflakes, making Dragonair tremble by the cold to which she was weak against.

"Dear Arceus!" Debora said gobsmacked. Never she would have expected to come face-to-face with a Legendary Pokemon from Kanto. Her Dragonair was just as shocked. Even the referee was shaking obviously stun by the presence of a Legendary Pokemon.

"**Dragonair vs Articuno, begin**!" The referee said.

"Dragonair, use **Dragon Breath**!" Debora ordered trying to come up with something. Not only Articuno had type advantage but also looked powerful. One hit would be all Ash needed to finish her evolved Pokemon. Her Dragonair fired the yellow blast from her mouth towards the Legend of Kanto.

"Dodge and take into the air!" Ash countered. His Ice Titan instantly shot up into the ceiling flying around at great speed and dodging the paralyzing blast.

"Use **Twister**!" The Dragon Mistress ordered. Her Pokemon shot her tail forward, a giant twister firing off from it.

"Dodge with **Agility**!" Ash countered. His Pokemon flew faster eluding the powerful tornado in little time. Debora grunted.

"Use **Flamethrower**!" The Gym leader ordered again becoming more desperate. It was like if Ash was taunting her by eluding her. Her Dragon Pokemon unleashed the spew of flames from her mouth trying to burn her opponent down to a crisp.

"Dodge again!" Ash again ordered. His Pokemon remained ahead of his weakness not bothered at all by having to increase his flight.

"Use **Mist**!" Debora ordered thinking up something. The arena suddenly covered in a think fog. Normally a trainer would be concerned about that. But Ash could perfectly see through it thanks to his aura. However, he didn't need it for this occasion.

"**Defog**!" Ash ordered. His Articuno flapped while his wings fired a crescent air wave. The fog instantly disappeared as fast as it had arrived. Debora grinned to her insides. This fight was turning to be better than she had expected.

"Now use **Mind Reader**!" The Aura trainer ordered. Articuno used the move. Now the following attack would hit its mark no matter what.

"Dragonair, use **Reflect**!" The Dragon Mistress ordered hoping to stop the damage from hitting her Pokemon. The Dragon Pokemon created a defensive wall against physical attacks. But the trainer from Kanto saw his victory was his to claim.

"Now **Sheer Cold**!" Ash ordered the finishing move. Permafrost started to spread from Articuno's body freezing the whole field. Dragonair had no place to dodge been hit by her weakness and fainting cold. Pun intended.

"**Dragonair is unable to battle. Articuno wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum**!" The referee said.

"Great job Articuno!" Ash said hugging his Legend of Ice. He felt the cold feathers but he wasn't affected.

"Dragonair, you were great. Take a long rest" Debora said to her Pokemon smiling proud to her daughter. She looked at her unique challenger hugging a legendary Pokemon without been attacked by the latter. A trainer been so close to a Legendary Pokemon was something she had never seen before. The young trainer could only be challenged by a Champion. Maybe her cousin Lance was going to have a proper run for his money as the Champion of Johto. As he was already the Champion of Kanto then maybe loosing one of his tittles wasn't going to do that big of a damage to him but more to his pride.

"Ash, you left me completely speechless. Never I've seen a trainer like you" Debora stepped closer towards her challenge with a beaming smile. Ash scratched his head innocently recalling his legend for a rest.

However, Ash was certainly not expecting to be suddenly brought forward and kissed heatedly by the hot Dragon lady in the lips. Ash widen his eyes for a second before his body naturally answered the actions back. Maybe it had been way too long since he had some action. His hands held Debora from her ample waist touching her soft rumb and making her moan in his mouth. The two broke appart after a few minutes.

"I see Lorelei's words were true" Debora stated now with a playful grin her face a bit flustered. That had been a kiss like no one she had had before. She didn't care if the teenager was a few years younger than her. That made things even the more enticing for the mature lady "You know how to fight and kiss" The teenager only heard one comment though.

"Hold on, you know Lorelei?" Ash asked amazingly not blushed. Debora chuckled slightly. She still remembered when Lorelei and herself had been to Unova a few years ago. She had met the Ice Elite in Town, when the two had been trying to find Kyurem. Not only was the Pokemon a legend but it was the only Ice/Dragon Pokemon in the world, one of the rarest type combinations. While they found no clue of his whereabouts, the two had still ended up forming a close relationship.

"Despite the common belief, Ice and Dragon Mistresses are rather close towards one another" The Dragon lady explained with innuendo in her voice. Ash was no stupid. He caught the secret meaning in 'close'. He would talk with his Ice mistress about hiding that little but important piece of information.

"And here you have. The Raising Badge" Debora handed her Dragon insignia to her challenger. Now Ash had the eight badges. And what surprised him the most was that unlike Kanto, Ash had not obtained some of them with luck. It had been with his skills and his Pokemon's determination.

"Thanks Debora" Ash thanked the Dragon Mistress bowing his head in respect. Before the blue-haired lady could answer back, she was brought forward for another French kiss feeling Ash easily taking control of the situation. She felt herself coming undone until Ash broke the kiss with a smirk. One thing he had learnt from Lory was to know how to leave a lady wanting more. Training with an Elite was something no one could ever forget.

"Come back any time" Debora said goodbye to her new acquaintance with her cheeks blushing red. She didn't know if she would get to see Ash again. But if she did then he better be ready. With Lorelei in scene or not the Dragon lady was going to make her move on him. Not that the Elite Four was one to hog such a mate for herself alone but Debora wasn't going to let her.

The Aura trainer walked away from Blackthorn City heading towards Silver Town. There was only one month left before the Johto Conference started so Ash was going to train himself and his Pokemon to not be taken off-guard.

This time victory was the only available option for him.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 15:**

**Okay now we have a Tyranitar with two abilities. How cool does that sound? If you think it's cool then wait until Ash captures the other Pseudo-legends. And this time, he won't release Goodra like an idiot.**

**Phanpy was born off-screen. And she is a female. Really, how many female Pokemon did Ash had in the Anime? Only Bayleef, Tranquil, Snivy and Aipom. So I will try to balance it out.**

**Debora has her Japanese name. Not her American name. I was never fond of Clair for name.**

**Debora already catched her shiny Druddigon. But she will still go to the Decolora Island during the sequel of this story.**

**I know many wanted to read a Lemon. But I will not write it until Ash and Debora meet again in Unova. By that time Ash will be eighteen years old so you can expect that Debora won't exactly fool around. She will go for what she wants and so will Ash.**

**Lorelei does know other ladies might get interested in Ash. In fact, she will introduce one to Ash in the next chapter.**

* * *

**And so the Silver Conference will start soon with our young hero ready to take it head on. Read next chapter!**


	16. Time to Compete

**Unexpected Twist**

**And so the start of the Silver Conference has begun with this brand new chapter! Wow, It's been a while since I last checked on this story. Almost six months. And I'm really sorry about that. Things in my life are growing tougher to handle.**

**But for some of my doubting fans from my previous chapter, Debora's name is that. Look for it on the Internet because I know for a fact that's her name. I read it somewhere. But it's Internet so maybe my foundations for that info are a bit shaky.**

**Let's read what awaits for our favorite overpowered Pokemon hero!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Time to Compete**

For at least two weeks Ash had devoted most of his hours to prepare his team for the battles to come. The Johto League wasn't so far away so the Aura trainer couldn't start slacking now. And that was not only regarding in his Pokemon's training but also his own. His Aura powers, while as fine-tuned as Ash thought them to be, kept growing inside him at a slow but firm pace. The teenager didn't know exactly how far his powers were supposed to grow or if they even had a natural stop. Hopefully his body would not blow up out of the blue.

The journey towards the famous battle stadium of the Johto region would have been uneventful if it weren't for a volcanic-shaking meeting with an Entei. While on a training session between his three Kanto starters, Snorlax and Tyranitar, the whole group of Pokemon had unleashed a combined **Earthquake** at the same time to practice the Ground-type move. And the soil shaking had annoyed the hibernating Fire legend, who seemed to have taken residence inside a cave of the forest Ash had been training in. The mighty beast would have roasted them all, each of its steps igniting the grass around his lion body. Ash, not wanting to disturb the Legendary Beast any further by fighting it, had instead called out Lugia. As the wisest and most cool-headed Pokemon among Ash's team, the Diving Pokemon calmed the raging beast from Johto, who soon departed to a more secluded place.

Ash thought that maybe he had lost a great chance to catch another legendary Pokemon. But then again considering how the teenager got to 'capture' Four of them already then finding those legends wasn't going to be an issue. In fact, it would be the legends themselves, who would eventually find Ash on his trip.

"Here we are, buddy" Ash's voice broke the silence towards his Electric starter. The two had finally reached their destination. The teenager sighed though it was in excitement, finding it hard to believe that just as of yet.

But at long last here it was the proof. The magnificent stadium of the Silver Conference stood high over twenty stores high in front of Ash and Pikachu. More than a dozen of stalls were attending to a massive crowd of people, all of them enjoying their time. However, the teenage trainer wasn't concentrated in buying anything.

All the training, all the fights have led Ash and his Pokemon team to this very moment. Here on Silver Town, the young Aura user was going to prove his true power to the whole world. Unlike the Indigo League the Aura trainer had came prepared. He wasn't going to solely rely on his sheer luck. This time he was here to take things by the horn and put his foot down. No one was going to step on him as long as the stubborn teenager had something to say about that.

While Ash walked he suddenly felt a shudder go down his spine. Something bad was going to happen in about three seconds. His Aura seemed to be a six sense capable of detecting incoming dangers.

"Hey Ashy-boy" A well-known voice said towards the raven-haired teen from behind him. The fifteen-year-old teenager from Kanto recognized that arrogant tone anywhere in the world. He rolled his eyes in annoyance trying to resist the temptation of face-palming without a reason.

"Gary" Ash said towards his rival from his hometown turning around to see him. The grandson of Professor Oak stood there in his usual purple sweater and purple pants holding a bag on his hands. He hadn't changed that much since they last saw each other during the Indigo Plateau a whole year ago "When did you arrive?"

"A couple of days ago" The also trainer from Pallet replied sounding very confident about his power. He looked at Ash raising an eyebrow after realizing the twerp was now as tall as him, maybe half an inch higher. But his rival had easily bulked up twice its previous muscle weight. Gary didn't say any words of compliments though. Maybe out of fear of a punch to the nose "I've been doing some training to be ready"

"You better" The Aura trainer stated now. This was finally the moment he had been waiting to shut Gary's yap in one perfect move. Or perfect battle beating for this particular event "We still have our match to settle"

"Keep dreaming, twerp!" Gary answered back more cockily. Ash wondered if that was physically possible "You were lucky we didn't meet on the Indigo Plateau last year" The raven-haired trainer rolled his eyes.

"You were the lucky one. Otherwise you would have lost" The Aura trainer replied still smirking. Ash knew that by not insulting back he was getting inside Gary' skin "Besides, I think I managed to reach the fifth round. Remind me again how far did you go, Gary?" Gary's face hit red in anger and embarrassment. Ash sighed. Even after losing in the Indigo Plateau before Ash did, Gary's bloated head had not deflated at all.

"Just don't go crying back to Pallet Town when I'm finally lifting the Champion's trophy" The arrogant trainer stated walking away ready to become stronger. Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Yeah, just as I thought, loud bark and no bite" Ash stated to himself. The raven-haired trainer sometimes wondered how had that bothersome kid always been able to annoy him. He sighed getting his head back on the game. Gary was merely an annoyance not a real hindrance to his goals.

"Hello Nurse Joy, I'd like to get registered for the Conference" The Aura user stated towards the pink-haired nurse. He handed his eight badges and his Pokedex.

"No problem, Ash. It'll just take a minute" "There. You are now registered for Silver Conference. And here's your key room"

"Thank you" The Aura trainer replied with a smile and a wink of an eye. Call it hormones boiling but months without a feminine touch could drive any red-blooded man crazy. Luckily Ash wasn't one to jump into a woman's pants. At least not without permission. And his meditation exercises to control his Aura also helped him cool his ravenous emotions

Besides, with a hot red-haired vixen of a teacher just one phone-call away, Ash didn't exactly need a lot more.

Speaking of her, where was Lorelei in all of this?

The teenager shook his head. That was something he would talk to her later. Nevertheless the cute nurse blushed by his gesture as Ash left the scene towards his resting place. He had to be at his best for this.

* * *

While Ash headed towards his room two new trainers were walking towards the Pokemon Center. A lot of people nearby whispered by the presence of the two unexpected trainers. Either because they were gorgeous ladies or very known trainers. Probably for those two same reasons at the same time.

"Are you sure he has arrived yet?" A woman's voice reverberated in a close ear whisper to her companion. They didn't want to make a scene considering who they were. "For all we know, he can still be on his way here" A grinned sly-teasing smile was the first sign of an answer.

"When you have had this man inside you, you know when he's coming" A sweat-sounding also-feminine voice stated back. Her companion rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, puns now?" The first lady asked almost wanting to facepalm against the concrete wall. Jokes at this moment weren't what she wanted.

"Just take a deep breath, sweetheart" She advised placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She chuckled by her friend's antics. For someone of her tittle, she could sometimes behave a bit childishly. The cute lady composed herself with a sigh.

"Anyway, let's see if this trainer of yours is actually up for the challenge" The blonde woman stated giving her friend a very-knowing wink. The red-haired shook her head by the irony of who was making puns now. Her mate could be sweet but sometimes a bit too pervert for her own good. At least with her close group of friends.

The two trainers strode inside the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy's normal welcoming face suddenly turned a deep look of astonishment. Those two in front of her couldn't be any more famous even if they tried.

"I was looking for a trainer" The woman asked towards Nurse Joy needing some important information "His name is Ash Ketchum"

* * *

Ash dropped his backpack on the ample bed of his room. The new dormitory certainly looked very appealing to his eye sight. Obviously the League wanted the trainers to be fully concentrated and relaxed for their battles. Ash still remembered how pumped up he had been during his first League a year ago. No amount of sleeping could have calmed him down.

But this time Ash knew that been excited was a good thing but forsaking sleeping for a whole night wasn't. He needed proper rest if he wanted to be at his full potential to conquer this League without a shadow of a doubt. All of his Pokemon were ready and so he had to be as well.

"Well Pikachu, I hope you are ready for this" Ash stated towards his Electric starter.

"_You bet, boss_" Pikachu replied with enthusiasm sparks flying from his cheek puffs. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Ash asked to himself. Just in case, however, he was preparing an Aura sphere on his hand for any sudden attack from an unexpected enemy. Better safe than sorry.

The trainer opened the door. What Ash caught sight first was a long flow of crimson red hair. He traced lowered to a pair of glowing baby blue eyes behind sexy-looking glasses. A set of very familiar eyes accompanied by a gorgeous female face and a stunning body.

"Hey, there handsome" The red-haired Lorelei said to her favorite student. Not that she had had others.

Ash's brain had a small reboot while the small aura sphere on his hands unconsciously dissipated. The hot lady in front of him chuckled by his expression. Even after banging her for weeks, Ash still seemed to act like the first time they had met.

"Lory!" Ash exclaimed. Lorelei yelped when she was suddenly lifted up like paper and brought into a searing kiss. Her toes instantly curled by her student's actions over her body their tongues clashing with quite ferocious force. It was obvious there were some pent-up emotions. After not been close to each other for such a time, no one could blame the hot-looking reunion. The two had to reluctantly part for air after a minute of make out "I really missed you" Missing her was an understatement. Months without her were almost unbearable if it weren't for the fact he had a goal to achieve. Besides, he couldn't let all the training Lory had put on him go to waste.

"Feeling is mutual, sweetheart" The Ice lady replied feeling very comfortable on Ash's strong arms. He also seemed to have gotten a tad stronger and taller. The sexy elite trainer couldn't help but give her student a ran over with her smooth hands. Too bad they still had to keep their clothes on. For now at the least "I see you've been training" Her statement couldn't hit the bullseye any closer.

"You haven't seen anything yet babe" Ash stated back with a grin. So much training had paid off. Or that's what the teenager hoped for.

There was a cough at the threshold of the door getting the two trainer's attention.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" A female voice stated half amused by the display but also interested. And also a bit excited. The teenager from the Kanto region was left in a breakdown state. Her long curtain of blonde hair reached down to her waist, framing half of her cute face and one of her dark blue eyes, almost fully grey. Her body was nothing to ignore either, as any hot-blooded man would stop and take a good look before she noticed and rip your throat appart. She was dressed in a tight black jacket with matching trousers and high heels encasing sexy feet and legs that stretched for miles. Her stance was relaxed but indicated that she was not to be messed around.

Lorelei chuckled with certain mischief seeing her pupil's reaction. He had reacted better than most teenagers. The most fanatic ones threw their undergarment at them. Charming in a very disturbing way, remarking 'disturbing'.

"Ash, let me introduce you to Cynthia" The Elite from Kanto introduced her student and lover to her also lover. Ash gulped trying to keep a cool outside appearance. After all, it wasn't everyday that you stood in front of the current Champion of the region of Sinnoh.

"It's an honor to meet the Champion of Sinnoh" Ash said making sure to not sound like a fanboy. The fact she looked as hot as Lorelei didn't make it any easier for him. He softly shook Cynthia's hand and left a kiss on her knuckles. The long blond-haired lady smirked. This young man was very unusual for his age. More mature for sure instead of the average I'm-an-invincible-arrogant-douche-kind of trainer. No wonder Lorelei had such a crush on him.

"You know Ash, there's no need for you to be stiff around me" Cynthia stated getting her body closer to him. The fifteen-year-old teenager could say that her soft bosom was pressing against his chest. Her mouth was close to his ear "Unless that's what you want to do" The teenager missed the smirk passing the Champion's face towards Lorelei. The Elite Four was really trying not to crackle. They had thought about teaming up on Ash but not so soon. Now as her type she was an expert on, she would have to keep the cool head and keep the two away from jumping into bed.

At least to not do it without her there.

"If I may ask, what brings you here to Silver Town?" Ash asked oblivious to his lover's mental discussion. Not that he minded the visit. He got to meet the Champion of a region. That was already a win for him no matter the outcome of his future battles.

Cynthia moved back from Ash's closeness. Something the youngster found himself really not liking.

"My friend Lorelei just kept talking about a powerful trainer, who was ready to win the Silver Conference" Cynthia replied with a smirk edging closer towards Ash. It was like a continous come-and-go play with the teenage's hormones and make him blow up "So I came to see if she hadn't just mumbled empty words" Ash kept his appearance although sweat started to drip from his brow. With a powerful Champion like Cynthia observing his battles, then Ash knew he would have to be flawless to fully astonish her.

Suddenly Ash felt Lory's hands rubbing his shoulders. Her hot breath was near his ear. Ash surely felt a bit in Arceus heaven between these two goddesses.

"Despite wanting our 'reunion' more than anything" The Ice mistress stated a bit crestfallen to which Ash laughed by her subtext "You still need to get to the main stadium, dear" Ash looked at the clock on the wall. Indeed the aperture ceremony was going to start in ten minutes.

"See you later, handsome" Cynthia said with a sultry tone turning back and leaving with an-also grinning Lorelei. The fact the two were swaying their luscious hips on the way out made Ash's brain to stop working for a minute. And also felt that blood was trickling from his nose.

Ash sighed feeling anxious at his brain, wet at his nose and tight in his pants. He now had some important people to impress. No pressure there at all.

* * *

The Aura-powered trainer stood along with the many dozens of trainers, who had also obtained the eight badges of the Johto Gyms. One of them was Gary but neither him or Ash were trying to acknowledge each other's. A white-haired man walked towards the podium dressed in casual clothes. The Aura trainer recognized Mr Goodshow, president of the Pokemon League he had met a year ago in the Indigo Plateau, where Ash had been the Torch runner.

"Greetings, trainers. I'm Mr Goodshow and I hope we can have a great time here on Silver Town. Now let the carrier light the ancient Torch!" A man started running towards the giant bowl of the arena with a lighted torch. The fire soon spreaded over the Olympic bowl and briefly one could have seen the figure of a rare legendary Pokemon Ash was very familiar with "Now that the Tournament has been blessed with Ho-Oh's fire, we can start!" The trainers and the audience clapped out loud "Remember all trainers, the first eliminatory fights are in groups of three people, all the battles with three Pokemon with substitution allowed. Only the quarters of finals, semifinals and finals will be full six on six battle with no substitution allowed except for Pokemon moves. The winner of the Tournament shall leave with the champion trophy and a check for one hundred thousand Poke dollars"

Ash rose an eyebrow. He didn't remember that particular prize back on the Indigo Plateau. But he wasn't complaining. Money was money.

For now, however, he had to catch up with some sexy trainers.

* * *

The Aura user was ready for the first elimination fight the following day after the ceremony. His first battle was against Macey, a young girl trainer dressed in yellow with her brown hair in two pigtails. For what the trainer of Kanto had found out, the girl used a lot of Fire Pokemon with an Electabuzz as her only Electric Type. So the Aura trainer would make sure to not hurt her that bad. Ash stepped into his side while his younger opponent did the same. The referee appeared with his two flags in hand.

"**This is a qualifying battle between Ask Ketchum from Pallet Town and Macey from Mahogany Town. Pokemon substitution is allowed and there's no time limit. All the other League clauses apply. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Quilava, let's go!" Macey said, releasing the second form of Cyndaquil. The fire quickly appeared in its head and rear.

"Go, Croconaw!" Ash send out his also second form of a starter from Johto. The blue crocodile appeared and started jumping in happiness as he always did.

"**Quilava vs Croconaw, begin**!" The referee said.

"Quilava, **Agility**!" Macey ordered, her Pokemon running and increasing his speed towards his opponent. Yet for the experienced trainer and his Water Pokemon, the rival was moving quite slowly.

"Croconaw, **Hone Claws **and dodge!" The crocodile's body turned red, increasing his attack and accuracy. Then Croconaw jumped to his right, eluding the charging Quilava like if his opponent had moved in slow motion. The girl trainer looked in surprise. Even with speed increased, that Water Pokemon was still faster than her Quilava.

"Use **Flame Wheel**!" Macey ordered. Her Pokemon rolled himself into a burning ball and exploded with fire around him. It was aiming for the Water opponent.

"Use **Surf**!" Ash countered right away. Croconaw stomped the ground and a giant water wave appeared. It washed over the entire battlefield instantly turning the fire off. Once the water disappeared from the arena, Quilava was struggling to get back up while Croconaw was shinning with a new white light. Ash looked with a smile. He had been expecting one of his Pokemon to finally evolve. And apparently Croconaw was the winner. The blinding light died down and the new Feraligatr stood way taller than his opponent with long arms and very sharp fangs on his crocodile maw. Yet the Water Pokemon started dancing again. Ash laughed knowing some habits just couldn't die out.

"Quilava, try to use **Inferno**!" Macey ordered desperately. Her Pokemon valiantly used the powerful Fire blast mustering all the strength it had left.

"Now Feraligatr, **Ice Beam**!" Ash ordered his counter right away surprising a few onlookers by his choice. The fully-evolved Jaw Pokemon unleashed the freezing beam clashing with the flames. Amazingly the strength behind the ice overpowered the fire and hit Quilava head on. The Fire Pokemon from Johto never got up lying in the floor with swirls in his eyes inside an ice casket.

"**Quilava is unable to battle. Feraligatr wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. The young lady recalled her Fire Pokemon, hoping her trump card would work. She wanted to switch Pokemon before but the last-minute evolution had taken her by surprise.

"Electabuzz, go!" Macey called out her Electric Pokemon. Sparks escaped from his humanoid body trying to intimidate the enemy. But the crocodile Pokemon wasn't so easy to put down.

"**Feraligatr vs Electabuzz, begin!**" The referee said.

"Electabuzz, cover yourself with **Light Screen**!" The young lady ordered. Her Thunder Pokemon covered itself in a reflecting shield for special attacks.

"Shatter it with **Brick Break**!" Ash countered. His Pokeball charged and unleashed a glowing chop that shattered the protection. Macey growled in anger. Everything she did seemed useless.

"Go with a **Thunder Shock**!" Macey ordered. The Electric Pokemon let loose a stream of electric lightnings from his antenna.

"Dodge and **Earthquake**!" The Aura trainer ordered. Feraligatr could be bigger than his previous forms but he still nimbly jumped out of the blast's way. He then rose his foot and stomped the ground, sending the powerful Ground attack over the entire field. The shockwave sent Electabuzz flying up into the sky and then landed hard with a thud. Amazingly enough, The Electric Pokemon had survived the Ground move but barely with a lot of injuries on his black-stripped yellow skin.

"Finish this with **Dragon Pulse**!" Ash ordered the finishing move. Feraligatr fired a concentrated green sphere from his maw, hitting Electabuzz dead on. Finally the Electric-type was down for the count with a lot of bruises over his body.

"**Electabuzz is unable to fight. Feraligatr wins. Trainer, send out your last Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Go Slugma!" Macey called out the Fire slug Pokemon.

"Feraligatr, return!" Ash recalled his fully-evolved Pokemon surprising many viewers by his sudden decisition "You did great, buddy, now rest" Not that the Water Pokemon needed a rest. He then drew another Pokeball "Go, Bayleef!" The evolution of Chikorita appeared. The audience and pretty much everyone gawked at the evolved shiny starter. A few ladies suddenly had heart for eyes by the beautiful Pokemon. Ash only waited until someone met his Sylveon. It would be mind-blowing for sure.

"**Slugma vs Bayleef, begin**!" The referee said.

"_What is he up to?_" Macey said to herself. She was surprised by the shiny Pokemon but also because of its type, which was weak against her Fire Type. "Slugma, use **Double Team**!" The Pokemon created clones of himself to distract the enemy. Which Ash wasn't going to fall for.

"Bayleef, **Sunny Day**!" Ash ordered. Bayleef sent a sphere into the bright sky amplifying the sun rays. The new climate activated the ability **Leaf Guard**, which meant Bayleef wasn't going to suffer from status changes.

Macey was at two heads with the cute trainer's ideas. He now made fire moves stronger with **Sunny Day** but at the same time, she knew that it was benefiting himself. But how?

"Now **Growth**!" Ash ordered while Macey pondered things up. Thanks to the bright sun, **Growth** had now amplified Bayleef's attack and special attack by two stages each.

Macey wanted to yell out loud. This trainer's tactics were driving her crazy. How could he be so good?

"Slugma, use **Smoke Screen** and **Harden**!" The lady went defensive. The Fire Pokemon released a plume of smoke from his mouth. It blinded the two contenders from each other's view. Slugma then followed by surrounding his body in a silver luster for a second, augmenting his defence by one stage.

Ash used his aura sight to see Slugma through the thick smoke. Her amplified defence was not going to do a lot.

"Bayleef, wash the entire field with** Petal Blizzard**!" Ash countered. Bayleef moved her long neck in circle motions, unleashing a barrage of thousands of razor leafs over the arena. Even with the smoke, the teenager from Kanto saw the leafs hit their mark, earning a yell of pain from the Fire-type Pokemon. The smoke finally settled, showing Macey and the audience that Slugma had received some serious injuries.

"**Flamethrower**!" Slugma fired the powerful attack amplified by **Sunny Day**. But neither Bayleef or her trainer were worried about it.

"**Solar Beam**!" The Aura trainer countered. The shiny Pokemon's collar of leafs shone bright before barfing the solar eruption. The two Special attacks clashed mid way for dominance. But thanks to **Growth**, Bayleef's attack easily pushed through the fire and hit Slugma dead on. The small fire slug hit a wall of the stadium completely out for the count after denting the concrete.

"**Slugma is unable to battle. Bayleef wins. The winner of the preliminary round is Ash Ketchum!**" The referee said. The audience cheered for the veteran trainer from Kanto, who merely smiled and walked away.

* * *

"That kid has some serious power" The Champion from Sinnoh stated looking at the arena. She had been left impressed, which was hard to do so by someone so young. And having a shiny Pokemon was also nothing easy to accomplish either. Everything Lory had said had some backing.

"Oh but he's no kid, Cynthia" Lorelei replied, edging closer to her 'close' friend and whispering in her ear. The sultry tone was something the champion was very used to "You'll find out soon" Those words made Cynthia wonder what else was Ash hiding from her sight.

* * *

The Aura trainer was again in the stadium the next day for his second eliminatory battle. After defeating Macey, Ash had won three points. And his opponent for the day had lost against Macey so he would try to beat Ash. Something the Aura trainer wasn't going to let happen anytime soon. This would be his last match before entering the official tournament.

The rival this time was named Vincent. He was a guy with a cape.

"**This is an eliminatory fight between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto and Vincent from New Bark Town. Pokemon substitution is allowed and all the other League clauses apply. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Go Magneton!" Vincent called out the Steel/Electric Pokemon. The evolution of Magnemite consisted of three attached Magnemite to one another. This Magnemite, however, had a more grayish body. Ash was surprised by the also Shiny Pokemon. Maybe he could have a proper challenge this time.

"Finish this, Gligar!" Ash called out the Ground/Flying Pokemon to the arena. The pink scorpion was ready to fight sticking his tongue out to mock the enemy.

"**Magneton vs Gligar, begin**!" The referee said.

"Magneton, use **Tri-Attack**!" Vincent ordered. The three heads charged a unique attack, one Fire, the other Ice and then Thunder. The combined blast shot towards the hovering Gligar.

"Gligar, send that bolt back with **Sword Dance**!" Ash countered with a grin of a plan. The Scorpion Pokemon created the air vacuum around him and made the blasts swerve and hit its owner while his own attack increased. Now Magneton had been hit by the Ice, Fire and Electricity. But it could still fight despite the injuries.

"Now **Metal Claw**!" Ash ordered not wanting to give the rival a moment to counter. Gligar charged with his pincers glowing silver ready to start smacking the shit out of Magneton.

"Use **Double Team**!" Vincent countered in time, his shiny Pokemon creating many duplicates of itself. The Steel attack only hit one copy. Ash smirked.

"Attack them all with **Stone Edge**!" The Aura trainer comanded now. Gligar fired a shower of stones from around his body destroying the copies. The real one was hit as well but received little damage thanks to its type advantage.

"Magneton, **Zen Headbutt**!" Vincent ordered now. His Steel/Electric Pokemon charged glowing blue with Psychic energy covering his three faces.

"Counter with your own **Double Team**!" Ash countered. Gligar smirked creating his own copies like Vincent had done. The Electric Pokemon floated unable to detect the real one from the crowd.

"Now finish this with **Iron Tail**!" Ash ordered the finishing move. The real Gligar suddenly came from above Magneton slashing downwards with his glowing tail. The amplified Steel move did extra damage sending the shiny Pokemon tumbling and bouncing away. Magneton fell to the ground after five bounces with swirls on his eyes.

"**Magnemite is unable to battle. Gligar wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. Vincent recalled his Pokemon knowing he was in trouble.

"Go Azumarill!" The final form of Azurill appeared with a plump body and a long tail.

"Gligar, return!" Ash recalled his Ground/Flying Pokemon for a rest "Go Typhlosion!" The fully-evolved form of Cyndaquil appeared roaring and the fire in his shoulders igniting with power. Cynthia and Lorelei looked in surprise. They could already say that type advantage was not going to work against that fully-evolved Pokemon just like it had been with Feraligatr the previous day.

"**Azumarill vs Typhlosion, begin**!" The referee said.

"Azumarill, **Water Gun!**" Vincent ordered. His evolved Water/Fairy Pokemon fired the high-pressured sprout of water from her mouth.

"Dodge with **Flame Charge**!" Ash ordered. His Pokemon's body erupted with flames and sprinted on his four legs with amplified speed dodging the Water attack. The Ferret Pokemon kept speeding in a circle pattern around its enemy.

"Stop him with **Icy Wind**!" Vincent ordered another move. The Water otter Pokemon barfed a drizzle of snowflakes towards the running enemy.

"Keep running!" Ash said his Pokemon never stopping because he didn't need to rest. Vincent balled his hands in frustration.

"Azumarill, **Aurora Beam**!" The trainer from Johto ordered, thinking about something else. Azumarill fired the multicolored beam towards the dashing Typhlosion.

"Stop and **Smoke Screen**!" Ash ordered. The fully-evolved Fire starter stopped in his tracks and barfed the thick smoke around the field. The ice blast missed its mark by a great margin.

"Use **Ice Beam**!" The teenage trainer ordered. His Water/Fairy-type Pokemon fired the three-arc attack. The smoke disappeared. And incredibly, it hit the mark right on Typhlosion's legs. Yet the Fire Pokemon didn't even yell in pain. He just took the full blast freezing his lower limbs without physically flinching. That blew the mind of many trainers watching the fight.

Suddenly non of them wanted to face-off against Ash.

"**Sunny Day**!" Ash ordered with a surprise prepared. The sphere went up the sky before suddenly blinding the whole stadium. Ash smiled. Using **Sunny Day** as both a power-up and counter was something Ash only kept in secret until needed. But right now, the Aura trainer only wanted to show just how strong he truly was.

"**Iron Tail**!" Vincent ordered with his hand covering his eyes from the flashing light. Azumarill made her tail glow silver. But she also had her eyes closed and couldn't see her enemy.

"**Flame Charge**!" Ash ordered knowing his Pokemon was immune to the extra light. With the speed increased again, Typhlosion melted the ice at his lower limbs and quickly closed the gap in between. He attacked like a fright train before the Water Pokemon knew what had hit her. Thanks to the powering Sunlight, the charge did extra damage to the Water/Fairy Pokemon sending her stumbling backwards until she stopped bouncing "Now use **Fire Pledge**!" Typhlosion punched the ground with his left paw and torrents of red fire spread towards his enemy surrounding her and burning her down to a crisp in just a few seconds. She fell on her back just when the sunlight receded to a more bearable level.

"**Azumarill is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins. Trainer, send out your last Pokemon**!" The referee said. Vincent called back its Pokemon with a sigh of defeat.

"Go Meganium!" The final form of Chikorita appeared. Unlike Bayleef, this Pokemon had a collar of pink petals on her longer neck with a brighter and bigger green body.

"Typhlosion, return!" Ash recalled his powerful Fire type and prepared to finish the fight. But mostly he also wanted to test his most recent team addition "Phanpy, I choose you!" The only a few-months-old Pokemon appeared in the arena. The small Pokemon was only two feet tall with a light blue skin. Her body resembled an elephant without its developed sharp tusks.

"_Phanpy? Why would he send a Ground type against Grass type?_" Vincent asked to himself. This trainer wasn't conventional at all. Maybe that was the reason why he was winning all of his matches.

"**Meganium vs Phanpy, begin!**" The referee said.

"Meganium, **Vine Whips**!" Vincent ordered first. He knew he had to take the advantage while he could. His starter fired two vines from her flower-covered neck towards the opponent.

"Phanpy, **Defence Curl**!" The trainer from Kanto countered. His hatched Pokemon curled into a ball increasing her defence and attack. Phanpy took little damage from the Grass move.

"Now **Roll Out**" Ash said before his rival could do it. The Ground Pokemon started rolling towards the enemy and hitting her head on. Thanks to **Defence Curl**, the first **Roll Out** did twice the damage. Meganium stood up injured and with bruises but ready for more.

"Meganium, **Energy Ball**!" The trainer from Johto ordered and his starter barfed the powerful Grass attack. Ash saw the glowing sphere closing the gap at great speed.

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered desperately. Despite all the training, Ash wasn't one to let his family get hurt. The Elephant jumped backwards nimbly eluding the attack.

"Meganium, **Reflect**!" Vincent ordered now smiling. His evolved starter covered itself in a mirror shield. Ash grunted. Clever move so to make **Roll Out **not do so much damage for the following turns.

But the Aura trainer had made sure to make his Pokemon learn both attacks and special attacks.

"Phanpy, **Yawn**!" Ash countered. Meganium yawned her legs swaying slightly. Vincent knew he was in trouble. One last attack was all he had before his starter fell asleep.

"Meganium, **Frenzy Plant**!" The trainer from Johto comanded with one last ditch effort. Meganium stomped the ground, the giant thorn-covered vines erupting from the soil whipping into the baby Pokemon. The Ground Pokemon screamed in pain with painful-looking slashes all over its body. Once the attack ended Meganium fell asleep while Phanpy simply shrugged the effects of the attack off despite its legs obviously shaking in a lot of strain.

Ash sighed. He knew his baby Ground-type needed a bit more training to fully resist type disadvantage moves. For the time being, however, it was time to use a move not a lot of Phanpy knew. Maybe there was the possibility that Shellby had been breading special Pokemon at his farm. But whatever.

"Use **Ice Shard**!" Ash comanded. Phanpy used one of her unique moves, lifting her trunk up and unleashing a barrage of sharp icicles from her mouth. The bullets hit their mark and completely knocked the sleeping Meganium out with the powerful and unexpected Ice move.

"**Meganium is unable to battle. Phanpy wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum**!" The referee said. The audience cheered for the incredible show the trainer from Kanto was putting up in only two days. Ash recalled Phanpy sighing in relief. It had been rather lucky that his Pokemon hadn't fainted during the battle.

Vincent was left gobsmacked. He wasn't expecting such an attack. But it only proved he had to always be careful and never underestimate his opponent.

"Great battle, Ash. You showed me that type isn't everything" The two trainers shook hands in good terms "I hope one day I can fight you again and be more of a challenge"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Vincent" Ash said to his challenge "Me and my Pokemon trained for months straight becoming stronger against their weaknesses or teaching them rare moves, so don't think it was your fault"

Ash left the arena waving his hand at the cheering audience. If they were already applauding him then many would eventually have a stroke once Ash decided to get serious.

* * *

The next day, Ash and his Pikachu found themselves checking the board of participants, looking for their new opponent. With his two matches won then he was instantly in the quarters of finals. A lot of ladies were cheering at the young trainer from Pallet Town like his own personal cheerleaders. It was obvious that Ash's amazing victories without losing a Pokemon had been known to the entire public. And that had earned him quite a substantial group of fans. Not that Ash paid them a lot of attention. But they were quite the annoyance when he had to meet with Lorelei or Cynthia.

The Aura trainer kept checking the board for his name. He found it in a couple of seconds.

"Look at that Pikachu" The black-haired teenager stated towards his starter with a grin reading his future opponent. The next challenge in two days was Gary.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 16:**

**Ash met the Entei from the Anime. I'm sure many will argue Ash should have caught him. But no. Ash isn't getting another legend until the sequel. And certainly not one of the three Johto Beasts. Those are in reserve for other stories.**

**Ash completely owned his opponents. Was there any doubt he would after coming so far?**

**There are differences with the original fights as always but I like to make changes.**

**And so Lorelei appeared with a unique friend we are all so turn on about. But we have to get to the sequel for more hot ladies to appear.**

**Yes, Cynthia also teases like Lorelei. Remember lemon scene in future chapters.**

* * *

**So Ash has proven he is no joke for anyone. See next chapter and he will show it to everyone!**


	17. Going For The Trophy

**Unexpected Twist**

**So the final rounds are here in the new chapter! Thanks to all my fans for their comments of confidence. Sorry if Ash is owning everybody but really, it's just how I want things to happen. After almost a whole year of non-stopping training, do you think Ash can be challenged by starting or mildly-experienced trainers?**

**By the way, Serena got a Sylveon. That was...unexpected. And in a few weeks, Ash will have a Noivern. I'm still wondering when are the writers going to screw him up.**

**Now let's go into the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Going For The Trophy**

The Silver Conference was finally half way gone. After so many participants had come and go, now only eight participants remained for the start of the semifinal battles. It surprised Ash a bit that he had managed to go over his last position he got on the Indigo Plateau. But he knew there was no luck involved here. Just training and his own and his Pokemon's will to be the very best they could.

Ash still had a day to go before his quarters of final battle with Gary Oak. Which actually didn't excite the raven-haired trainer as much as he thought it would. Maybe because he knew Gary was a bit of a pansy deep inside that bravado exterior. Defeating him would either be too easy or too lame.

But today Ash had better things to do. For example hanging out with two Elite sexy trainers. The three trainers were casually sitting around a table, Pikachu resting on Ash' shoulders. For the time being, no ravenous fans were annoying the trainers. Been alongside influential people like these two cute ladies certainly had its perks, Ash had to recognize that.

"You know Lory, considering this is the region he is a Champion of, Lance should be here" Cynthia stated now talking to her close best friend. Ash looked at the blonde. Was she talking about who he was thinking?

"That arrogant prick?" Lorelei asked feeling rather insulted "You'd be lucky to even get him to not say his names twice in the same sentence" Ash stopped his sip of drink looking very interested at what was been discussed. Specially because he had just heard his red-haired lover insult the Champion of his birth region.

"Two? Every time we meet he repeats his name three times" The blonde Champion stated now rolling her eyes.

"Are we talking about the same Lance here?" The raven-haired teenager stopped the conversation. His sight traveled from one hot lady to the other "Red pointy hair, powerful team of Dragon-type Pokemon, Champion of BOTH Kanto and Johto?"

"Yes, Ash. We are talking about the same Lance" The Ice Mistress said knowing that Ash was certainly a big fan of the Champion. Too bad her student had been fooled by his appearance "But the face he shows in camera it's not the same as his true obnoxious face" The teenager couldn't believe it. Normally he wouldn't just accept such information thrown towards him. But he trusted Lory and his Aura showed him she wasn't lying too.

"Wow, I...wasn't expecting that" Ash said a bit sadden. To think that his idol was actually another arrogant trainer was rather shocking news. A hand on his shoulder brought the trainer back. Cynthia was smiling sympathetically.

"Trust me Ash, been a Champion is cool. But you have to keep some humbleness" The blonde Champion from Sinnoh said now in advise. "Otherwise, you are just like any other obnoxious idiot" After her many victories while been a starting trainer, she could say she had become quite a douche herself. But yet Cynthia managed to regain her former self after finding ruins of a temple dedicated to Dialga and Palkia. Then she had an epiphany and finally understood the deep bond that had to exist between her Pokemon and herself and to others she knew or were to know in the future. It was that positive train of thoughts that took her all the way to the Champion tittle of her home region.

"Steven is the only one who hasn't tried to ask us out on date" Lory chimed in now. Ash was surprised. If Steven was interested in Lorelei then Ash could definitely admit he got one over him. Not that he disliked the Champion of Hoenn. So far Ash knew what he saw or watched on TV.

"Well, I once would have said yes" The hot Champion from Sinnoh stated suddenly grinning "But maybe now I might say no" Ash's senses went overboard when a hand touched his thigh. And it started going a bit higher.

"Lory, I'd love to do it, but I'm really not concentrated for 'that' " Ash said to his teacher and lover. Despite the news about Lance, the Aura trainer still wanted to fulfill his goal. If Lance was not doing his job right then maybe one day Ash could take it from him.

Lory knowing what her young lover was implying barely smiled in delight and amusement. Her naughty hands were currently in off mode.

"Well maybe you should stop whoever's hand wants to do 'that' " Lorelei answered, lifting her mug of coffee with a sly grin. With both of her hands attached to it. Teacher and student both turned their heads to look at Cynthia, whose hand was inconspicuous beneath the table.

"Sorry, my hand slipped away" The blonde bombshell said innocently retracting her hand. Though Ash knew she was not innocent at all.

"I bet it did" Lory chuckled trying really not to burst her guts in mirth by Ash's blushed face.

* * *

The next day arrived sooner than one would have expected. And the young trainer from Pallet Town found himself standing against his opponent from his same home town. The chants from many rabid fans echoed in the stances.

"So Ashy-boy, ready to lose?" the cocky Gary Oak stated towards his long-time rival. His group of cheerleaders was in the grades. But to Ash' satisfaction the group had significantly decreased in their number of members. What Ash found most amusement in was that those, who abandoned Gary were now cheering for Ash instead.

That was already a victory over Gary without needing to fight.

"Are you?" Ash replied, his Pokeball at the ready not even phased by the comment. The referee appeared before Gary could taunt his rival any further.

"**This is a six-on-six quarters of finals Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Gary Oak from Pallet Town. No substitution is allowed except for Pokemon moves. There's no time limit and all the other League clauses apply. Once three Pokemon from one trainer has been knocked out, the field shall change. Now send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Go Blastoise!" Gary called out his Water starter. The fully-evolved Water Pokemon stood with his hard carapace and two cannons on his shoulders.

"You too, Blastoise!" Ash threw his own Water Pokemon. The also turtle from Kanto stood gazing at his equal opponent.

"That's an interesting match up" Cynthia stated arms folded over her chest. She was in the private booth alongside Lorelei. So far Ash had demonstrated to be a force to reckon with. She doubted that he was in her league but given time, he could.

"**Blastoise vs Blastoise, begin!**" The referee said.

"Blastoise, use **Skull Bash**!" Gary ordered the first move. His fully-evolved starter shot forward ready to slam the enemy with his glowing skull.

"**Iron Defence** and don't let Blastoise go away!" Ash countered. The former leader of the Squirtle Squad stood his ground after increasing his defence by two stages. His opponent hit him in the armored chest but barely moved him back an inch. Ash's Blastoise was ready.

"Now **Thunder Punch**!" The Aura trainer ordered. Blastoise made his punch glow with volts and punched his enemy right in the chest. Gary' starter screeched out in pain receiving damage and been paralyzed by the attack "And now use **Dark Pulse**!" Blastoise opened his mouth and sent a sudden stream of spiraling black energy forcing the enemy backwards. Gary's Pokemon plowed a trench by the attack. He stood up panting and covered in bruises. Those attacks had been a bit too much for the Water Pokemon.

"You might have had your Blastoise for longer than me but obviously you didn't bother in making him learn all the possible moves he could learn" Ash said now like teaching an oblivious student "Now Blastoise, **Rain Dance**!" Ash's Water Pokemon shot a sphere into the sky. The rain drops started falling from the thick clouds on the arena amplifying any Water attack.

Gary smirked. Now the idiot had helped him out.

"Use **Hydro Cannon**!" Gary ordered and his Water starter unleashed the focused streams of liquid from inside the cannons of his shoulders. The strong Water move amplified by the rain hit Ash's Blastoise dead on. But it barely soaked him. Any damage, as little as it could have been was being quickly healed because of the second ability **Rain Dish**. And apparently Gary's Pokemon didn't have that ability. Ash smiled. The battle was completely his.

"Now finish with **Blizzard!**" Ash ordered. His Water Pokemon unleashed a freezing wave over the entire field. The water drops froze and turned into sharp icicles. They all landed on Gary's panting Blastoise making him screech in pain his armored body getting more bruised with each impact. His turtle body swayed from side to side before falling completely knocked out.

"**Gary's Blastoise is unable to battle. Ash's Blastoise wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Clever strategy, Ashy. You might make this a bit more entertaining" Gary again taunted after recalling his starter. But his insecure voice could be heard a mile away by Ash and all the audience. The cheerleaders were suddenly not so cheery anymore.

"I can't say the same about you" Ash retorted with a disappointed voice. His fight against Gary was not going to be funny because there was no real challenge.

"Go, Electivire!" Gary called out his fully-evolved Electric Pokemon. It stood as tall as Blastoise with a yellow and black-stripped body and cables coming from his head. Ash knew it was the final form of Elekid. How Gary got it, however, was another thing entirely.

"**Electivire vs Blastoise, begin**!" The referee said.

"Use **Thunder**!" Gary ordered. The powerful attack was fired off from the long cables and thanks to the storm, it impacted Blastoise right away "Direct hit!" Gary already celebrated. But the electricity casually washed away from the Water starter "What the..." Ash was ready to enlighten his opponent.

"I have a Pikachu, remember?" The Aura trainer stated. But Ash only obtained a clueless look from his enemy. Ash face palmed before explaining things again "All of my Pokemon trained against their weaknesses. You will need at least three Electric attacks to even dent Blastoise" The Aura trainer smirked "Besides, as long as there's rain, Blastoise will heal all of his injuries" The damage done by the electricity was already healing up, with Blastoise's body covered in blue hue.

"Electivire, **Giga Impact**!" Gary ordered. His Pokemon sprinted with his body swallowed in a mighty yellow aura. The teenager from Pallet Town knew this was just too easy.

"Blastoise, plow him into the ground with **Rock Slide**!" Ash ordered. Blastoise rose his hands and giant boulders materialized raining down on the electric Pokemon. One hit him in from above and plowed the Electric Pokemon into the soil. Now Electivire had a giant rock on top of him stopping his escape "And now send him up with **Earthquake**!" Blastoise stomped the ground and the fissures sent the Electric Pokemon flying high screeching in pain by his main weakness.

"And **Smack Down**!" Ash finished big time. Blastoise charged the orange-colored attack in his mouth and released the orange sphere hitting his air-bound enemy. Electivire landed covered in bruises and with swirls for eyes. All super effective moves had been perfectly timed and utterly devastating.

"**Electivire is unable to battle. Blastoise wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. The storm finished but even with that considered, Blastoise was still at his full power.

"You are up, Magmortar!" Gary called out another Pokemon of his. Ash saw the rare evolution of Magmar standing six feet tall with long arms ending in fire cannons. The storm died down and Blastoise stopped healing.

"Okay Blastoise, **Baton Pass**!" Ash comanded now. His Pokemon nodded and returned to his Pokeball. Ash drew another Pokemon for the day "Let's go, Heracross!" The Blue Beatle Pokemon landed with a thud and ready to punch the opponent.

"**Magmortar vs Heracross, begin**!" The referee said.

"Magmortar, **Flamethrower**!" The grandson of Professor Oak ordered now. The Magma Pokemon obeyed letting loose the flame from his cannon hands. The stream of hot fire headed towards the Bug/Fighting Pokemon.

"**Sword Dance** to protect!" The aura trainer countered. Heracross lifted its arms, creating an air skin-tight tornado. The vacuum around Heracross' body acted as a shield that parted the flames away. And it also boosted his attack stat by two stages.

"Use **Fire Blast**!" Gary ordered. His fully-evolved Pokemon from Sinnoh barfed the star-shaped attack. But neither Ash or Heracross were worried.

"Overpower it with **Megahorn**!" The Aura trainer comanded. Heracross spread its wings and charged at blurring speed with his horn glowing silvery white. The Bug Pokemon went straight through the blaze completely ignoring the hot sensations. The Bug move landed straight on Magmortar's chest doing some serious damage and making it back step. Suddenly Heracross yelled as his body blazed with sudden fire. Ash rose an eyebrow. **Flame Body** was its ability then.

"You just fell in my trap!" Gary stated elated. However, Heracross kept standing despite the fire over his whole armored body.

"No, you did, Gary. By believing my Pokemon would be put down by a mere candle fire" Ash stated his Bug Pokemon standing proud without a blemish in his carapace "Now **Agility** and **Night Slash**!" The Scarab Pokemon started zigzagging at high velocity into his enemy getting faster with each second. Meanwhile one of his hands was glowing with dark violet energy powerfully focusing.

"**Hypnosis**!" Gary countered. From Magmortar's eyes, blue psychic waves hit the incoming Heracross head on. The bug halted his movements and fell forward snoring out loud. Ash smiled. Good tactic if you couldn't counter it. But he could AND would.

"**Sleep Talk**!" Ash followed up. His snoring Pokemon rose again like his body had a mind of its own. His clawed hand again charged the Dark-type attack, slamming it in a fast and furious uppercut motion on Magmortar's surprised chin. The Magma Pokemon was sent back flipping in an awkward angle while Heracross's body light up by blazes thanks to **Flame Body**. The flames, however, seemed to have awaken the Bug/Fighting Pokemon, who looked around with only burns dirtying his hard carapace.

"Finish Magmortar with **Hyper Beam**!" Ash ordered to finish the fight. Heracross followed the order and aimed his horn forward and the orange blast fired off from its curved tip. The tired Fire type widen his eyes until the beam swallowed him. A second later the light disappeared and the smoking body of the Volcano Pokemon was lying unconscious.

"**Magmortar is unable to battle. Heracross wins. With three of Gary's Pokemon knocked out, the field shall change**!" The referee said. Gary recalled his defeated Pokemon as Heracross started floating while the field changed into a rocky terrain.

"I'm tired, Ash!" The grandson of professor Oak stated with clutched teeth of anger "Arcanine, go!" The fully-evolved Dog Pokemon from Kanto roared towards his opponent.

"Heracross, **Baton Pass**!" Ash recalled his Pokemon, wanting another one of his friends to have a shot, The Pokemon returned and Ash got his Pokeball ready "You are up, Snorlax!" The plump Pokemon appeared with an earthquake-like thud.

"**Arcanine vs Snorlax, begin**!" The referee said.

"Arcanine, **Extreme Speed**!" Gary ordered needing a victory now more than ever. Otherwise, his ego would eat away his brain. The Fire Pokemon sprinted beyond what eye sight could follow heading towards Snorlax. Yet the canine barely tackled the Normal Pokemon on the belly, bouncing backwards. Snorlax yawned scratching the place of impact without noticing anything.

"You are going to need something better" Ash casually stated. Gary was trying, Ash would him that much "Snorlax, **Yawn**!" The Normal-type Pokemon yawned and hit Arcanine, who swayed drunkard. Now the Fire Pokemon would fall asleep in the next turn.

"Arcanine, **Flamethrower**!" Gary fought back before his Pokemon fell. The Legendary Pokemon barfed the hot stream of flames from the back of his throat. Yet Snorlax kept impassive, thanks to his ability **Thick Fat** and all the training against Fire moves he had gone through. Arcanine finally succumbed to the sleepiness, snoring.

"Now **Belly Drum**!" Ash ordered knowing he had advantage. His chubby Pokemon hit his belly losing half of his health but increasing his strength to the full limit.

"Arcanine, wake up dammit!" The arrogant trainer said desperately. His answer was only a deep snore.

"Now **Body Slam**!" Ash ordered with the battle won. Snorlax threw himself on top of Arcanine, his full shadow hiding the sleeping Pokemon. A thud followed and when the chubby Pokemon stood up, an Arcanine flat as a pancake and with swirls for eyes remained.

"**Arcanine is unable to battle. Snorlax wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. Gary was at his whits end.

"Go, Nidoqueen!" The arrogant trainer called out the female Drill Pokemon from Kanto. Ash didn't switch Pokemon this time.

"**Nidoqueen vs Snorlax, begin**!" The referee said.

"Nidoqueen jump and **Double Kick**!" Gary called his first attack, knowing it had type advantage. Nidoqueen pushed herself up with her tail and used its mighty feet to kick Snorlax's face. But because of Snorlax's powerful defence the hits did nothing but merely annoy the Normal-type Pokemon.

"How about you try again?" The Aura trainer asked sarcastically now. Snorlax smirked following his trainer's comment.

"Use **Poison Jab**!" Gary ordered now. The Drill Pokemon charge with her punch glowing purple with a lot of poison inside it. She punched straight at Snorlax's guts. But the poison didn't affect Snorlax at all thanks to his second ability **Immunity**. Gary just didn't seem to know what to order to keep things going "Use **Stone Edge**!" Rocks orbited around the Drill Pokemon and fired off at high speed.

"**Protect**!" Ash ordered. His Pokemon created a dome-shaped shield around his body and avoided all the bullet stones.

"Use **Mega Punch**!" Gary ordered desperate for a win. His Pokemon sprinted forward with her punch glowing white.

"Stop her and use your **Ice Punch**!" Ash countered. Snorlax casually stopped the attack with his left hand, earning looks of shock out of everyone. With his right hand glowing blue, Snorlax punched Nidoqueen straight on the chin with incredible strength. The Ground type Pokemon was sent rolling backwards completely out cold and half of her body freezed over. Snorlax was naturally strong but with **Belly Drum**, all of his physical attacks were devastating.

"**Nidoqueen is unable to battle. Snorlax wins. Trainer, send out your last Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Now Scizor!" Gary sent out his last available Pokemon. The evolution of Scyther stood on the arena, showing his powerful red pincers.

"Okay Snorlax, **Baton Pass**!" Ash ordered the switching move one last time. The Normal type returned to his Pokeball while Ash prepared the last battle "Now for the big finale, Charizard!" The fully-evolved Fire starter from Kanto roared looking at his new victim with a wide grin. Scizor was shaking a bit in obvious fear.

"**Scizor vs Charizard, begin!**" The referee said.

"You won't win, Ash!" Gary said his teeth clutched in anger. If he grinded them a bit more then he must turn them to dust.

"I already won. You are just too stupid to realize" Ash stated with a smirk and his demeanor still leveled.

"Scizor, **Metal Claw**!" Gary started. His Bug/Steel Pokemon shot at high speed with his pincers glowing silver white.

"Let it hit, Charizard" Ash said, many looking at him in surprise. The Fire Pokemon obeyed letting the attack hit his face. It left a bruise on his cheek but nothing else.

"Use **Swift**!" Gary ordered again. The Bug fired the shower of stars from his pincers. They all hit Charizard, who stood there unscathed from the attack "Curse you!" Gary blurted out in anger. How could he be humiliated by Ash? "Scizor, use **Bullet Punch**!" The Bug from Johto charged with fist reading to punch. But Ash was tired of playing around.

"**Dragon Breath**!" The Aura trainer countered. Once Scizor got close enough the Fire Pokemon unleashed the green-colored blast. The Dragon-type attack had left Scizor paralyzed and very injured right on the spot.

"And now **Flamethrower**!" Ash ordered. Charizard smiled barfing a stream of from his mouth. The rather normal-looking Fire attack swallowed Scizor, doing incredible damage. The Steel Pokemon fell unconscious right away with swirls for eyes. That Fire moved had to have a lot of power behind it to knock a Pokemon out cold in just one go.

Everyone was gasping in shock while Ash smiled. If everyone were surprised then he couldn't wait until Charizard demonstrated his rare move he had learnt during their visit to the Charicific Valley. And it would the best trump card to have. Specially if Ash ever fought against Cynthia.

"**Scizor is unable to battle. Charizard wins. With all of Gary's Pokemon knocked out I declare Ash Ketchum the winner!**" The referee said. The audience went out of stupor and screamed in applause and cheers for the young trainer from Pallet Town.

"Don't think this changes anything" Gary said to his enemy not happy that he had been embarrassed like if he was an amateur.

"Except for the fact that millions of people over Johto and the other regions watched me kicking your ass without breaking a sweat" Ash stated dead-panned "You better learn that fact quickly or I won't hold back in your next wake up call" The Aura trainer casually turned around and left a hanging Gary with his retort.

* * *

The next day and the semi-final battle had finally arrived. Ash was nervous but he wasn't showing it. His team was ready to fight. In fact, he even had one of his legends just in case. Considering who he was fighting today, then Ash wanted to show his legend to him and show how strong he had become.

"Hey Ash, over here!" The Aura trainer was called from the other side of the field. On the opposite side, a teenage boy maybe a few months younger than Ash was standing. He also had a cap over his hair and was dressed in a green outfit. On his shoulders stood a Pikachu, but with a turf of hair on top of his head in between his long ears.

Ash now stood against his good old friend Ritchie. Apparently the young trainer with a Pikachu had also decided to go into the Silver Conference after losing in the Indigo Plateau after his match against Ash.

"Hey Ritchie. I hope you are ready for this" The aura trainer said towards his opponent.

"I am, Ash. I know you must have trained like Hell but Sparky and my team weren't ready for you to left us behind" The also teenager trainer replied his own Pikachu showing to be ready.

But he knew the Ash in front of him wasn't the same as the one he had faced back in Kanto. This Ash had gone through his rounds without losing a Pokemon. Ritchie felt both anxious and terrified to see what Ash could do if going all out. He himself had been through some rough battles to finally reach the semi-final.

"Then let the best trainer win" Both Ash and Ritchie lifted their thumbs like good old friends. The referee appeared on his booth.

"**This is a six-on-six semi final battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto and Ritchie from Frodomore City in Kanto. There's no time limit, substitution is not allowed except for Pokemon moves. All the other League clauses apply. Once three Pokemon from either trainer has been knocked out, the field shall change. Now send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Go, Rose!" Ritchie called out a black-feathered bird. It hovered in the air with a long wingspan.

"A Swellow, uh?" Ash commented just a tad surprised by the Pokemon from Hoenn. Ash drew his own red Pokeball now "Okay, my son you are up!" The mighty Tyranitar appeared with a deafening roar of might, leaving everyone in a shock. Never they had expected a Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon to burst into the arena.

"**Swellow vs Tyranitar, begin**!" The referee said. Then the **Sand Stream** ability kicked up hurting Swellow right away by its type disadvantage.

"Swellow, **Agility** and **Quick Attack**!" Ritchie ordered knowing he couldn't stay still while his Pokemon received damage by the weather. The Pokemon from Hoenn increased its speed and charged leaving a white stella behind. But the incoming bird never hit because of Tyranitar's **Sand Veil** ability.

"Okay Tyranitar, use **Dragon Claw**!" Ash ordered. His Pokemon son charged through the foggy sand with his fist glowing purple. The mighty attack sent the surprised Swellow careening outside the arena into a wall. She framed it with her unconscious body.

"**Swellow is unable to battle. Tyranitar wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. Ritchie recalled his Flying Pokemon from Hoenn knowing things had already started wrong for him. Only Steel, Ground and Rock could stand inside the sand storm unscathed. But even with that problem aside, Ash's Tyranitar was completely invincible inside the storm. And even outside the storm his raw power was just incredible. So Ritchie had an idea. He had the Pokemon perfect for the situation after traveling for a while in the Decolora Islands.

"You took me by surprise, Ash" Ritchie stated now with a Pokeball ready "But not anymore. Go Excadrill!" The rare Pokemon looked like a bipedal mole with sharp metal claws for fingers and a sort of drill at his forehead. Ash scanned the new rare Pokemon with his Pokedex. The Pokemon was a Ground/Steel type from Unova. Ritchie had certainly came prepared. As soon as Excadrill was hit by the storm a blue glow covered his body for a second.

"**Excadrill vs Tyranitar, begin**!" The referee said.

"Use **Iron Tail**!" Ash ordered. His Armor Pokemon slashed with his silver-glowing limb at his enemy.

"Dodge!" Ritchie ordered. His Pokemon rapidly eluded it with great speed. The Aura trainer was surprised by that. Then he realized it.

"So Excadrill has **Sand Rush** as his ability, uh?" Ash stated with a smile towards his opponent "Then we can do keep attacking all day long" Excadrill had its speed amplified while Tyranitar had its evasion amplified. So for now, the two were rather even in dodging terms.

"Excadrill, use **Drill Run**!" Ritchie ordered now. His Pokemon cupped his hands in his head and shot like a living pile driver towards the Armor Pseudo-legend.

"Dodge!" Ash ordered. His Armor Pokemon sidestepped the incoming attack but barely. The storm finally died down, now the two Pokemon more easy to view by everybody. Non of them had their abilities active.

"Okay son, use **Dark Pulse**!" Ash ordered. His Pseudo Legendary Pokemon fired a spiraling black energy from his mouth.

"Counter it with **Focus Blast**!" Ritchie countered. His Pokemon cupped his metal hands and unleashed a swirling blue sphere. The two attacks clashed mid air in apparent stalemate. But the Fighting move overpowered the Dark one and hit Tyranitar right in the plated chest. The Armor Pokemon skidded backwards now with some painful bruises over his frame. His Rock/Dark types were weak against Fighting moves. The Pseudo-Legend, however, only roared in anger though Ash could see his son was hiding the pain. To cause him damage meant that Ritchie's Pokemon was a real threat.

"You trained your Excadrill well, Ritchie" Ash stated complimenting his rival. Never aside from training had his son been injured "Now, Tyranitar use **Dig**!" The Pseudo-legend went inside the ground.

"Excadrill, go after him!" Ritchie comanded not noticing the smile on Ash's face. His Excadrill also went into the soil. Ash used his Aura to see underground. His Tyranitar was in the perfect position located just beneath the opponent.

"Use your **Hidden Power**!" Ash ordered to his earthed Pokemon. The ground started trembling and Excadrill suddenly bursted from beneath it screaming in pain along with a shower of blue spheres going into the sky. The Pokemon from Unova landed completely unconscious.

"**Excadrill is unable to battle. Tyranitar wins. Trainer send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Wow, what kind of power was that?" Ritchie asked to his friend surprised. Tyranitar returned to the surface of the arena as well.

"It was a Water attack. Your Excadrill was weak against it" Ash explained to his friend now. The also trainer from Kanto recalled his beaten rare Pokemon from Unova. So much for his strategy.

"Happy, go!" Ritchie sent out his Bug Pokemon. It was a purple butterfly with glittering wings. The Aura trainer remembered how it had put his Squirtle out of the battle just with **Sleep Powder**. But that wasn't happening here again.

"Okay son, **Baton Pass**!" Ash ordered preparing another Pokeball. The Armor Pokemon returned to his Pokeball "Now Venasaur!" The final form of Bulbasaur landed with a heavy thud ready for a fight.

Ritchie looked with a calculating expression in his face. Ash had sent a Grass/Poison type against Happy, a Bug and Flying Pokemon. Both of his types were super effective against Grass and Poison. But maybe Ash had some secret weapon to use.

"**Butterfree vs Venasaur, begin**!" The referee said.

"Happy, use **Quiver Dance**!" Ritchie started. His Bug Pokemon amplified its special attack, defence and speed. Ash wasn't deterred yet.

"Use **Growth!**" Ash ordered his own power up move. The Bulb Pokemon roared, amplifying its attack and special attack one stage each.

"Now **Silver Wind**!" The teenage from Kanto ordered, knowing he had to take type advantage. Happy flapped its wings sending the crescent Moon-shaped barrage towards Venasaur. They all hit Ash's evolved starter, who groaned in mid discomfort. But he still stood brave.

"Go with **Grass Whistle**!" Ash countered for a big finale. Venasaur started whistling, Happy suddenly floating lower. Butterfree fell with a thud deeply snoring.

"And **Rock Climb**!" The Aura trainer finished this fight. Venasaur grew shinning claws on his front paws and charged at his sleeping enemy. The Grass starter smashed the little Bug with its massive weight and power. The dust swirled up by the rippling aftershock. One could perfectly see the knocked out Bug type.

"**Buterfree is unable to battle. Venasaur wins. With three of Ritchie's Pokemon already knocked out, the field shall change!**" The referee said.

"Sparkie, you are up!" Ritchie sent out his Electric starter. The Pikachu with a turf of hair jumped ready for a battle.

"Venasaur, **Baton Pass**" The Aura trainer recalled his Grass/Poison Pokemon back for a rest. He then set his eyes on his own Pikachu "You think you can handle it, Pikachu?" Ash asked towards his starter, who gave a thumbs up and jumped into the arena. The two Electric Pokemon looked at each other. They were friends but now that didn't matter.

"**Pikachu vs Pikachu, begin**!" The referee said.

"Sparky, **Quick Attack**!" Ritchie ordered. His Pikachu started sprinting getting faster towards his enemy.

"**Double Team** and **Charge**!" Ash countered. His own Pikachu created many clones of himself. The dozen surrounded Sparky and confused him. Then Ash's Pikachu charged electricity in his cheeks. It meant that the next Electric attack would do twice the damage.

"Sparkie, **Discharge**!" Ritchie ordered. The copies were destroyed but the real Pikachu absorbed the electricity. Thanks to **Lightning Rod** and **Charge**, now any electric attack was going to be even more powerful than just one amplified.

"Pikachu, **Thunder Punch**!" Ash ordered. Pikachu shot at amazing speed towards his opponent, his electrified fist landing hard on Sparky's face. The Electric mouse was sent careening back with injures and paralysis. Ash smiled. So Ritchie's Pokemon didn't have **Lightning Rod** as its ability.

"Sparky, use **Volt Tackle**!" Ritchie ordered the powerful Electric attack. Ritchie's Pokemon started going forward his body covered in yellow electricity. Ash had to hand it to Ritchie. He had trained his Pikachu well. But it just wasn't enough.

"Pikachu, **Flash**!" The Aura trainer ordered. Ash's Pikachu unleashed a bright light that blinded Sparky and decreased his precision with attacks. As such, the charge had missed even though Ash's Pikachu hadn't moved at all from his place.

"Sparkie, **Swift**!" Ritchie ordered now. Even blinded, Sparky fired a shower of stars from his mouth. The stars hit Ash's Pikachu but did no serious damage.

"Pikachu, **Electro Ball**!" The Aura trainer went now. Pikachu fired the powerful swirling sphere from his tail, sending Sparky spiraling back and yelling in hot pain. Now the Electric mouse was having trouble in getting back up covered in bruises.

"Finish with **Iron Tail**!" Ash ordered the finishing move. Pikachu charged at his enemy and flipped forward, his lightning-shaped tail shinning like steel. The mighty attack finally sent Sparky spiraling away head over heels. He landed completely knocked out and with swirls on his eyes.

Ritchie was speechless. He thought he had trained his Pokemon well. But Ash was on a level of his own. Even his Pikachu knew attacks that even Raichus surely didn't know.

"**Ritchie's Pikachu is unable to battle. Ash's Pikachu wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. Ritchie walked into the arena and picked his Pokemon up.

"Come now, Shadow!" Ritchie sent a black-colored cat-like Pokemon. Ash recognized it as Umbreon, the Dark evolution of Eevee.

"You evolved your Eevee too, right?" Ash asked towards his friend "Umbreon is certainly a powerful type" But again, Ash knew how to counter it.

"You have an Eevee too, Ash?" Ritchie asked curious.

"Yes, I have" Ash responded "In fact let me show it to you! Pikachu, **Volt Switch**!" Pikachu shot an electric bolt towards Umbreon doing little damage. But it allowed the electric mouse to run back to his trainer' side so he could exchange Pokemon.

"Now Sylveon!" Ash called out his unique Pokemon. The shiny Fairy Pokemon showed up, her magnificent glitter dazzling the audience and even Ritchie. Umbreon was already shaking. He obviously detected the Fairy power to which he was very weak against.

"It's Eevee's Fairy form, Sylveon. And it's a shiny one like my Bayleef" Ash explained towards his rival "And one little tip of advice, my friend, her type is very effective against Dark types"

"**Umbreon vs Sylveon, begin**!" The referee said.

"Umbreon, **Amnesia**!" Ritchie frantically ordered. His Pokemon increased his special defense by two stages.

"Nice try Ritchie, but Sylveon knows more than just Special Attacks" The Aura trainer said a bit sad for his friend and his Pokemon "Finish with **Giga Impact**!" Sylveon started sprinting faster than a blur covered in a pinkish aura. She hit her Dark evolution with great force, the move amplified and of Fairy type sending Umbreon screaming in pain towards a wall of the arena. His silhouette was completely knocked out.

"**Umbreon is unable to battle. Sylveon wins. Trainer, send out you last Pokemon**!" The referee said. Ritchie recalled his Pokemon feeling owned. Just one move had been needed. That kind of power was really amazing but also a bit terrifying.

"Now Zippo!" The trainer from Kanto sent out the Fire Pokemon. The former Charmander, now a fully-evolved Charizard roared towards the smaller Sylveon. But the Fairy didn't flinch at all.

"Sylveon, **Baton Pass**!" Ash ordered. His Shiny Pokemon nodded and returned to her Pokeball.

"You are going to use Charizard now?" Ritchie asked towards his fellow trainer. He remembered that he had wanted Sparky to battle it back in the Indigo Plateau. But Charizard had simply refused. Ritchie knew that if he had obeyed Ash's commands, then Ash would have won that battle.

"Trust me, Ritchie. Now that he and I are friends then this would be a hell of a battle" Ash stated with other things going in his mind "But I want to try a different kind of power now. A much colder one" Ritchie rose an eyebrow by that comment. Ice Pokemon weren't very effective against Fire Pokemon.

"Come forth, Titan of Ice Articuno!" Ash released the Ice legend of Kanto. Articuno landed the ground freezing at his feet. The silence became ominous no one saying anything. It was like the region itself had decided to go mute. After all, who could talk when you see a living legend standing in front of you?

* * *

Lorelei couldn't hold her laughter, snapping a picture of her close friend's face with her camera. Cynthia's dropped mouth was just priceless to remember for months. And it made for great blackmail material with the other Elite Four.

* * *

"Oh Arceus' ass!" Ritchie cursed. Even though his Zippo had type advantage, he was still going against a Legendary. And they weren't called Legendaries for nothing.

"**Articuno vs Charizard, begin!**" The referee said.

"Zippo, **Flamethrower**!" Ritchie ordered frantically. Charizard took the lead unleashing a potent stream of hot fire.

"Articuno, take into the air and **Stone Edge!**" Ash ordered, his Titan of Ice flying up into the air easily eluding the attack and firing the barrage of sharp-edged rocks. The attack hit Charizard and sent him flying back a couple of feet landing a lot of bruises in him by the double Rock advantage.

"Zippo, get ready and **Dragon Dance**!" Ritchie ordered towards his fully-evolved Pokemon. Zippo roared and increased his attack and speed.

"Articuno, fly around with **Agility**!" Ash countered. His blue-feathered Ice Pokemon flew around getting faster. Ritchie cursed his luck. Just when he thought he had an advantage, Ash easily took the lead again. All of his training seem to be of no use.

Was Ash an Elite or something?

"Zippo, chase Articuno!" Ritchie ordered. His Dragon-like Pokemon shot after the legend of Kanto. The orange chased the blue, the entire audience watching at the edge of their seats. But despite his increment, Charizard was nowhere near in power to his Legendary opponent.

"Attack with **Aerial Ace**!" Ash countered. Articuno didn't even turn around, swiftly disappearing from sight right in front of Charizard. A second later it came from behind the dragon-like Pokemon, hitting like a ton of bricks and severely injuring Zippo.

"**Thunder Punch**!" Ritchie ordered hoping to catch it off-guard. Zippo's hand shone with electricity going into his air-bound enemy.

"Attack with **Ice Shard**!" Ash countered. His Pokemon fired a shower of ice bullets towards his incoming Dragon-like enemy. Zippo screeched in pain his Electric attack disappearing from his fist. The fully-evolved starter was panting his body slowly floating lower. The tip of his wings were now frozen.

"Okay Zippo, use **Blast Burn** full power!" Ritchie was going to go out big time. Charizard widen its maw letting lose the strongest Fire move. The stream of red and blue flames traveled towards the Ice legend.

"Block it with **Twister**!" Ash countered. Articuno flapped his wings in front of him the fire halted by the gusts of wind. However, the fire still did moderate damage despite the legend's blocking but nothing that could really stop the titan. Charizard panted having to rest. And now open for a last attack.

"Now **Hydro Pump**!" The Aura trainer commanded the finishing move of the fight. Articuno opened his beak and fired a concentrated sphere of water. It hit the panting Charizard and sent him plummeting down even harder and faster. The Fire starter from Kanto lied completely knocked out.

"**Charizard is unable to battle. The winner is Articuno. With all of Ritchie's Pokemon knocked out, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner!**" The referee said. The audience cheered for the powerful trainer and his legend. He had already been famous. A legend just added to ti.

"Ash, I have to say it, that battle was amazing. You obviously pushed yourself to the limits" Ritchie commented shaking hands with his rival after recalling Zippo. Despite his lost, he had gone down fighting against a great trainer.

And if Ash could get so strong then so could he, right?

"Me and my Pokemon. And we are not going to stop now or ever" Ash replied with a smile. He also recalled Articuno after a good battle.

"You think you could give me a couple of pointers?" Ritchie asked his friend "I felt like a complete newbie out there" Ash didn't know what to say. True Ritchie had lost but he had tried. Others would have simply given up after their first lost. Not to mention pee their pants after witnessing a Legend up close.

"I can. But once the League is over" Ash replied smiling. First he was a student and now he had one. That was certainly unexpected.

"Ash, I can already tell you are going to win" The trainer with a tired Pikachu said towards his friend. The Aura trainer smiled back by the vote of confidence.

He really hoped it was not misplaced.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 17:**

**Ash won his battles again.**

**I'm not bashing Lance. Because bashing doesn't exist. I just portrait him the way I want to.**

**Ritchie reappeared. That certainly would have been nice in the Anime.**

**I also gave him rare Pokemon to explain why he reached so far in the League.**

**Gary lost. Surprised there?**

**Baton Pass only allows to switch Pokemon. The new Pokemon appears with his own stat and health at full power. It doesn't receive any previous power-up.**

* * *

**The final battle is drawing closer! Wait for next chapter and find out!**


End file.
